el ejército de las fangirls
by DeadlyLittleMutie
Summary: El nuevo curso escolar empieza y con este las inquietudes adolescentes. Mientras unas piensan en cómo será su primer beso, otras se preguntan sobre el significado del último. Algunas alumnas más aplicadas piensan en la universidad, pero en general en este curso la mayoría de ellas descubrirán que el baloncesto es más interesante de lo que nunca antes habían imaginado.
1. El primer día de clase

**NA: este es un fanfic a petición de mi Onee-chan Yukinon. Tengo tantas cosas que decir en esta nota de autora que no se por donde empezar.**

**1- las situaciones que se narran a continuación están basadas en experiencias reales, mas las reacciones y personas que aquí aparecen NO son basadas en cosas reales. A pesar de que sí existió un ejército de las fangirls en la vida real. Se podría decir que esto es un shojo de SD.**

**2- Por si no ha quedado claro este es un fanfic de OCs. Si a alguien le disgusta este tipo de personajes siento decirle que se equivocó de fanfic.**

**3– Slam Dunk pertenece al maestro Takehiko Inoue. Si me perteneciera a mí seguramente el protagonista sería Hiroaki Koshino y no Hanamichi Sakuragi.**

* * *

Capitulo 1 - El primer día de clase

"_Apartando las nubes para iluminar tu futuro,  
me aferro a mi sueño,  
Caminemos juntos en días gloriosos." _

Mika Nakashima – Glamorous Sky

* * *

Tatsumi iba de camino al instituto con su walkman con un volumen muy bajo. Deseaba subir el volumen, pero no se atrevía. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la escuela como para tener que quitarse los cascos por que alguien se acercaría a hablar con ella. Sonaba su canción favorita, Kurenai de X , pero aquella cinta regrabada con canciones de la radio era en su origen una cinta de música clásica, pues música clásica era lo que todos los compañeros de su curso debían creer que Tatsumi Sekemoto hija de un cocinero de ramen escuchaba.

Aquello que Tatsumi se temía estaba a punto de ocurrir, pues Kogure, co-capitán del equipo de baloncesto se cruzó con ella.

— ¡Hola Tatsumi! — Dijo Kogure, sonaba encantador y era muy buen chico, pero Tatsumi se temía que detrás de aquellas gafas él intentase descubrir la verdad sobre ella y sus gustos tan populares. Se quitó los cascos como si de una diadema se tratase y le esbozó una sonrisa amable, ambos continuaban andando mientras charlaban apaciblemente.

— ¡Buenos días Kiminobu! Para ser el primer día de clase te veo muy animado.

— Si, es nuestro ultimo año, tengo muchas ganas de empezar a entrenar con el equipo de baloncesto ¿Qué tal con el equipo de Judo femenino?

— Bueno, me he enterado que en el equipo masculino el capitán será Aota. Tenemos que trabajar muy duro para que el Shohoku sea el mejor equipo de Judo de toda la prefectura y espero que de Japón.

La conversación acerca de las extra escolares se prolongó durante algunos minutos más, ambos saludaban a otros conocidos después de las vacaciones de primavera. La mayoría estaban contentos de que aquel fuera ya el último año de instituto, pero al mismo tiempo se mostraban aterrados por los dificilísimos exámenes de acceso a la universidad.

En la entrada una chica con el pelo algo enmarañado y recogido en un moño no dejaba leer el cartel que indicaba la entrada al instituto, se trataba de Sakura. Tomaba notas en una libreta mientras esperaba. Tatsumi se despidió de Kogure y acercó a ella, quien levantó la cabeza y se le dijo:

— Llegas Tarde.

—Tatsumi Sekemoto nunca llega tarde mi querida Akita —. Una mirada asesina penetró en el alma de Tatsumi, pues Sakura odiaba que la llamasen por su apellido.

— Sakura, a secas — le dijo a su amiga despacio y de mala gana —. Sabes que odio que me llamen de ese modo. Y que me hagan esperar si nos ponemos a examinar con detalle la situación.

Tatsumi puso los ojos en blanco.

Una moto pasó por detrás de ellas de forma negligente y entró en el instituto. Tatsumi alargó la cabeza hacia la dentro del instituto curioso — ¿viste eso? — Preguntó a Sakura quien se disponía a entrar.

—No muy bien, entremos a cotillear.

Dicho y hecho las dos chicas caminaron hacia dentro del recinto escolar buscando con la mirada aquella moto. Al divisar la moto en el centro de la puerta de entrada vieron que tenía dos ocupantes; un chico sin casco demasiado mayor como para ir aun al instituto y una chica bajita con mucho pecho. Eso era lo que la identificaba como mujer pues llevaba uniforme de hombre. Mucha gente que caminaba por allí se quedaba mirando o pasaba rápido murmurando.

— ¡Que mal gusto! — Exclamó Tatsumi mirando el atuendo de la chica, que llevaba casco de motorista puesto.

La chica que había llegado en moto se quitó el casco dejando su cara al descubierto y entregándoselo al chico, no era otra que Yuuka Murakawa.

— ¡Póntelo! — Dijo de forma imperativa para luego ponerse la mano en la cadera y suavemente comentar —. Si la poli te quitase el carnet no podrías traerme por las mañanas.

Yuuka se atusó su corto pelo mientras le sonreía a aquel chico. Ella creía que él estaba colado por ella. Pero el único motivo por el cual aquel chico la llevaba en su moto era por que cuando le abrazaba, para no caerse, él podía sentir sus enormes pechos en la espalda.

— ¡Yuu! — La llamó Sakura mientras saludaba con la mano. Yuuka corrió hacia donde estaban Tatsumi y Sakura.

— Llevas uniforme de chico — sentenció Tatsumi antes de que ninguna de las otras dos pudieran hablar —, además estas dando la nota viniendo en la moto de un macarra cualquiera.

— ¿Eso crees Tatsu?— Le preguntó con sorna Yuuka —. Mendigare detrás de ti por la calle a ver si así consigo el dinero que necesito para pagar el tren —. La cara de Tatsumi era un mapa, miraba fijamente al vacío con los labios apretados pensando "eso seria mi ruina" no pudo articular palabra, Yuuka le golpeó en la espalda con la mano — ¡Tía que es broma!

— Pero no se lo digas, era divertido pensar que se pasaría todo el día con la misma cara de estreñida — dijo Sakura.

Yuuka bromeaba cuando sonaron unos gritos de fuera del recinto. Una chica de pelo negro largo que cargaba una mochila de deporte en un brazo y en el otro dos carteras de apuntes, anexadas a otra chica que venia casi a rastras por la fuerza de la primera. Se trataba de Hatsuchiko y Nanami Usui, eran mellizas, estas hubieran sido difíciles de diferenciar si no fuera por que Nanami llevaba el pelo teñido de un rubio bastante claro y su piel se veía bronceada, mientras que Hatsuchiko tenía la piel blanquísima, casi como si fuera de porcelana.

— ¡Estáis dando el espectáculo!— Dijo Tatsumi muy irritada.

— ¿A ti que más te da?— contestó Hatsuchiko desafiante, al hablar se le veían los dientes incisivos un poco más grandes de lo normal. A la gente le solía recordar a los dientes de un conejo. Curiosamente su hermana no tenía este defecto. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres bronca?

Nanami soltó su cartera y empezó a reír a carcajadas acompañada de Sakura que también se reía.

— Es que no vamos a hacer amigos en nuestro primer día de instituto si damos la nota así — comentó Yuuka imitando la voz de Tatsumi con un tono dramático.

— Pero, pero… — Dijo seria y algo preocupada Nanami, quien no había entendido lo más mínimo la ironía en lo que Yuuka había dicho. — ¡Chiko-chan para!

— Mira que eres inocente Nana —. Dijo Tatsumi poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando.

Después de esto, Sakura se encaminó hacia el interior del edificio puesto que no deseaba llegar tarde. Tatsumi indicó a Hatsuchiko, Yuuka y Nanami donde estaban los casilleros para zapatos de los alumnos de primero. Seguido se marchó detrás de Sakura a dejar sus zapatos en los casilleros para alumnos de tercer curso.

— Yuuka es muy descarada y Hatsuchiko creo que solo nos traerá problemas —. Comentó Tatsumi. Sakura no contestaba, sólo escuchaba, esa era la rutina habitual. — Otra lastima es que Nanami no quiera continuar con el judo, si entrase en el equipo llegaríamos lejos este año. Otra cosa que me molesta es eso que le ha dado por los rayos UVA y teñirse el pelo de rubio… Dentro de poco parecerá una Yamanba. ¿Sabes? Me será muy duro decirle que no quiero que me vean con ella en público si tiene ese aspecto tan vulgar.

— ¿¡Pero que dices!?— Sakura salió de su silencio habitual para defender a Nanami —, si tu misma irías a los rayos UVA cuatro veces en semana y te lavas el pelo con cerveza para que se te aclare.

— Mi pelo se aclara con el sol, ¡CON EL SOL! — Contestó irritada Tatsumi, pues no quería que se supiera todo aquello. El castaño claro del pelo de Tatsumi era completamente natural para todos aquellos que no la veían aclarárselo semanalmente —, de hecho mi madre es rubia.

Otra mentira, pues su madre era casi tan morena como Hatsuchiko aun que se teñía de rubia, después de dejar los zapatos en sus respectivos casilleros se apresuraron a ir a su clase.

En los casilleros de primero Yuuka se quitó los zapatos descuidadamente. A su lado Hatsuchiko se desataba unas Air jordan diseñadas por Tinker Hatfield de color verde.

— Yuu, este año me apuntaré a baloncesto, y esta vez asistiré a todos los entrenamientos y todos los partidos — Afirmó Hatsuchiko muy seriamente.

— Todos los años dices lo mismo y nunca lo haces — contestó Yuuka

— ¡Desde la escuela primaria!— Añadió Nanami, quien hacia rato que había dejado sus zapatos de plataforma, y ya calzaba las cómodas zapatillas de colegio.

— ¡En serio! Voy a jugar a baloncesto e iré a todos los entrenamientos — Exclamó Hatsuchiko.

— No lo digas muy alto si te oye Sakuragi quizá te lleves una tunda — dijo Yohei Mito, a quien ninguna de las tres vio por qué estaba detrás de ellas dejando sus zapatos. Al reconocer la voz de este Hatsuchiko se sonrojó. Yohei Mito era el chico que le gustaba desde que había empezado la escuela secundaria en el instituto de Wako y ahora estaba en el Shohoku. Después de haberse pasado todas las vacaciones de primavera intentando olvidarse de su existencia para centrarse en los estudios y el baloncesto de una vez por todas. ¿Cómo diablos iba ahora a dejar de pensar en su pelo negro, su sonrisa relajada y esos bonitos y oscuros ojos que la dejaban atontada cuando lo miraba a escondidas enfrentarse a cualquier banda junto con sus amigos?

— Que va, no creo que Hanamichi se dedique a pegar a chicas — Rio Yuuka con toda confianza de forma descarada.

Yohei la ignoró y se dirigió a Hatsuchiko, quien no creía que él le hablase a ella, a pesar de que a lo largo de toda la secundaria habían ido a la misma clase y de hecho le había hablado muchas veces con anterioridad.

— Usui, he visto que los dos vamos a la clase siete, ¿te vienes?

— ¡Eh! — Empujó Nanami a su hermana. — ¡Es a ti!

— ¡Oh! N-no, iré más tarde —tartamudeó Hatsuchiko a quien la voz le sonó rara por que se sentía en el cielo de que Yohei Mito le hablase.

Después de que Yohei se marchase, tanto Nanami como Yuuka dijeron al unísono — ¡Eres tonta Hatsu!

Pero esta no les hizo caso y fue al casillero de Yohei donde miró sus zapatos, y dijo para si misma. — ¡Oh! ha crecido, ahora tiene un numero más.

Después de esto recogió su cartera y su mochila deportiva y dando brincos de felicidad sola fue hacia la clase siete. Yuuka y Nanami se miraban la una a la otra, se podría decir que extrañadas, pero se conocían de hacia el suficiente tiempo como para saber como eran exactamente y aquello no era raro en Hatsuchiko.

— La verdad es que no comprendo a Hatsu — comentó Yuuka suspirando, ambas chicas empezaron a caminar hacia la clase diez, clase en la que estaban las dos —. A mi me gusta mucho un chico, pero me comporto normal delante de él.

— ¿Un chico? ¿Le conozco? ¿Es guapo? — Nanami casi deseaba hacerle una entrevista al respecto, ella quería estar al tanto de los amoríos de todas sus amigas.

— Claro si, no y evidentemente es muy guapo, además tiene el pelo largo — contestó Yuuka mientras pensaba en él. La historia entre ellos dos no era tan extensa como la de Hatsuchiko con Yohei, y era mucho menos enfermiza cabe decir. Mitsui y ella se conocían de hacia un año, una pelea entre varias bandas había hecho que la de Yuuka y la de Mitsui se peleasen junto con otras dos bandas, contra otra mucho más grande. Una asociación tonta gracias a la cual Yuuka había disfrutado de muchas horas de charlas y algún que otro momento algo más ardiente que había terminado en un "sólo somos amigos" pero que para Yuuka significaban mucho más.

— ¿Me lo presentarás? — Dijo Nanami feliz de ver la dulce sonrisa que se pintaba en la cara de su amiga al hablar de ese chico.

— Bueno… ahora esta en el hospital, pero cuando salga no tendré más remedio —dijo Yuuka a la vez que entraban en clase. Después Nanami se fue en busca algunas amigas que había hecho en el club de judo del instituto Wako dejando a la otra chica sola.

La rubia se acercó a sus amigas para sentarse con ellas, pero al parecer el hecho de que ella se relacionase con Yuuka y con su hermana les parecía realmente problemático. Aquellas chicas con las que había compartido tantas horas de extraescolares en el pasado le dijeron que no deseaban que se sentase a su lado y que prefirieran no relacionarse con ella. El hecho de que sus amigas no desearan sentarse con ella era algo que le había dolido, lejos de querer sentarse con la amiga que compartía con su hermana, Yuuka, la chica decidió sentarse sola, al final de la clase. Se sentía triste y no tenía ganas de charlar con nadie.

En cierta manera a Nanami le importaba más bien poco relacionarse con Yuuka o no. Era una amiga, pero tampoco tenían tantas cosas en común. Aquello que realmente la molestó era el hecho de que esperasen que no se relacionase con su propia hermana, para la melliza su hermana era la única familia con la que podía relacionarse. La familia de las dos vivía en su mayoría lejos, sus padres y su hermano estaban asentados en Estados Unidos trabajando. El resto de familiares no suponían un núcleo cercano, pues las niñas se habían criado también en Estados Unidos adquiriendo un poco de la cultura norteamericana que no se correspondía con la tradicional manera de ver las cosas de sus tíos y primos.

El motivo por el cual a aquellas chicas no les gustaban Yuuka y Hatsuchiko, era sencillo. Yuuka era una chica de bandas, siempre metida en líos, peleas y rumores sobre yakuzas o relaciones poco convenientes. Hatsuchiko como mejor amiga de la otra y a pesar de no estar metida en todos aquellos temas se veía salpicada por la fama de Yuuka. Fama que todas aquellas chicas temían.

El profesor hacia diez minutos que había entrado en la clase de tercero en la que se encontraban Sakura y Tatsumi. La segunda atendía y tomaba notas sin distraerse ni un momento, por el contrario Sakura no podía centrarse en nada, estaba muy cansada. Adoraba salir de casa y no tener que volver hasta tarde, su hermano Shuichi requería mucha atención y sus padres parecían más pendientes de pelearse entre ellos que de llevar al pobre niño a la escuela a la hora o prepárale la comida. Él ya tenia once años, pero eso no quitaba que Sakura tuviera que estar las veinticuatro horas pendiente de lo que hacia y necesitaba. Pensando en todo lo que tenia que hacer cuando volviera a casa sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco y su cabeza cayo sobre la libreta mientras se perdía en el mundo de los sueños. Después de un rato la voz del profesor Takano la despertó, el profesor estaba muy molesto con ella.

— señorita Akita, si tan poco interesante le resulta mi clase no hace falta que venga. Salga de aquí ahora mismo y no vuelva hasta la siguiente hora.

Sakura recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase a prisa. No tenia ganas de escuchar como algunos de sus compañeros se reían y murmuraban, es que ¿acaso ellos no habían tenido nunca un mal día? Corrió por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la azotea, donde se puso a leer un número antiguo de la shonen Jump que siempre llevaba en su mochila. El manga siempre seria su gran refugio, algún día se convertiría en una gran mangaka y todos los problemas desaparecerían.

Después de un rato leyendo, un chico muy alto, de piel clara y pelo negro, abrió la puerta dela azotea y se tumbó en un rincón sin reparar en ella. Nunca antes lo había visto, la azotea era el sitio predilecto de la banda de Hotta para sus peleas. Ellos siempre la echaban de allí antes de que empezaran los problemas y por suerte nunca la habían metido en uno, aun que esto se debía a que la chica siempre mentía como una bellaca cuando algún profesor preguntaba que había sucedido allí arriba. Sakura lo miró de lejos, era un chico muy guapo, esperaba que no tuviera problemas con Hotta por el hecho de andar por allí.

Las siguientes horas de clase pasaron para Sakura a una velocidad vertiginosa, probablemente por que empleó la mayor parte de su tiempo en dibujar a aquel desconocido seductor. Bueno desconocido puede, pero seductor solo en los dibujos de Sakura. Tan pronto había llegado la hora de terminar las clases que Sakura decidió ir al parque a dibujar antes de volver a su casa. Cerca de la escuela de secundaria a la que había ido, se sentó en un banco a mirar a los niños jugar, más la visión fue un poco deprimente: Unos niños de secundaria intimidaban a otros más pequeños para que se marchasen de aquel parque de una forma muy violenta, levantaban la falda de las niñas y empujaban a los niños, y para rematarlo a la cabeza de aquellos matones estaba Shuichi.

— ¿En que diablos estas pensando desgraciado? — Gritó Sakura totalmente enfadada y agarrando a su hermano por la oreja, — te las vas a cargar pero bien. — Shuichi forcejeaba y el resto de chicos la miraban con cara de asustados.

— ¡Suéltame! Me estas avergonzando — dijo Shuichi con las mejillas totalmente teñidas de rojo.

— ¿Qué? — Incrédula Sakura tomó a su hermano por la camisa y lo levantó, luego se giró a los amigos de su hermano — veis esto, os lo voy a hacer a todos ¿Es este el futuro que queréis? ¿Acabar en una banda? ¡Acabar en la cárcel! o ¡borrachos pegando a vuestras mujeres y con niños incapaces de escribir su nombre en Kana!

Los niños se marcharon de aquel parque. Estaban aterrados por que una chica dela secundaria alta les estaba gritando, algunos lloraban. Shuichi estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, la matona era su hermana.

— Vámonos a casa Saku —. El niño echó a andar seguido de Sakura quien estaba algo más calmada pero seguía enfadada — ¿Alguna vez has estado en una pelea de bandas?

— No, y ahora prométeme que nunca te meterás en ninguna banda —.Era mentira, Sakura había estado en algunas peleas, no es que hubiera participado abiertamente en ellas, pero si que se había visto involucrada en más de un conflicto.

— Esta bien, lo prometo, pero no te pongas así nunca más.

Al llegar a casa los gritos ya habían empezado, los hermanos se miraron y resoplaron.

— Siempre están igual — dijeron ambos al unísono. Shuichi volvió a salir hacia fuera con la premisa de tomar el aire, en cambio Sakura corrió a su cuarto e hizo como toda adolescente hace en estas situaciones. Puso la música alta y se puso a dibujar.

* * *

**NA: no estoy muy segura de si se aprecia, pero el fanfic intenta estar basado en los años 90, cuando el manga Slam Dunk se publicaba en Japón. Al final de cada capitulo explicaré los términos japoneses que uso a lo largo del fanfic, así como cosas que he elegido para este por ser típicas de los noventa. También si alguien tiene dudas sobre algo que no mencione, podéis pedírmelo para que lo ponga al final del siguiente capitulo. Hay algunos términos que doy por hecho que se conocen y otros que simplemente los aclaro por que no estoy del todo segura de ello. **

**X: **Se refiere al grupo de rock japonés X japan, pues en Japón eran conocidos originariamente solo como X.

**Yamamba: **Yamanba y manba son términos usados frecuentemente para describir a practicantes extremos de la moda fashion que practicaban las ganguros. En la moda ganguro, un bronceado profundo combinado con cabello teñido en tonos de rubio y naranja, o un gris platinado conocido como "high bleached".

**Tinker Haven Hatfield : **es un diseñador de la marca Nike. En concreto el diseñador que se encargó del diseño de algunas de las deportivas Air jordan.

**Kana: **término que describe a los silabarios japoneses, en contraposición con los caracteres logográficos chinos, conocidos como kanji y al abecedario latino conocido como rōmaji. Existen tres silabarios kana: la escritura cursiva moderna hiragana, la escritura angular moderna katakana y el uso silábico antiguo conocido como man'yōgana el cual es el ancestro de ambos.


	2. La primavera llegó

Capitulo 2 – La primavera llegó

"_Déjame, déjame, déjame _

_Tomar lo que yo anhelo, por esta vez"_

The smiths – What I want

* * *

Unos días después cuando las mellizas Usui ya se habían adaptado al nuevo curso escolar en el Shohoku, Nanami esperaba pacientemente a Tatsumi quien vivía cerca del centro comercial en el que ella trabajaba por las tardes.

La chica miraba los cerezos, le gustaba la primavera. Una excusa barata para llevar pantalones cortos y mirar a los chicos que ahora llevaban manga corta. Por ese motivo la primavera era la estación del amor, nada de flores ni polen que causaba alergias, pues que los arboles tuvieran sexo todo el día no era algo para celebrar, en especial para una adolescente a la que tan siquiera habían besado una vez.

— Hay muchos chicos guapos en el Shohoku — dijo para si misma en voz alta mientras miraba a un chico alto de pelo negro que cargaba una mochila de deporte. Un uniforme de chica se puso delante de ella, era Tatsumi intentando captar su atención, cosa que la molestó de modo que instintivamente miró hacia otro lado, allí un chico más bajito per aun guapo con los ojos muy rasgados.

— No perdemos el tiempo ¿no? — Comentó Tatsumi alejándola de aquella maravillosa visión en la que solo había chicos guapos —. Llegarás tarde al trabajo como no espabiles.

Nanami se levantó suspirando, tenía que ir a trabajar. Pensar en chicos guapos la hacia feliz, todos los problemas desaparecían al mirarlos. Las dos chicas se pusieron a andar casi como paseando. Tatsumi hablaba del judo, de lo mucho que Nanami se perdía por dejarlo, pero a la melliza no le interesaba el judo. Después de tantos años practicando deporte este había empezado a aburrirle, la presión de sus padres por que ganase premios, las compañeras que parecían ponerle peros a todo lo que ella proponía, y aquel cuerpo tan poco femenino que le veía al resto de luchadoras de judo, en definitiva el judo no era para Nanami Usui.

— Tú eres la única chica del Judo con quien realmente puedo hablar Tatsu, el resto todas me tratan como si fuera tonta — dijo Nanami molesta—,de todos modos no soy tan buena luchadora.

Tatsumi se río para sus adentros, si no fuese por el aprecio que la tenia ella también le diría lo tonta e insulsa que parecía algunas veces.

—Creo que si hubiera un club de baile me apuntaría— dijo Nanami decidida —. Pero de todos modos prefiero trabajar, así sabré lo que es ganarme mi propio dinero— justo cuando parecía que se comportaba de una forma responsable dijo — ¡Me voy a comprar montones de ropa! ¡Me convertiré en una súper Yamanba y la gente no podrá evitar admirarme vaya a donde vaya!

—Más te valdría ahorrar para la universidad —Le dijo Tatsumi secamente —. Tienes la cabeza llena de serrín, deberías pensar más en el futuro.

—Yo no soy como tú Tatsu— Contestó Nanami —. Yo no saco buenas notas y tampoco le gusto a la gente.

— Oh vamos, ni que fuera algo tan complicado — dijo Tatsumi encogiéndose de hombros. — Haz exactamente lo que esperan de ti, actúa como si fueras tonta y cuando no te miren haz lo que quieras, se lo que tu quieres ser.

Nanami no entendió lo que su amiga quería decir, creía que era demasiado complejo. Ella quería gustar a la gente, pero no deseaba hacer un papel que no se correspondiese consigo misma. Por suerte la conversación no fue más allá, pues ya estaban cerca de separarse en sus caminos. Tatsumi se marchó a casa y Nanami continuó calle abajo hacia el centro comercial.

La tienda de discos en que Nanami trabajaba era pequeña. El dueño era un fanático de la música Jazz y tenia un sinfín de vinilos de segunda mano acumulados, a Nanami le encantaban pensaba que aun que el Jazz no estuviera demasiado de moda era un tipo de música mágica que la transportaba a otro mundo, casi como mirar a los chicos guapos del instituto, pero mejor. Otra cosa que a Nanami le encantaba de su trabajo era que conocía a mucha gente de su edad que iba a comprar discos, se preguntaba si no gustaría más a la gente siendo la chica de la tienda de discos que la luchadora de judo.

Después de un buen rato en la tienda ordenando discos y aburrida de no tener clientes casi Nanami se distrajo mirándose en un espejo. Aquel uniforme que su jefe le hacia ponerse no le acababa de gustar. Se trataba de una camiseta demasiado ancha para su gusto, de modo que se la ato en la cintura enseñando el ombligo, si se había pasado tantas horas en los rayos UVA era para enseñar aquella piel morena, no para cubrirla con una fea camiseta promocional de la talla XXL.

En ese instante un chico entró en la tienda. Nanami quedó boquiabierta, aquel chico era realmente guapo. Tenía las espaldas anchas, unos brazos musculosos, ojos azul oscuro, debía medir casi dos metros y luego estaba aquel pelo de punta. "Este chico esta muy bueno" pensó observándolo, llevaba una camiseta de un equipo de la NBA, ella lo sabía debido a que Hatsuchiko siempre se levantaba a media noche para ver partidos de baloncesto americano en la televisión por satélite.

Nanami cogió su busca y tecleó "¡Dios mio me he enamorado!" y lo envió a su hermana esperando una respuesta rápida de esta, pero Hatsuchiko debía de estar muy ocupada pues no contestó en toda la tarde. El chico estaba mirando los vinilos de jazz y desde su posición Nanami solo podía verle la espalda, tal vez fuera mayor que ella, pues era extraño que no llevase un uniforme de alguna escuela, si lo hiciera tal vez podría adivinar a cual iba y… Nanami se pellizco el brazo.

— Deja de pensar en tonterías o te volverás tan obsesiva como tu hermana — se dijo a si misma en voz alta y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el mostrador, lugar donde tenia una mejor perspectiva del chico que ahora se acercaba con un disco de vinilo en las manos.

— Este no esta marcado ¿que precio tiene? — La voz de aquel chico resultaba relajada cosa que dejaba a Nanami tranquila y sonriente. Lo observó y cuando vio el vinilo que el chico tenía entre sus manos cundió el pánico.

— Esto… — No sabía como decírselo exactamente, pero aquel vinilo era uno de los de la colección personal del dueño. Se trataba de un vinilo de Duke Ellington edición de coleccionista que estaba en la tienda sólo porque era uno de los que sonaban a menudo. Iba a quedar como una idiota delante de aquel chico pero no tenia más remedio así que lo dijo —. Ha habido un error y este vinilo no esta a la venta, pero esta en CD y en casete si lo quieres.

El chico se rio y negó con la cabeza entregándole la caja del disco de vinilo.

—Es una pena. Me gusta como suena la música en los discos de vinilo, de modo que solo me lo puedo quedar siendo así —. La sonrisa del chico era contagiosa así que Nanami también sonreía.

— Tal vez podrías hablar con Matsusaka, él podría hacerte un precio especial…— Nanami se mostró pensativa —. Pero él esta por las mañanas, y por favor no le digas que perdí la caja entre los que se venden, sólo que me pediste el vinilo al escucharlo sonar.

— Esta bien — rio de nuevo el chico —, quizá me pase.

El chico se fue dejando a Nanami ensoñando con unas vacaciones de verano en la playa al lado de un chico como él con un cóctel refrescante en sus manos.

En otro punto de la ciudad Yuuka fantaseaba con otro chico, en frente de la puerta de una habitación del hospital.

Las enfermeras corrían de arriba para abajo cuchicheando y murmurando. Ella las encontraba molestas con aquellos tacones y tan bien vestidas, se sentó en un rincón no estaba segura de querer entrar a verle, si estaba de buenas le todo iría fantástico, tal vez se besarían y le daría las gracias por ir a visitarle. Si estaba de malas seguramente le gritaría, le diría que no sabía que pintaba allí y que se fuera a hacer de las suyas con su banda. En aquel momento un cuchicheo de las enfermeras llegó a sus oídos:

— Mira ya ha venido otra chica, ese Mitsui tiene mucho éxito con las chicas — dijo una, otra asentía con la cabeza.

— Es que es un chico muy guapo a pesar de ese pelo largo de macarra — añadió una tercera.

— Bueno ahora no tiene dientes — Rio la primera —, es una lastima.

—Sachiko no seas cruel — dijo la otra con una risita tonta.

Yuuka se hartó de oír aquello, que se creían esas cretinas, que si muchas chicas, que si no tenia dientes, blah. La chica decidida y convencida de que ella era una chica especial para Mitsui entró en la habitación apretando los puños deseando pegar a aquellas enfermeras repipis. Mitsui dormía, tenía la boca cerrada así que no pudo comprobar si era cierto que se había quedado sin dientes, estaba tan guapo incluso con aquella cicatriz. Una herida de guerra que lo hacia rematadamente sexy. Sintió ganas de tumbarse a su lado y dormir junto a él, pero probablemente eso le molestaría muchísimo, lo conocía demasiado bien, o eso creía ella. Escribió una nota que le decía claramente que era un idiota por estar dormido y una disculpa por no traerle ningún regalo. Después de esto Yuuka se marchó, había sido una pérdida de tiempo ir a visitarle, ya volvería en otra ocasión.

En el vestuario de las chicas, el equipo de baloncesto femenino se cambiaba ya para volver a sus casas después del duro entrenamiento que la capitana del equipo había propuesto. Hatsuchiko se quitaba una cinta del pelo y la metía en la bolsa mientras la capitana hablaba con ella sobre sus cualidades como jugadora.

— ¿De verdad nunca antes has jugado a Baloncesto en la escuela secundaria? — preguntó Izanami curiosa.

— Bueno… lo cierto es que en numerosas ocasiones he empezado el curso asistiendo al club de baloncesto, pero luego… al cabo de unos meses… —. Hatsuchiko no sabía como decir exactamente que acabado dejándolo o teniendo alguna lesión por meterse en peleas —. Digamos que el destino no desea que continúe en el equipo…

— Vaya, es una pena. No tienes demasiada potencia de salto, ni corres mucho, además eres muy delgaducha— parecía que solo tenia mensajes negativos —. Pero creo que eres muy buena lanzadora.

— Pues menos mal que es una lastima — dijo Hatsuchiko tratando de ser irónica —, aun que parezca muy delgada todo es musculatura, es algo de familia. Los Usui somos así.

— Es curioso — contestó Izanami — espero que este año el destino este de tu parte. Todas queremos conseguir becas de deporte para buenas universidades, y para eso… — su pose tranquila de charla cambió por una apasionada que apretaba los puños con emoción por que veía su sueño muy cerca de la punta de sus dedos— ¡debemos brillar en el campeonato nacional!

Si, aquel era el sueño de la mayoría de chicos y chicas del instituto, resaltar en cualquier cosa que les interesase y obtener becas, de deporte, como artistas, o simplemente por ser estudiantes estrella. A Hatsuchiko en realidad no le preocupaba demasiado, sus padres podían pagarle la universidad que eligiera, pero en el fondo deseaba demostrarle a su familia que ella era capaz de conseguirlo por sus propios medios aun que supusiera muchísimo esfuerzo. En especial por que debía mantenerse alejada de conflictos y peleas. Esta empresa le parecía realmente complicada, pues cuando se presentaba la ocasión no podía cerrar la boca y decía aquello que le pasaba por la cabeza, de hecho había sido de ese modo como se había conocido con Yuuka.

Una vez recogidas sus cosas Hatsuchiko fue a dejar las pelotas de baloncesto en el gimnasio, pues a las chicas les tocaba entrenar en la cancha descubierta mientras que los chicos entrenaban en el gimnasio. Lo que allí vio sorprendió a la chica, pues se encontró con Sakuragi.

— ¿Las habréis limpiado al menos?—Dijo el pelirrojo sospechoso de que estuvieran sucias.

— Claro que si zopenco — contestó la chica irritada, la duda ofendía. — ¿Tu no odiabas el baloncesto?

— ¿Cómo? Un genio del baloncesto como yo ¿odiarlo? — Rio Hanamichi con el ego inflado y haciéndose el héroe — y si vienes a vernos en el próximo partido amistoso contra el Ryonan verás quien es el rey de la cancha.

Hatsuchiko lo miró de soslayo preguntándose que diablos le había pasado a aquel macarra vago que solo se metía en peleas, dejó las pelotas en su lugar y cono si un rayo la partiera lo supo.

— ¡TE GUSTA UNA CHICA A LA QUE LE GUSTA EL BALONCESTO!— Gritó señalándole con el dedo índice descaradamente — ¿Quién es? ¿Juega en el equipo femenino? De ser así no tienes ninguna posibilidad Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo se molestó mucho, pero seguido se dio cuenta de que tenia una arma no muy secreta con la que contra atacar, arqueo las dejas y golpeo ligeramente a la chica con el codo.

— ¿Y tu que? Metiéndote en peleas para impresionar a Yohei —. Le había dado en su punto débil y lo sabia, ahora era la chica la que estaba molesta, estaba roja como un tomate y apretaba los puños.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Negaba ella.

— No disimules, él también lo sabe — dijo Sakuragi riendo. — Pero no por que tú se lo hayas dicho, seguro que te daría calabazas con lo seca y poco femenina que eres.

— Pues para calabazas todas las que has recibido tú — dijo entre dientes la chica marchándose el gimnasio mientras Sakuragi reía. Ella se giró para dejarle las cosas claras a aquel mono pelirrojo — ¡Has ganado un asalto, pero esto no quedará así!

Dicho esto se marchó, no quería llegar tarde a buscar a su hermana al trabajo, quería explicarle a Nanami que seria titular este año a pesar de ser una novata de primero. Las expectativas de ganar el campeonato nacional eran pocas, puesto que no había casi jugadoras de los otros cursos lo que las convertía en un equipo de novatas, pero por otra parte les daba más oportunidades de destacar.

En la habitación de Sakura, esta trabajaba en una idea para un comic que había tenido aquella misma tarde. Esta idea había surgido después de una gran equivocación al intentar ir a ver el entrenamiento de baloncesto de Hatsuchiko, en el gimnasio en vez de en la cancha. Allí había visto al guapo chico de la azotea, había descubierto que su nombre era Kaede Rukawa, de primero. Al parecer una promesa del baloncesto japonés, de este modo el seductor personaje creado días atrás se convertía en el héroe de un manga romántico con una chica, una chica de pelo revuelto sin la más mínima idea de baloncesto que se enamoraba de él a primera vista.

Sakura había encontrado su vía de escape, tenia que estudiar más al héroe de su manga. Ella y Hatsuchiko irían a todos los partidos con el pretexto de aprender baloncesto y estudiar al personaje principal. Aún no se lo había propuesto pero algo le decía que Hatsuchiko no podría negarse. Kaede Rukawa era una promesa del baloncesto, pero ya era una estrella como personaje de manga y sin duda alguna los bocetos que estaba realizando le favorecían mucho.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Shuichi entró en la habitación. Sakura no reparó en ello, el trabajo era más importante.

— Dice mamá que es hora de hacer la cena — anunció el niño intentando captar la atención de su hermana, pero nada esta no le hacia caso. — ¡Saku! — Gritó el niño, ahora Sakura lo miraba impaciente, tenía que volver al trabajo cuanto antes —. Mamá dice que vayas a hacer la cena.

— Hoy no hay cena, estoy muy ocupada trabajando en… — Sakura intentaba pensar en algo que sonase convincente para su madre. — Un examen de matemáticas muy importante.

Shuichi miraba por encima de Sakura lo que había en su pupitre tan lleno de papeles: bocetos y lápices de diferentes durezas y varias gomas de borrar… Unas manchas de tinta en las manos de Sakura la delataban aun más.

— Pues a mi me parece que lo que haces no es estudiar matemáticas… — Comentó Shuichi mirando algunos de los bocetos de Sakura. Tomó uno en sus manos y rio, se trataba de uno de los últimos bocetos de Rukawa, en el que se le veía algo sudado por el esfuerzo del entrenamiento. — ¿Quién es este? ¿Tu novio?

La cara de Sakura mostraba varias emociones, ira, vergüenza y a la vez algo de euforia al imaginar que Kaede Rukawa era su novio, pero la decepción se marcó en su voz al contestarle la verdad a su hermano pequeño.

— No, no lo es —. Sakura le quitó el boceto de las manos a Shuichi e intentaba echarlo de su habitación — ¡Prepárate un sándwich!

— ¡Pero Sakura-chan! — se quejó Shuichi. — Tengo hambre ¡quiero comida de verdad! — Como no funcionaba aquella técnica de suplica optó por otra —. Dibujas muy bien y eres muy guapa, seguro que este tío que dibujas esta coladito de ti.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con intensidad se disponía a hacerle un gran festín a su hermano cuando reparó en la técnica que estaba usando Shuichi, la técnica de agasajarla hasta conseguir lo deseado.

— ¡Tu madre! ¡Niñato del demonio! — Gritó Sakura molesta volviendo a su silla. — Iré más tarde, déjame terminar la página que esta a medias.

Sakura continuó dibujando hasta que la página estuvo casi completa. Podía oír el estomago de su hermano rugiendo con gran intensidad, este sonido la irritaba y la hacia perder la concentración, no deseaba preparar ninguna comida ni para Shuichi, ni para ella ni para nadie, pero sin poder evitar sentir cierta lastima por su hermano y sin poder concentrarse de nuevo se dirigió a la cocina y preparó la cena.

* * *

**NA: ****He hablado de los buscas, no he llegado a comprender cual es el radio de frecuencia que tienen. En principio funcionan más o menos con ondas de radio, así que me imagino que es algo de tipo regional. Ni idea, puede que Hatsuchiko no conteste por que sea imposible que le llegue el mensaje… En fin, los buscas no se si eran muy populares en Japón en los 90, pero en EE UU si, debido a la procedencia de las mellizas, creí conveniente que pudieran usarlos. **

**Duke Ellington: Músico de ****compositor****, ****director**** y ****pianista****estadounidense**** de ****jazz****. Está considerado, según la crítica, como uno de los más importantes e influyentes ****compositores**** de ****jazz**** de la historia, junto a ****Louis Armstrong**** y ****Charlie Parker****. **

**He elegido el Jazz como música que les gusta a los personajes, debido a que en los 70 y 80 el Jazz influía muchísimo a la sociedad culta japonesa. Como Takehiko Inoue nació en el 67 he pensado que le pilló toda esa época. No se tú, me emocioné con hacerlo más o menos fiel. **


	3. Los domingo en Tokio

Capitulo 3 - Los domingos en Tokio

"_tu respuesta era siempre tal vez"_

Rise against - Like the angel

* * *

Yuuka odiaba los domingos, para sus amigos la chica pasaba los domingos en Tokio con una banda de yakuza. Obviamente esto era mentira. Todos y cada uno de los domingos su madre la obligaba a vestirse bien para ir a la iglesia, escuchar a aquel estúpido sacerdote hablar sobre un dios en el que ella no estaba segura de creer y seguir todas aquellas normas morales que le causaban repulsa.

Su madre se había pasado al catolicismo hacia unos diez años, después de la muerte del padre de la pequeña Yuuka. La mujer se había volcado en leer libros religiosos y en tener una fe ciega en aquel ser superior que les había arrebatado al cabeza de familia.

Aquel domingo no era especial. Vestida con un traje azul marino de cuello de barco y una falda por debajo de la rodilla, Yuuka acompañó a su madre a la iglesia a escuchar un sermón sobre la moralidad y la virginidad. Un sermón que molestó a la chica puesto que ella había regalado su virginidad a un chico de banda por mera curiosidad ante el sexo. La decepción consecuente de sus actos era un tema que la afligía, pues ella esperaba algo más, algo que encontró en la cama de Mitsui, y en parte era razón de su obsesión por el chico.

Al volver a casa después del sermón semanal del pastor, Yuuka estaba de muy mal humor. La puntilla de aquel vestido le picaba y los zapatos le hacían sudar los pies a la vez que se los sentía doloridos debido al duro material con que estaban hechos. En su cabeza solo pensaba en la voz del pastor y en aquello que le dirían este y su madre si conocieran su vida sexual, en realidad algo escasa desde que su obsesión con el chico de pelo largo había empezado.

La chica cambió aquel recatado vestido de niña por unos tejanos y una apretada camiseta de tirantes que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Su madre estaba a punto de soltarle una reprimenda sobre lo provocativa que vestía y la moralidad de la vestimenta, pero era una empresa en vano. Yuuka no la escuchó, ni cuando empezó a hablar mientras la chica de corto pelo buscaba las llaves de casa, ni cuando esta salió por la puerta de casa dejando a la mujer hablando sola.

La chica caminaba sola por la ciudad debajo del abrasador sol en busca de algún bar en el que tomar algo fresco durante un rato, para olvidarse de todas aquellas tonterías que habían tratado de meterle en la cabeza en la iglesia, cuando se encontró cara a cara con Mitsui.

Los dos se miraron con intensidad. La mascarilla que él llevaba puesta acrecentaba las sospechas de la chica respecto a sus dientes. El chico arqueo sus cejas a modo de saludo, ella intentó hablarle, pero el la ignoró por completo y girando sobre sus pasos se fue por otro lado. Yuuka salió corriendo tras él, se colocó a su lado intentando seguir su paso y hablar con el.

— Ya veo que te han dado el alta — dijo ella —, podrías haberme llamado.

Mitsui se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada. Ella realmente se preguntaba que diablos pasaba con él y por qué la ignoraba de ese modo.

— En serio — continuó intentando la chica —. Quería hablar contigo ¿Cómo has estado?

— Murakawa déjalo ¿quieres?— Le dijo Mitsui detrás de aquella mascarilla —. No es que no te considere una amiga, pero eres una pesada. Te presentaste en el hospital dos veces, no te he llamado y no pretendo hacerlo. Cuando tenga ganas ya te llamaré.

— ¿Ganas de que? — Gritó molesta la chica pensando en que Mitsui pensaba en tener sexo y no a charlar con ella — ¡Eres un CERDO!

— ¿Pero que dices? —. La cara de Mitsui era un puzle a medio hacer. Yuuka era una cría, se lo había dejado todo muy claro antes de que empezase —. Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, no vamos a ir de la mano por la playa, ni te acompañaré del colegio a casa, asúmelo y déjame en paz de una vez.

Yuuka sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte en su sien, si ya estaba enfadada, ahora lo estaba aun más, Mitsui era un cretino, ¿como podía estar tan colgada de un tío como él?

—Que te den Hisashi —. En su cabeza Yuuka buscaba algún modo de ofenderlo, irritarlo, sólo deseaba pegarlo hasta quedarse sin fuerzas —. No sé que tía te follará ahora que no tienes dientes.

Mitsui se molestó mucho. Se decía a si mismo que no estaba bien pegar a una chica, ni aun que fuera Murakawa quien podría haber sido una luchadora digna para casi cualquier chico de su edad. No tuvo que retenerse mucho pues ella se marchó corriendo dejándolo solo.

Un rato después en la casa de los Usui, Nanami y Tatsumi leían revistas de moda acompañadas de dos vasos de té helado en el suelo del comedor. Las dos chicas habían estado experimentando con el maquillaje. Tatsumi no parecía ella misma, se había puesto ropa de Nanami y un maquillaje ligeramente más oscuro que su tono de piel, las dos eran unas perfectas gyaru. Esta era parte de la verdadera personalidad de Tatsumi, no muy distinta a Nanami.

— Has visto esta foto de Hikaru Kumashi, tiene que estar retocada por ordenador — rio Tatsumi —, y se ha operado los ojos. Seguro que es de esas que viajan a Corea a hacerse cirugía estética.

— ¿En serio? — Contestó Nanami mirando intrigada la fotografía en la revista que tenía Tatsumi —. Yo nunca me operaria la cara, cuando Hatsu y yo vamos a Estados Unidos a ver a nuestros padres, los chicos nos agasajan mucho por nuestros rasgos asiáticos.

— Quiero ir a Estados Unidos ¡llévame contigo! — Dijo Tatsumi tirando la revista por los aires fascinada por la idea de visitar un país occidental —. Tiene que ser genial, con todos esos chicos tan altos y guapos, y todas esas discotecas de moda.

— Bueno, a mí me parece aburrido —, Nanami suspiró. No sabía como explicarle a su amiga que no era todo tan fantástico como en las películas —. En realidad no te dejan entrar a la mayoría de discotecas, pero…

En aquel momento el timbre sonó, había alguien en la puerta de la casa. Tatsumi salió corriendo a lavarse la cara y ponerse su ropa habitual. Nanami podía verla en sus momentos de chica normal, pero nadie más. Al volver al comedor, se encontró con Yuuka sentada en el sofá. La gyaru le servía un vaso de té helado.

— Vaya, pensaba que Hatsu estaría aquí —comentó Yuuka decepcionada. No es que quisiera hablar de lo que había sucedido, pero hablar con Hatsuchiko la ayudaba a olvidar sus problemas como si se tratase de cosas sin importancia — ¿Qué os traéis entre manos?

—Nada, Hatsu ha ido con Saku a ver un partido de los chicos del equipo de baloncesto y Tatsu y yo jugábamos a imitar a cantantes de pop —. Esta ultima puntualización sobre lo que andaban haciendo no le gustó nada a Tatsumi , pero fingió no haberlo oído. Si Yuuka no sacaba el tema ella se mostraría indiferente.

— ¿Con Sakura? — Preguntó extrañada a la vez que dolida Yuuka —. Pensaba que no eran tan amigas, a mi no me ha dicho nada de ningún partido.

— Si bueno, como tú ibas a ir a Tokio con tus amigos de allí.

— ¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien esas dos? — Tatsumi se mostraba más bien sorprendida. — Siempre pensé que no encajaban, Hatsu es muy activa y Saku es tan tranquila.

Nanami sonrió se llevo las manos a las mejillas, el tema le resultaba sumamente interesante, además le encantaba ser ella la que explicase con pelos y señales lo sucedido:

— Saku se ha enamorado de un chico del equipo de Baloncesto —. Como si fuera un secreto, la chica continuó muy despacio explicándoles detalles sobre el chico que le gustaba a Sakura. — Es de primero, es como un romance de película en el que ella es mayor y el pensará que ella nunca se fijaría en él.

— ¡Que infantil eres! — Dijeron las otras dos chicas casi a la vez, a lo que Nanami reaccionó con un parpadeo y suspirando.

—No sabéis lo que es el romance —Contestó la gyaru. En ese momento Nanami cayó en la cuenta de algo. No le había preguntado a Yuuka nada más sobre aquel chico del que habían hablado el primer día de clase, así que lo hizo — ¿Y tu? ¿Qué hay con el chico aquel del hospital?

Yuuka que bebía té casi se atraganta al oír a su amiga preguntar por Mitsui, en vez de mostrar su enfado lo que hizo fue sonreír y contestar de forma despreocupada:

— ¡Hisashi ya es historia! — Por dentro ardía en rabia a la vez de deseos de volverlo a ver. En su cabeza se repetía seguidamente una escena en la que él se ponía de rodillas y le pedía disculpas por sus comentarios crueles, le confesaba su amor y se reconciliaban fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo como Mistui sabía hacerlo —. Aparecerá otro pronto.

— Vaya que vida sexual tan activa tienes ¿no? — Comentó Tatsumi insinuando que Yuuka se acostaba con demasiados hombres, probablemente por que ella nunca se había atrevido a dar un solo paso con ningún chico a pesar de que su labor por intentar ser una chica modelo había resultado un éxito produciendo un alto numero de pretendientes.

— Bueno Tatsu, a mi no se ocurre rechazar a tantos hombres como a ti — Añadió Yuuka intentando dejarla por puritana remilgada. — Quien sabe, no se, a lo mejor tienes algo que esconder ahí debajo.

— ¿No os ha parecido que ha sonado el timbre? — Dijo Nanami preocupada por la alta tensión generada por los comentarios de las otras dos chicas. — ¿Por qué una de vosotras no va a abrir?

Las dos chicas miraron a Nanami perplejas, y fue Tatsumi la que habló por las dos al decir:

— Nana-chan, esta es tu casa.

— ¡Oh! Claro, perdonad es que quería explicaros algo que me ocurrió el otro día con un chico tan guapo — dijo Nanami desviando la conversación hacia si misma. Estaba la chica explicando lo que le había sucedido en la tienda de discos la otra tarde cuando la puerta se oyó seguida de las voces de Hatsuchiko y Sakura.

— ¡Hemos traído comida!— Anunció Sakura. — ¡Y noticias frescas!

— ¡Yuuka! — exclamó Hatsuchiko al ver a su amiga en el sofá. — pensé que estarías en Tokio.

— Ya... Bueno cambié de planes en el último momento.

Sobre la mesa colocaron varios tazones de yakisoba y gyozas con mucha salsa de soja, mientras compartían la comida hablaban sobre el partido y el equipo de baloncesto del instituto. Sakura en ese momento sacó de su mochila su libreta de bocetos para anunciar su último proyecto a sus amigas. La chica no solía anunciar proyectos de comic, ni en realidad hablar mucho sobre si misma, pero la creación de aquel manga en concreto era algo de lo que tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Cuando Sakura sacó su libreta de bocetos, Hatsuchiko puso cara de hastío.

— Otra vez no — se quejó la chica. — Más Rukawa, si, es un genial jugador, pero ¡El partido tenia muchos más jugadores brillantes Sakura!

— ¿Kaede Rukawa? — preguntó Nanami sorprendida. — Así que era él, si que tienes buen ojo para los chicos Sakurita.

Sakura se sonrojó, ni tan siquiera se fijo en que Nanami la había llamado de aquel modo tan cursi que no le gustaba nada, abrió la libreta y empezó a hablar sobre su manga y lo bueno que era Rukawa en la cancha.

— ¿Hemos ganado? — Preguntó Tatsumi más preocupada por el nombre que pudiera adquirir el instituto que por otra cosa. Hatsuchiko negó con la cabeza, se disponía a hablar de las cualidades de los miembros del equipo del Ryonan, pero Sakura la golpeó con la libreta de bocetos en la cabeza. Para Sakura, Rukawa era mucho mejor que ese puerco espín de Sendoh y no deseaba oír ninguna crítica ni comparación. Rukawa era su héroe, lo veía como una gran estrella, alguien inigualable.

Después de comer las chicas jugaron al póker usando galletas como objeto de apuesta, Hatsuchiko pronto se quedó sin ninguna, convirtiéndose en la jugadora más mala del mundo, no sabia mentir su cara reflejaba todo lo que ella pensaba, aun que probablemente estaba distraída por que en el partido había tenido unos minutos para hablar con Yohei. Como de costumbre sus conversaciones con el chico suponían que el hablase, sonriese y fuese encantador mientras ella se sonrojaba contestando secamente y vergonzosa a cualquier cosa que el pudiera decir. Por otro lado Yuuka y Tatsumi se picaban constantemente por ver quien conseguía más galletas, como si aquello fuera un juego serio en el que el futuro de sus clanes dependiera de la cantidad de galletas conseguidas. Al parecer la conversación que habían tenido anteriormente las había hecho enfrentarse como nunca antes. Sakura dejó de jugar a mitad de la partida para dibujar a Tatsumi y Yuuka, cediendo sus ganancias a Nanami quien parecía la única que sacaba provecho del juego, acumulando casi todas las galletas. La mayoría de las cuales se las daba a la cobaya que compartía con su hermana, pues sentía miedo de que la disputa por el control de las apuestas entre Tatsumi y Yuuka se convirtiera en un conflicto de tres personas. El juego terminó con una cobaya empachada, una Tatsumi preocupada por sus estudios de forma repentina y una Yuuka encerrada en la habitación de Hatsuchiko fingiendo necesitar descanso por que el póker era agotador.

Hatsuchiko aun preocupada por su última conversación con Yohei corrió disimuladamente detrás de Yuuka. En la habitación la chica del pelo más corto estaba tendida sobre la cama, la otra se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Un silencio un poco incomodo precedió a una conversación sobre Yohei y las intenciones de la melliza a declararse de una vez por todas.

— Búscate otro chico Hatsu — sugirió Yuuka — ¡Eres guapa! — La chica no sabía como animar a su amiga. — Sólo fíjate en tu hermana, cuando va por la calle los chicos la miran siempre.

— Como para no mirarla, con el pelo tan falso que lleva. Por no hablar del maquillaje — Hatsuchiko se mostraba escéptica respecto a que a Nanami la mirasen por su atractivo —. Por supuesto podría conseguir a un súper mejor amigo que jugase a baloncesto con quien tendría todo en común, es sencillo, ¡pero es que Yohei tiene algo!

— Entonces creo que lo tienes claro ¿no?

—Si, si el destino nos ha puesto en la clase siete es por algún motivo — dijo Hatsuchiko emocionada — ¿Cómo lo haces tú? ¿Como hablas con los chicos que te gustan sin ponerte nerviosa y morir?

Yuuka aun afectada por sus ultimas palabras con Mitsui rompió a llorar, no quería hacerlo pero el hecho de ver como su amiga la idolatraba por sus relaciones sentimentales la hacia sentir vacía, falsa y estúpida.

— No lo se Hatsu —contestó Yuuka con la voz quebrada. — A mi las cosas no me salen tan bien como crees.

Hatsuchiko abrazó a su amiga. Tenía miedo de preguntarle, de modo que se limitó a demostrarle su apoyo.

— No te preocupes Yuu, todo irá bien — le dijo a su amiga preocupada. Era la primera vez que veía a Yuuka llorar. Esta no le contó nada, pues aun que le reconfortaba que su amiga la apoyara de ese modo tan incondicional no era del tipo que explicaba sus problemas con facilidad, ni tan siquiera a la que consideraba su mejor amiga.

Rato más tarde, después de que Sakura se marchase a su casa, las mellizas cenaron con Yuuka unas sardinas fritas con arroz que Nanami había preparado. La chica de pelo corto se quedó con sus amigas hasta bien entrada la noche, pero se negó al ofrecimiento de estas a quedarse a dormir, pues era consciente de que debía volver a casa o su madre se preocuparía.

De camino a casa, Yuuka paseaba relajadamente cuando un motorista sin casco la saludó, se trataba de Tetsuo, una cara amiga a quien hacia muchísimo tiempo que no veía.

— Ei ¿que tal? — Dijo Yuuka al ver que Tetsuo paraba su moto cerca de ella —. Hacia siglos que no te veía.

— Bien, hoy me encontré con Mitsui, acaba de salir del hospital y ya esta pensando en montar una buena — contesto el motorista. — ¿Y tu princesa?

— Bien y no me llames eso, capullo, — dijo Yuuka sacándole la lengua amigablemente, — ¿Que tiene en mente ese idiota de Mitsui?

— Cosas de tíos — contestó Tetsuo intentando restarle importancia.

— Bah es un imbécil — se limitó a decir la chica. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo sutil, pensaba en Mitsui.

Tetsuo se ofreció a llevarla en moto. Yuuka aceptó el ultimo tren debía de haber salido hacia rato y pensar en andar hasta su casa le causaba mucha pereza. El único inconveniente era que su madre le echaría otro sermón por volver a casa en la moto de un hombre.

Al volver a casa su madre la esperaba viendo la televisión, la chica se esperaba que volviera al tema de la ropa provocativa y le añadiese un "¿Qué horas de llegar son estas?" pero la mujer parecía harta de intentarlo. Nunca se habían llevado mal, pero tampoco no es que ella le prestara mucha atención a su madre ni a sus consejos. ¿Seria más feliz creyendo en un dios y rezando por las noches? ¿Caería un chico como Mitsui a los pies de una devota remilgada? Ese tipo de pensamientos eran los que aparecían en su mente cuando veía a su madre y cuando se miraba a si misma en el espejo. De los pocos recuerdos que guardaba de su padre sólo tenía una imagen de un hombre difícil de tratar que gritaba mucho y le gustaban las cosas hechas a su manera. En realidad era bueno y cuidaba mucho de su familia, pero su madre no era la misma ahora que cuando conoció a aquel hombre.

Yuuka intentó no pensar más en aquello, no tenia sentido, ni sus padres habían sido un ejemplo de nada, ni le serviría su madre como modelo de conducta.

* * *

**NA: Creo que no hace falta que explique lo que son una Gyaru y un Yakuza ¿no? Si no es así ¡decídmelo! **

**Acabo de terminar el fanfic y ahora sólo me queda ir subiéndolo progresivamente cuando consiga tiempo para corregir errores y tal. Puedo decir que algunos de los personajes me caen fatal T_T y me refiero a los OCs, esos a los que modifiqué sus personalidades por que eran planos y aburridos. Ahora son personajes que necesitan una bofetada xD me gustaría dársela en la historia pero ya estaba todo planeado, no puedo ni hacerles bashing a mis propios personajes *llanto desconsolado* **


	4. Perspectiva

Capitulo 4 – Perspectiva

"_esta fantasía es para ti,_

_Las fantasías son reales este año."_

Jesus on extasy – 2nd Skin

* * *

La tarde del lunes Tatsumi ya no pudo soportarlo más, a punto de estallar en ira frente al equipo femenino de judo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Todo el material que pertenecía al equipo de judo femenino estaba destrozado, algunas cosas podían haber estado en el instituto desde la época en que el primer estudiante de secundaria alta había puesto un pie en el instituto Shohoku de Kanagawa.

La chica cogió un poco de espuma que salía de un rincón de la colchoneta que usaban para practicar, sentía ganas de tirársela a la cara a Aota. Si bien el consejo escolar había garantizado una buena suma de dinero al equipo de judo, sin especificar genero, este había gastado la mayor parte del dinero en trajes para el equipo masculino con sus nombres a la espalda, sin pensar en las colchonetas que debían usar.

Cuando Tatsumi llegó frente a la puerta del aula en la que se encontraba el capitán del equipo masculino de judo toda su ira se fue disipando al pensar lo que dirían de ella por los pasillos si aquello se hacia eco entre los estudiantes. De este modo que corrió al despacho del director del centro para notificarle la necesidad de fondos para mejorar el espacio destinado a la practica del judo.

Al salir del despacho del director la chica no se sentía especialmente contenta. No había más fondos, ni para el quipo de judo, ni para el de voleibol, ni tan siquiera para el periódico escolar que salía una vez al mes cuando tenían suerte. Al parecer no se trataba de un problema de mala gestión de Aota, a quien había mal interpretado la chica. Sencillamente aquel curso no se podía gastar tanto en material para los clubs del instituto por que se había invertido en equipos informáticos nuevos que darían a la escuela un poco más de prestigio. Aquello era la escuela pública, Tatsumi odiaba ser estudiante de esta y no de una escuela más prestigiosa adscrita a alguna universidad. Se preguntaba como conseguiría que ella o las chicas de su equipo ganasen campeonatos y se hicieran un nombre en el mundo del judo desde la secundaria si no tenían material con el que entrenar.

Frustrada por las nuevas que había recibido, la chica volvía a hablar con el resto de miembros del club de judo cuando se cruzó con Hatsuchiko. La chica de menor edad iba vestida de forma deportiva y cargaba un carro de pelotas de baloncesto.

— ¿De donde vienes vestida así? — Preguntó Hatsuchiko curiosa al ver a su amiga vestida con el judogi.

La judoca hubiera sonreído triunfal de mostrarse en su atuendo de luchadora si no hubiera sido por las noticias que acababa de recibir, las cuales casi con pelos y señales le explicó a su compañera.

— Pues yo esperaba que arreglasen los carros y las canchas de fuera, están ya un poco tocados — comentó la estudiante de primer año.

— Si tan solo hubiera una manera de conseguir algo de dinero — se quejó Tatsumi exagerando su expresión con un puchero. Después de un rato paradas en medio del corredor charlando sobre las dificultades que suponía la falta de fondos para los clubs de extra escolares, se les ocurrió algo que podía salvar la situación.

— ¡Creo que tengo una idea!— Dijo Hatsuchiko. La chica recordaba que cuando ella y Nanami eran niñas, durante el tiempo que pasaron en Estado Unidos con sus padres. El instituto al que su hermano mayor asistía organizaba eventos para obtener fondos. Esta era una posibilidad viable, más el problema estaba en que no estaba segura de cómo se podía organizar un evento en el instituto Shohoku —. Si organizáramos algo en lo que todos los estudiantes pudieran participar aportando una pequeña cantidad de dinero como…

— ¡Un baile! ¡Como en las películas americanas! — Interrumpió Tatsumi emocionada con la idea, su amiga puso cara de escepticismo al oírla. Estaba cansada de que todo el mundo tuviera aquella obsesión con las cosas americanas, a pesar de que ella misma había adoptado elementos culturales de aquel país no creía que aquella sobre excitación ante la idea prefabricada de Hollywood fuera algo sano.

—No, eso supondría un gasto mayor. Lo que necesitamos es hacer algo que no cueste dinero, si hiciéramos alguna exhibición o… — los ojos de Hatsuchiko se iluminaron — ¡Un partido de baloncesto!

— Solo quieres lucirte — dijo la judoca pensando que Hatsuchiko era una egocéntrica. No entendía por que un partido de baloncesto podía tener más atractivo que un baile al más puro estilo de Grease.

— ¡No! ¿Acaso no has visto lo bueno que es el equipo masculino de baloncesto? Imagina equipos mixtos —. La jugadora de baloncesto sólo pensaba en jugar contra un jugador en concreto, Rukawa. Una gran oportunidad para probarse a sí misma con un oponente aparentemente invencible —. Voy a decírselo a Izanami ahora mismo ¡Seguro que le encantará la idea! Lleva el carro al gimnasio.

Hatsuchiko corrió hacia el vestuario para encontrar a la capitana del equipo de baloncesto, deseaba con muchas ganas poder hacer aquel partido contra el equipo masculino.

Mientras Tatsumi llevaba el carro hacia el gimnasio tranquilamente pensó que no era mala idea crear un seguido de exhibiciones deportivas con el fin de conseguir fondos. Ciertamente se podrían pagar colchonetas nuevas o incluso un buen tatami destinado para el judo, si la idea tenia el apoyo de la mayoría de estudiantes del instituto claro. Además si Hatsuchiko podía querer probarse contra el equipo masculino ¿Por qué no podría ella enfrentar su equipo contra el equipo masculino? Aun que las diferencias de peso hacían complicado una exhibición mixta, tal vez este evento podía influenciar a Nanami para volver al equipo de judo.

A la mañana siguiente se presentaría de nuevo en la dirección de la escuela para promover la idea que su amiga le había dado. Si tenia éxito en la organización, aquel evento iba a quedar genial en su currículum para entrar en la universidad.

Una vez Hatsuchiko se había duchado, vestido y bailado frente al espejo al pensar que se enfrentaría a Rukawa en un partido de baloncesto, pensó que tal vez en un día como aquel tenia que encontrar el valor para poder hablar con Yohei —.Es el destino— se dijo convencida de que las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Frente al espejo de nuevo se dio cuenta de que no la dejarían entrar en el bar en el que él trabajaba él si vestía uniforme escolar, de modo que rebuscó en su bolsa de deporte una camiseta limpia de recambio. Casualmente llevaba una de Nanami que debía de haber llegado a su bolsa por error, la camiseta era un top blanco ajustado que le llegaba hasta la cadera sin mangas. No le importó mucho el aspecto que tenia, era perfecta si podía entrar en el bar con ella puesta. Después de este cambio de ropa, se calzó sus deportivas y fue en busca de aquel bar en el que Yohei trabajaba.

Al entrar en aquel establecimiento se sintió intimidada, era un lugar oscuro, con gente mucho mayor que ella, olía mucho a tabaco y ella sentía que todo el mundo la miraba preguntándose que diablos hacia una chica de instituto allí. Se trataba de un bar para adultos de modo que probablemente Yohei trabajaba allí de forma ilegal. Por un momento el pánico estuvo a punto de hacer que se marchase, pero tragó saliva y se dijo a si misma en su cabeza "¡a por todas Hatsu!"

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí? — Preguntó Yohei quien estaba detrás de ella haciendo que la chica diera un respingo asustada, cosa que hizo le sonreír.

— Hablar contigo — contesto rápidamente al girarse y verlo sosteniendo una bandeja. — Eso es.

Él le indicó a ella que lo esperase en la parte de atrás del local pues en diez minutos terminaba el turno que debía hacer aquel día.

La parte de atrás del local era un sitio algo cochambroso con cubos de basura caídos. Mientras esperaba, un gato flacucho se paseaba entre sus pies esperando que le diera algo de comer, pero ella estaba ocupada maldiciéndose a si misma por haberse asustado al oírle, creía que Yohei debía pensar que no era más que una niña infantiloide y tonta.

Tal y como había dicho, a los diez minutos estaba frente a ella con aquella sonrisa característica de él que hacia que Hatsuchiko perdiera el norte. Espantó al gato que parecía algo enfadado por el hecho de que lo ignorasen por completo, y se fueron de aquel lugar tan poco agradable para una charla.

— ¿Qué te cuentas Usui? — Preguntó el curioso por que ella hubiera ido a buscarlo al trabajo cuando habitualmente le hablaba con una gramática dudosa y monosílabos si podía evitar hablar mucho rato. La chica se preguntaba a sí misma por que no podía él abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla sin más.

—Bu-bueno — empezó a decir ella, los dos caminaban sin un destino concreto simplemente paseaban, ella miraba sus zapatos. El suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de flores de cerezo, la chica pensó que aquello era mucho más romántico que la parte trasera del bar, pero se quitó esa idea de la cabeza con rapidez. Si pensaba en que aquella charla era algo romántico seguramente continuaría tartamudeando y haciendo el tonto como de costumbre —. Primero, deja de llamarme Usui, te dije mi nombre hace mucho tiempo ¿acaso no te acuerdas que me lo preguntaste y yo te contesté con voz repipi?

— Tartamudeaste, y después te fuiste corriendo, aun hoy me pregunto si te dije algo que disgustase.

— Da igual — las mejillas de la chica estaban muy rojas, ella apretaba los puños muy fuerte clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano era ahora o nunca. Si lo decía tal vez su destino la llevase por donde ella más lo deseaba — ¡Es que me gustas! Es una aclaración no una declaración, no te pienses lo que no es.

Yohei rio, ¿que creía que podía creer que se pensaría? después de haber sido observado durante toda la escuela secundaria y al mismo tiempo recibir evasivas cada vez intentaba hablar con ella le venia con esas, aquella chica no tenia remedio.

— Ya sé que te gusto, por eso siempre intento hablar contigo — dijo él aun riéndose. Ella se había quedado quieta y había levantado la mirada fijando la vista en su compañero de clase ¿la besaría en aquel momento? El chico continuó hablando — me siento a tu lado en clase e intento hablar contigo, siento mucha curiosidad por que pasa por tu cabeza, pero es que siempre eres tan distante.

— Te lo ha dicho Hanamichi ¿verdad? — Hatsuchiko levantó el puño y frunció el ceño, sólo podía pensar que aquel mono pelirrojo era un traidor, un sucio traidor. — le mataré en cuanto le vea.

— También sé que te llevas bien con Hanamichi — dijo el chico intentando ser irónico — y no, no me lo ha dicho él.

Hatsuchiko bajo el puño y reflexionó sobre sus actos, ¿realmente su forma de comportarse había sido tan evidente? Sonrió de forma amarga pensando que había sido una tonta todo el tiempo, sentía ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo ya había hecho demasiado el ridículo en los últimos años.

— Y tú… — balbuceó la chica — ¿tú no piensas que yo sea una tipeja poco femenina, fea y flacucha como dice Hanamichi?

— Anda, te acompañaré a casa — contestó él sonriéndole y pensando que era realmente inocente, obviamente evadió responder aquella pregunta. Yohei era un chico sociable y encantador, pero tampoco no hasta el punto ser un libro abierto, por lo menos no hasta haber conseguido que la chica se relacionase de una forma normal con él —. Las chicas no debéis andar solas por la calle a estas horas.

Los dos caminaron hasta la casa de ella, la chica intentaba desinhibirse hablando de la exhibición de baloncesto y de las ganas que tenia de que se pudiera llevar a cabo. Ella insistía que le daría la peor de las palizas a Hanamichi en la cancha y que se arrepentiría de haberle contado a su amigo que a ella le gustaba. Yohei se sentía a gusto de que ella por fin se abriera un poco y hablase con él, ciertamente había pasado algún tiempo preguntándose cuanto más duraría aquel estado de incomunicación con aquella chica que le llamaba tanto la atención.

En la azotea del instituto bajo un cielo estrellado Sakura oía pasos que subían las escaleras, ¿se trataba de Rukawa? Así lo deseaba la chica. Preocupada por el aspecto que pudiera tener se arregló un poco el pelo, aun que este solía estar alborotado y algo apagado en aquel momento tenia un brillo inusual que resaltaba con sus ojos que se veían azules debido a los rayos cósmicos que la envolvían. Trenzaba su larga melena cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Rukawa, no podía ser otro. Aquel olor a tierra mojada por la lluvia era tan característico de él.

Rukawa se dirigió con agilidad hacia ella. Antes de que esta pudiera saludarlo con su dedo índice cubrió los labios de la chica, con la otra mano tomó sus dedos. El corazón de Sakura iba tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier se pararía sin más.

— Sakura, yo... yo… — la voz de Rukawa se entrecortaba, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban reflejando el amor que sentía por ella— ya sabes que sin tu apoyo yo...

—No hace falta que digas nada, lo entiendo — interrumpió la chica apasionadamente con un tono solemne. — tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Pero es que no lo entiendes yo… yo… — los labios del chico y de Sakura estaban muy cerca, casi se rozaban cuando un sonoro golpe, concretamente de la puerta del piso en el que vivía con su familia la chica despertó a Sakura de aquel sueño.

Rukawa no estaba allí, ni en ningún sitio deseando tomarle la mano y confesarle sentimientos perfectos. La chica miró la hora en el reloj digital de su mesita de noche, eran las tres de la mañana. Otra vez su padre volvía de gastar infinitas sumas de dinero en alcohol y mujeres — Condenado progenitor que no me deja ni soñar en paz —. Se dijo a si misma con resignación, seguido suspiró— Rukawa…

Se sintió estúpida, ¿Qué sabia de ese chico? NADA, desde luego. Se llamaba Kaede Rukawa, era muy buen jugador de baloncesto, había asistido a la escuela de secundaria Tomigaoka, era muy alto y estaba tremendamente bueno. Lo mismo que sabían el resto de chicas del instituto, nada y menos, ¿tendría amigos? ¿Novia? O ¿quizá era homosexual? Era un tipo de obsesión irracional que no iba con ella. Sakura cerró los ojos y una imagen de el chico vino a su mente, era tan guapo, si no podía apartar aquellos irracionales sentimientos daría rienda suelta a su imaginación de nuevo, esta vez sobre el papel. Se levantó de la cama, se sentó en su silla y empezó seriamente a dibujar el comic que había bocetado hasta aquel momento.

Al día siguiente Sakura durmió tranquilamente sin soñar, metida en su cama. Aquella noche había terminado toda la parte inicial del manga: cómo se conocían los héroes, se enamoraban, y gran parte de la problemática que los separaba creando la trama de la historia. Para cuando se dispuso a ir a clase, se llevó en su carpeta todo el material, tenia que enseñárselo a sus amigas lo antes posible.

Al llegar al instituto Sakura no tuvo la necesidad de buscar demasiado. En la entrada Hatsuchiko y Nanami estaban sentadas en un banco compartiendo una gran caja de bento.

— El día es precioso Sakurita — saludó la melliza de pelo oscuro pletórica y comiendo despacio, cosa poco común en ella.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta? — preguntó la recién llegada a Nanami — Parece mongola.

— Yohei la acompañó a casa ayer por la noche — contestó la rubia con un tono insinuante, riéndose de su hermana — le ha dicho que quiere conocerla.

— Vaya, no es una propuesta de matrimonio, pero para empezar… — Dijo Sakura antes de sacar todo el trabajo que había hecho durante la noche y entregárselo a sus amigas para que le dijeran que les parecía—. Son solo unas páginas, pero leéis mi manga en primicia.

Las dos gemelas empezaron a leer, el manga las absorbió por completo durante un rato, al terminar todas las hojas la mangaka estaba expectante de oír opiniones que la ayudasen a mejorar el comic.

— Este chico se parece a Rukawa — comentó Hatsuchiko —, pero es un poco pánfilo ¿no?

— No me imagino a Rukawa diciendo esto — añadió Nanami señalando una viñeta en que el protagonista, Mukawa, le confesaba su amor a Pakura con un ramo de rosas. No es que Nanami conociera bien al chico, pero por lo poco que había visto en clase no era del tipo que hacían esas cosas — y esta chica me recuerda a ti.

— Ya, bueno… — Sakura intentaba excusarse sobre la historia que no era más que las fantasías que había tenido de un amor idealizado con Rukawa — Es que me he inspirado ligeramente en personas reales.

— ¡Oh! ¿¡Podrías hacer una parte en la que una tal Manami se lía con un tío buenorro de metro noventa!? — preguntó Nanami emocionada imaginándose un manga de sus propias fantasías.

— No —contestó Sakura, para acto seguido añadir — Manami y su hermana Hatsupicko serán las malas que intentan robarle a Pakura el amor verdadero e infinito de Mukawa.

Hatsuchiko empezó a reír de forma descontrolada mientras que su hermana ponía un puchero pensando que no quería ser la mala de un manga. Interrumpiendo la escena llegó Tatsumi quien se hizo hueco en el banco y dijo:

— Esta hecho, mañana por la tarde tenemos que organizar todas las exhibiciones con los clubs de extraescolares. — Después de decir esto se percató de la existencia de las hojas del manga de Sakura y empezó a hojearlo — El dibujo es bueno Sakura, has mejorado mucho —. Después de este comentario continuó leyendo la historia, de tanto en tanto una sonrisa aparecía en su cara, esto era bueno, Tatsumi no solía reír en público.

— ¿Y Yuuka? — Preguntó Sakura, también quería que ella lo viera.

— Hoy no ha venido — dijo Nanami negando con la cabeza. Las otras dos miraron a Hatsuchiko, esperaban que esta supiera donde estaba, a fin de cuentas era su mejor amiga, quizá lo sabia.

— No me miréis, yo no sé nada — dijo Hatsuchiko levantando los hombros —. Se habrá dormido y le daría flojera venir.

Yuuka se había quedado en casa, se sentía deprimida y al saber que Mitusi volvería a la escuela no quiso tener la posibilidad de cruzarse con él.

* * *

**NA: Creo que no hay nada que contar por aquí… ¿tal vez judogi? Es el traje típico de judo. (Digo traje típico por que mi editora me ha dicho que usar el termino kimono en una aclaración esta mal T_T por que la mayor parte de la gente piensa en los kimonos de las geishas. Kimono hace referencia a vestido/traje en general "si vas a decir eso hazlo bien" eso ha dicho mi amiga Momo.)**


	5. El chico de los triples

**NA: debido al carácter dramático de algunos de los personajes me veo obligada a aconsejar no tomarse demasiado en serio este capitulo. Avisados quedan.**

* * *

Capitulo 5 – El chico delos triples

"_Quiero tu amor, quiero tu venganza,_

_Quiero tu amor, no quiero que seamos amigos"_

Lady Gaga – Bad romance

* * *

Un par de días más tarde, Tatsumi se dirigió al gimnasio a la hora del entrenamiento de baloncesto. Tenía que hablar con el capitán del equipo, Akagi. La chica estaba preocupada, de entre todas las exhibiciones programadas la favorita de todos era la de baloncesto y seguía sin saber si se podría realizar finalmente o no.

Debido a que al parecer una banda callejera junto con algunos alumnos del instituto habían causado una pelea en el gimnasio, con todos los miembros del equipo de baloncesto dentro, un mar de dudas sobre una posible penalización al equipo avasallaba la mente de la organizadora. Necesitaba asegurarse de que el equipo de baloncesto masculino podría participar en el evento, de no ser así los ingresos de aquel evento se quedaban en demasiado poco.

"Demasiado poco" se repetía la chica de las gafas constantemente, el futuro del judo femenino de Japón necesitaba aquel dinero. Tatsumi exageraba, el judo era para ella una parte fundamental para su curriculum universitario. Y tampoco era como si fuera algo realmente relevante considerando sus notas.

— ¡Buenas tardes! — Dijo Tatsumi al entrar en el gimnasio. El olor a macho sudado la echó para atrás. No entendía por qué había chicas que se pasaban el día mirando a jugadores de baloncesto ahí metidas, pero en seguida cambiaria de parecer y entendería más a aquellas chicas, no eran precisamente forofas del baloncesto ni de aquel olor particular.

Un chico de los más altos del equipo lanzaba un triple, sus brazos estratégicamente colocados eran musculosos, la pose con que cogía la pelota resultaba muy estilosa y luego estaban aquellas piernas que después del lanzamiento sujetaron su peso con tanta gracilidad. Para Tatsumi el baloncesto nunca había significado nada, era un deporte en que muchos hombres de raza negra corrían detrás de una pelota en la televisión. Acababa de descubrir que el baloncesto era mucho más. Acababa de descubrir que aquel chico era guapísimo y se movía de una manera espectacular.

Kogure se acercó a Tatsumi para hablar, pero ella estaba embobada mirando a aquel chico. Irónicamente un movimiento había hecho que toda ella se estremeciese ¿Sería aquel el motivo por el cual a Hatsuchiko le gustaba tanto el baloncesto?

— ¿Qué haces por aquí Tatsumi-chan? —Preguntó el chico sorprendido de verla en el gimnasio, pues sabía que a Tatsumi el baloncesto le interesaba más bien poco.

—Sí, sí Kiminobu — contestó Tatsumi sin mirarle, seguido de un montón de palabras sin sentido. Al darse cuenta de lo tonto que llegaba a ser su comportamiento se sonrojó y se volvió hacia Kogure tapándose la boca con las manos, avergonzada —. Lo siento mucho, nunca me había percatado de lo emocionante que es el baloncesto.

—Oh no pasa nada — contestó Kogure con una sonrisa afable— ¿Qué era lo que querías?

— ¿Qué pasa Kogure vas a entrenar o mejor te pasas el rato ligando? — Comentó el chico del triple desde lejos. Cuando hablaba no le parecía tan impresionante, parecía un tipo de baja clase. Tatsumi soñaba con un hombre de una clase infinita, refinado y galán. Este hecho hizo que la chica se centrase un poco más, por el contrario Kogure se sonrojó, se sentía claramente incomodo por el comentario.

— Bueno, quería hablar con Akagi sobre la exhibición de baloncesto de la semana que viene —comentó la chica.

Akagi no se encontraba en el gimnasio, pero Kogure fue quien le explicó todo a la chica. El equipo de baloncesto no había sufrido ninguna penalización, era libre para formar parte de la exhibición. El partido de baloncesto se llevaría a cabo sin problemas.

Los últimos detalles tuvo que ultimarlos con Ayako, pues, para no llevarse ningún otro comentario de aquel chico de los triples, Kogure volvió al trabajo rápidamente.

El partido de exhibición que se llevaría a cabo aquel fin de semana y se organizaría del siguiente modo: los jugadores de primer curso contra los de segundo y tercero, en equipos mixtos.

Mientras la manager del equipo de baloncesto y Tatsumi se despedían, una pelota salió lanzada en dirección a la chica de tercero que sin darse cuenta cogió la pelota al vuelo. Aquello era una muestra de sus cualidades como judoca, reflejos perfectos para adelantarse a los movimientos del oponente. La chica se vanagloriaba de lo poco que le había costado atrapar aquella pelota y demostrarles a todos sin intención alguna cuan fantástica era.

— ¡Buenos reflejos! — Halagó el chico atractivo de los triples a Tatsumi. Esta le devolvió la pelota con gracia intentando lucirse un poco más. El chico le dio las gracias y su voz resonó en la cabeza de ella durante horas. Era muy guapo, sin duda sacaría buenas notas y tendría un carisma arrollador fuera de la cancha.

Después de horas y horas de idealizar a aquel chico del equipo de baloncesto la judoca cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de quién era él ¿Podía ser de primero? ¿Podía tratarse de aquel Rukawa del que todas las chicas hablaban? NO, no quería ser una vulgar chica enamorada del chico que les gusta a todas. Aunque ella podía conseguir al tipo que quisiera, ella era Tatsumi Sekemoto, la chica más popular y con mejores notas del instituto Shohoku.

En otro punto de la ciudad, en un parque con cancha de baloncesto cercana a la casa de Hatsuchiko, esta y Sakura sentadas en el suelo hablaban. Habían pasado las últimas dos horas jugando al baloncesto y repasando movimientos básicos. La mangaka había pedido a Hatsuchiko que le explicase las normas de este deporte detalladamente para así poder plasmarlo en su manga de una forma creíble, su compañera había aceptado con la única condición de que Sakura practicase con ella.

— ¡Estoy muerta! — Comentó Sakura quien no solía hacer deporte demasiado a menudo —. No sé cómo puedes seguir un ritmo como este.

— Es cuestión de acostumbrarse a ello. Al principio siempre es agotador, pero poco a poco te vuelves más y más resistente —. La morena se encogió de hombros, realmente a duras penas recordaba cuan cansada se sentía cuando empezó a jugar a baloncesto.

— Al principio dices… ¿Cuánto hace que juegas al baloncesto? — Preguntó la otra chica curiosa.

— Mi hermano Hideyoshi me enseñó cuando Nana y yo teníamos ocho años — dijo Hatsuchiko sonriendo. Recordaba cómo le había cogido la pelota de baloncesto de su habitación a su hermano para imitarle, como se había enfadado él al encontrar sus cosas desordenadas y sobretodo lo mucho que se esforzó en enseñarla a jugar después —. Fue muy divertido, creo que al principio me dejaba ganar siempre para que me gustase más el baloncesto. Me exhibió como un mono de feria cuando descubrió que se me daban bien los lanzamientos a canasta.

Sakura rio por los comentarios de su amiga, sentía cierta curiosidad por aquel hermano mayor del que Nanami y Hatsuchiko siempre decían cosas extraordinarias y raras idealizándolo. La chica se preguntaba su hermano pequeño pensaría de una forma parecida respecto a ella.

La relación de admiración de Hatsuchiko hacia su hermano era, sin lugar a dudas, algo casi místico, parecía un deseo de imitarle por completo y ser una versión femenina de Hideyoshi. El hecho de que el hermano mayor de las mellizas no fuera precisamente un ejemplo a seguir, mezclado con esta admiración, fue la razón de que Nanami y Hatsuchiko fueran enviadas a Japón solas.

— ¿y Hideyoshi juega mejor o peor que Rukawa al baloncesto? — Preguntó Sakura usando el único referente que tenía en mente.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? — Contestó la melliza mosca de que Sakura tuviera intenciones con su hermano —, por supuesto que Hideyoshi es mejor que Rukawa —. Hatsuchiko mintió, su hermano era un jugador promedio, nada que ver con Rukawa ni sus grandes habilidades —. Además eres demasiado joven para mi hermanito. Él se merece una mujer madura, con habilidades para la cocina, que lo cuide mucho y que sea una top model.

— No pensaba en ligarme a tu hermano, pero ya veo que es lo que piensas de mí — dijo Sakura figurándose que su amiga la veía como una inmadura, pésima cocinera, incapaz de cuidar de nadie y fea.

Hatsuchiko se sonrojó, su intención no era la de desprestigiar a su amiga. — No quería decir eso…

— No, no lo arregles ahora —. Bromeó la otra chica, pues se había dado cuenta de que era únicamente un reflejo de aquella tediosa admiración y no porque ella fuera poca cosa.

— Tú tienes un hermano pequeño ¿verdad?

—Sí, es un idiota — contestó Sakura —. Me pregunto cómo sería si Shuichi quisiera ser un mangaka.

Hatsuchiko no contestó directamente, se imaginó a su hermano como un reservado mangaka sentado en su habitación dibujando comics. En realidad no importaba lo que hubiera hecho Hideyoshi a los quince años, de cualquier modo lo idolatraba. — Tal vez deberías enseñarle a dibujar a Shuichi. Realmente no creo que a mí me impresionase lo que hacia Yoshi-kun, sólo quería pasar tiempo con él.

— Creo que me gustaría saber más cosas de tu hermano, tanto tú como Nana lo admiráis mucho— comentó Sakura imaginándose al chico como todo un ikemen.

— No sé — contestó la chica sin saber que decirle sobre su hermano, ya se lo había dicho todo en otras ocasiones —. Es alto y tiene el pelo como yo, tiene los ojos verdes como mi madre y es muy guay. Cuando vivíamos en Estados Unidos tenía una novia rubia, ligaba mucho con occidentales.

Después de un buen rato más de charla a Sakura no le quedó nada claro como era aquel hermano mayor de Hatsuchiko. Únicamente le quedó recalcado el hecho de que era fantástico y genial a los ojos de sus hermanas pequeñas.

Cuando el entrenamiento de baloncesto terminó, Yuuka esperaba en la puerta del gimnasio a Mitsui. Quería disculparse. La pura verdad es que no pensaba que el chico se mereciera una disculpa por su parte, ella pensaba que se merecía las duras palabras que le había regalado antes de desaparecer aquel domingo. También pensaba que debía haber alguna posibilidad de que él decidiera cambiar de opinión respecto a ella. Aún y si esta posibilidad era mínima o de un una entre mil millones debía intentarlo.

Mitsui salió del gimnasio, hablando con un compañero bajito e ignorando por completo la presencia de la chica que esperaba con ganas que se diera cuenta de su espera. "Todos los chicos se mueren por llevarme en sus motos, me tratan como a una muñeca y ese estúpido me ignora" pensó la chica al verlo pasar de largo. Había una parte de Yuuka que se sentía terriblemente dolida, otra sacaba una rabia y una prepotencia infinitas. No pensaba rendirse, no pensaba quedarse ahí parada lagrimeando por qué no la hubiera visto, fue a la puerta del instituto y lo esperó allí.

Minutos más tarde Mitsui salía del instituto, solo.

— ¿Por qué me rondas de ese modo? ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó el chico, se sentía confuso. Le encantaba que las chicas le fueran detrás, fuera una o mil, pero no soportaba que fuera precisamente Yuuka una de esas chicas obsesionadas que esperaban de él cosas que no estaba dispuesto a dar.

— Sólo quería disculparme por lo del otro día, me pasé contigo sólo porque no entendí lo que querías decir —. Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas, no quería decir más, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Mitsui rio, realmente le había molestado el comentario del domingo, pero su ego estaba por las nubes: el entrenamiento había sido perfecto y ahora Yuuka, "la señorita soy demasiado guay como para creerme que no estás loco por mí" le pedía disculpas. ¿A caso aparecería un hada perfecta y fantástica que haría que su deseo de ir a la selección juvenil fuera realidad con un chasquido de dedos? ¿Su madre estaría cocinando su plato favorito? ¿Encontraría a la mujer de sus sueños de camino a casa? No se lo podía creer — Es agua pasada Murakawa.

Al oír las palabras del chico Yuuka se sintió aliviada, pensó que en el fondo él también quería solucionar las cosas. Alargó los brazos hacia Mitsui con intención de abrazarle, él parecía no tener intención alguna de evitar aquel contacto. Ella rodeaba ya con sus brazos al chico cuando un portazo sobresaltó a ambos. Una chica acababa de salir a toda prisa del edificio principal del instituto y corría para salir del recinto escolar.

Era Tatsumi. La chica del pelo corto maldijo su suerte, aquella dichosa señorita perfecta tenía que aparecer en aquel instante para destrozar aquel bello momento. La odiaba, la aborrecía hasta un punto inimaginable. No podía entender como las otras chicas podían considerarla una amiga. Era criticona, falsa y superficial.

— ¡Oh! Perdonad —dijo Tatsumi sintiendo que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Mitsui se separó de Yuuka de forma brusca empujándola hacia atrás. Tatsumi reparó en él, era el chico de los triples.

— No pasa nada yo ya me iba cuando Murakawa ha aparecido ¿vives muy lejos? — Mitsui se dirigía a la chica de tercer curso, que estaba realmente sorprendida de que Yuuka tuviera algo que ver con aquel chico tan atractivo — ¿Te acompaño? Las chicas como tú no deberían ir solas por la calle a estas horas.

Yuuka se molestó, Mitsui estaba tirándole los tejos descaradamente a aquella miss perfecta con la que se veía obligada a convivir gracias a Nanami y Hatsuchiko. Hacía un momento estaban abrazados y ahora aquella mala pécora estaba ahí plantada haciendo uso de sus malas artes de chica perfecta para llevarse a Mitsui con ella y dejarla en ridículo.

— N-no — titubeó Tatsumi —. De hecho vivo en el mismo barrio que Yuuka, así que iremos las dos solas.

La chica deseaba que el extremadamente atractivo chico de los triples la acompañara a casa, pero se moría de vergüenza, además Tatsumi Sekemoto no volvía a casa con chicos que acababa de conocer. Tenía una reputación que guardar.

— Por mí, puedes irte sola — dijo la chica de primer curso irritada por que el chico miraba a Tatsumi con cara de corderito herido por haberle dicho que no. Conocía a Mitsui, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que no. Esa cara de cachorrito indefenso escondía a un lobo feroz que se comía a las chicas que caían en sus redes. Aun que dolía pensar en ello, Yuuka deseaba que Mitsui le destrozara el corazón a Tatsumi de la forma más dolorosa y cruel posible.

—Que bromista es Yuu-chan — rio Tatsumi, — vámonos anda tengo que prepararle la cena a mis padres, estarán preocupados y hambrientos.

Dicho esto, Tatsumi, que en realidad se preocupaba por que se perdía la telenovela del momento, tomó por el brazo a Yuuka y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa dejando a Mitsui parado en la puerta del instituto.

El chico se vio a si mismo riendo. Aquella chica le parecía divertida, mas lo que realmente le resultó divertido fue la cara de Murakawa, que parecía no soportarla en absoluto. Tal vez mostrar interés por aquella desconocida era una manera de deshacerse de "la chica demasiado guay", pero sobretodo de deshacerse de sus conversaciones sentimentales que tanto le agobiaban.

Las dos chicas andaban por la calzada en un silencio sepulcral. Tatsumi pensaba en el chico de los triples mientras buscaba el valor suficiente para preguntarle sobre él a Yuuka, quien a su vez intentaba controlarse para no liarse a puñetazo limpio contra aquella señorita perfecta por aparecer en aquel momento tan emotivo y llevarse toda la atención de Mitsui.

— ¿Quién era ese chico tan atractivo? — preguntó Tatsumi inocentemente.

— Es Hisashi Mitsui, mi novio —. Mintió Yuuka para intentar evitar que su compañera se acercase a él, se sentía realmente amenazada por ella.

La chica de tercero no podía creer que aquel chico tan guapo fuera Hisashi Mitsui. Aquel macarra que hacía dos días acababa de salir del hospital era el chico de los triples. Definitivamente aquel día era realmente raro, pero ya estaba segura de que el chico con el que había estado fantaseando no era un tipo de primero que gustaba a todas las chicas, lo cual era un alivio. Pero era el novio de Yuuka, ¿cómo diablos podría competir con su "amiga"? Yuuka tenía un cuerpo precioso, experiencia en el campo de las relaciones adultas y una cara de muñeca con la que no sentía que pudiera tener ninguna posibilidad de que aquel tipo le prestase la más mínima atención. Suspiró, tenía que buscar la parte positiva, era más alta, sacaba buenas notas y sin duda socialmente era más aceptada. No es que realmente le gustase tanto aquel chico, pero resultaba tan divertido fantasear, además en cierto modo le gustaba picar a Yuuka.

—Así que tu novio… — Comentó la chica antes de despedirse, muy seria, parecía algo preocupada. Un novio que la llamaba por su apellido ¿en serio pensaba que era tan tonta como para creérselo? —. Pues que sepas que me da igual ¡No voy a perder contra ti!

— ¿A qué competición crees que juegas? — Contestó Yuuka, seguido escupió en el suelo a los pies de Tatsumi ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? ¿Acaso se creía que Mitsui podía ser una competición? Ella le amaba, le necesitaba y le deseaba con todo su ser. Se sentía atacada, nunca creyó que pudiera confiar en aquella señorita perfecta, mas no esperaba que se convirtiera en aquel tipo de enemiga. Como un zorro astuto se había ganado a todas sus amigas y ahora intentaba alejarla de todo lo que amaba.

La otra chica no contestó, se aseguró de que el escupitajo no hubiera manchado sus zapatos y se marchó corriendo hacia su casa. Tal vez se había pasado de la raya al decirle aquello. ¿Quién era ella para entrometerse en la relación de Yuuka con un chico por mucho que le atrajese? Ya no había remedio, lo había dicho y no se retractaría. Estaba todo decidido, el juego acababa de empezar.

No quería continuar pensando. Al llegar a casa encendió la televisión para ver la telenovela, pero ni su más apreciado hobby pudo distraerla de pensar en la extraña situación que acababa de vivir. Se acababa de mostrar tal y como era, no frente a Nanami ni frente a Sakura, frente a una oponente. Su máscara se había caído por culpa de un chico. Tenía que planear bien cuales serian sus pasos de ese momento en adelante, de no ser así Yuuka tendría en sus manos un arma definitiva para destruirla: mostrarle al mundo que la genial Tatsumi Sekemoto no era más que una chica normal y corriente.

* * *

**NA: bueno explicaciones de este capitulo creo que sólo la palabra Ikemen. Un Ikemen es ese tipo de hombre atractivo, fantástico y genial que podemos encontrar en revistas, novelas, videojuegos y mangas… supongo que podría haber otro tipo de descripción pero no he encontrado nada más de diccionario. **

**Momo-san me dijo que ya era hora de publicar, lo cierto es que el estrés pre universidad no me deja despegarme de mi videoconsola. :D gomenasai! **


	6. el día de la exhibición deportiva

Capitulo 6 – el día de la exhibición deportiva

"_Oh niña, niña, es un mundo salvaje,_

_Es difícil sobrevivir con una simple sonrisa"_

Cat Stevens – Wild world

* * *

Hatsuchiko despertó temprano con las primeras luces del día, a su vez el olor de algo que Nanami cocinaba embriagaba su nariz. Incapaz de deshacerse de las sabanas se decía a si misma que no pasaba nada si dormía cinco minutos más, todo iría a la perfección. Lo sabia por que los días que su hermana se levantaba antes que ella todo le vendría servido, o por lo menos el desayuno. Tal y como esperaba, Nanami entró en la habitación con una bandeja en la que no faltaban un gran bol de arroz, un bol de sopa miso y zanahoria rebozada.

—Chiko-chan a desayunar, no puedes llegar tarde a tu partido de baloncesto con los chicos del instituto —. Exclamó Nanami dejando la bandeja en el escritorio y sentándose al lado en su cama — ¡despierta!

La chica arrugó la nariz, bostezó y se incorporó en la cama. Algo de toda aquella actuación desinteresada le resultaba inquietante, si bien la gyaru solía cocinar a menudo no soportaba rebozar zanahoria, una de las comidas favoritas de Hatsuchiko.

— ¿A que viene este manjar digno de reyes? — preguntó la deportista a su hermana —. No es propio de ti todo este peloteo, y además ya estas preparada para marcharnos de casa, con toda tu capa de maquillaje a lo estrella de cine en los Oscars.

— ¿Peloteo? — Preguntó Nanami evadiendo el comentario del maquillaje —. No, no y no, solo quiero que lleguemos pronto, van a estar todos los chicos guapos del equipo de baloncesto allí. Rukawa, ese de segundo tan mono mmm... Yasuda se llamaba ¡Oh! Y Miyagi. Y ese de tercero que lanza triples, ayer Tatsumi me estuvo hablándome de lo guapo que es por teléfono.

Hatsuchiko suspiró — ya me levanto, todo sea por ver chicos guapos y no como tu hermana se luce como gran estrella del baloncesto —. La chica se levantó, desayunó y después de una ducha rápida cogió sus cosas para marchar hacia el instituto. Al fin jugaría aquel partido que por desgracia no seria contra Rukawa, pero al menos seria formando equipo con él, lo cual no le permitiría lucirse tanto como esperaba. Igualmente sería divertido.

En el instituto, Sakura se arrepentía de haber acompañado a Tatsumi tan temprano para ayudar a organizar la exhibición deportiva. Tatsumi parecía haber olvidado por completo el club de judo femenino, aun que con la más franca sinceridad parecía haber olvidado que existía alguna extraescolar a parte de la de baloncesto, y era Sakura quien parecía ser la encargada de todo lo relacionado con el judo y el resto de deportes. Los capitanes de otros clubs iban a por la mangaka para pedir esto y aquello, algunos incluso estaban algo enfadados por la poca atención que recibían.

Sakura no entendía absolutamente nada, no tenia ni idea de que debía hacer. Para ella ir a ayudar a Tatsumi había sido una excusa para mirar al equipo de baloncesto, pero NO, "la genialisísima organizadora" estaba única y exclusivamente pendiente de Mitsui, el chico "me corté el pelo y ahora soy sexy". Sakura no lo podía sufrir, necesitaba dejar de hacer el trabajo de la otra, de modo que se escondió como pudo y se escabulló a la azotea.

Para sorpresa de Sakura allí estaba Yuuka mirando desde la red a una pareja. Efectivamente se trataba de Tatsumi y Mitsui, no había manera de deshacerse de ellos.

— ¡Oh si Tatsumi-chan ríete de mi chiste! No le ha gustado a nadie del equipo y necesito que a ti te haga gracia — dijo Sakura imitando la voz del lanzador estrella del Shohoku.

— Por supuesto Hishashi-kun — respondió Yuuka con retintín —, ¿me permitirás besar el mismo suelo que tu pisas hasta la eternidad?

Las dos chicas empezaron a reír, a la chica del pelo corto le impresionó que Sakura dijera algo malo de Tatsumi y Mitsui. En realidad a quien Sakura no soportaba era a Mitsui. No tenia nada en contra de él, lo que la molestaba era aquel cambio de personalidad repentino que su amiga había sufrido. Hasta un par de días antes Tatsumi únicamente pensaba en como conseguir que todo el mundo la viera como una diva, eso y en la telenovela. Ahora era una fanática del baloncesto que vivía por y para agradar a Hisashi Mitsui.

— ¿Desde cuando estos dos se llevan tan bien? — Preguntó la mangaka —, hace dos días cada vez que lo veía murmuraba sobre lo vulgar que era.

— El otro día al salir del instituto decidieron que podían poner larvas juntos —. Yuuka estaba realmente molesta por la actitud de Mitsui, no entendía por qué le hacia tanto caso. El chico nunca había prestado tanta atención a ninguna chica. Lo hacia a propósito, para molestarla y lo peor de todo era que funcionaba a la perfección.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de empezar el partido Hatsuchiko y Nanami llegaban a toda prisa, al parecer la segunda había dedicado un poco más de tiempo a retocar su maquillaje y esto las había retrasado.

Hatsuchiko se despidió de su hermana para unirse a su equipo con rapidez. El equipo de primer curso era un caos, eran pocos y mal avenidos.

— Yo quiero salir entre los cinco iniciales — decían todos, hasta que se propuso buscar un capitán momento en el cual la frase cambió por — yo debería ser el capitán.

Esta situación se alargó durante algún tiempo hasta que una chica bajita que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada decidió romper su silencio.

— Yo seré la capitana, — gritó con una voz estridente. Su nombre era Ushiko —. Los cinco iniciales seremos Rukawa, Sakuragi, Usui, ese idiota de Daiki y yo. Si alguien tiene algo en contra de esto puede enviarle cartas de reclamación a la fundación deportiva o que se yo.

Ningún miembro del equipo se atrevió a rechistar, a excepción de Sakuragi que no quería que Rukawa jugase en el cinco inicial junto con él. Ushiko lo mandó callar con un bufido, y de no haber sido una chica probablemente Sakuragi no hubiera reaccionado tan bien como lo hizo, a pesar de esto se pasó los siguientes veinte minutos quejándose de ella.

El partido comenzó con una clara ventaja para el equipo de los estudiantes de segundo y de tercero. A excepción de Rukawa, el resto del equipo podía ser considerado un montón de principiantes. Podía parecer que tener a Kaede entre sus filas era una ventaja, pero tan solo suponía un equilibrio.

Casi todas las jugadas se basaban en pasarle la pelota a la estrella de los novatos de primero, que acababa en la mayoría de los casos anotando. Esto hacía que el juego fuera más que previsible. También el otro equipo jugaba con alguna ventaja, pues lo que se suponía que debía ser un equipo mixto era un equipo de cuatro chicos e Izanami. Esto irritó a Hatsuchiko desde el primer momento, ¿es que acaso creían que las chicas no tenían nivel? Parecía que habían dejado jugar a Izanami únicamente para no quedar como los cerdos sexistas que eran en realidad. Hatsuchiko se tomaba esas cosas muy a pecho, odiaba que las chicas fueran menospreciadas como jugadoras solo por ser chicas.

"Debería jugar sucio y usar armas que les desconcierten" pensó Hatsuchiko. Se adelantó al campo contrario en cuanto Daiki consiguió robar el balón. Este le lanzó la pelota a la morena quien se topó cara a cara con Yasuda de segundo. Ella sonrió, aquel chico era realmente tímido, una presa fácil para la finta más sucia que Hideyoshi le había enseñado nunca.

Lo miró a los ojos e hizo ademán de pasar la pelota a Rukawa, aún con la mirada fija en el chico Hatsuchiko dijo con voz sensual— Aishiteru — en ese momento el chico se quedó helado y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella lanzaba un triple a canasta, pensando que era genial. Le había tomado el pelo al pobre chico quien seguía helado preguntándose ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?

— ¡Lo ha vuelto a hacer! — Se quejó Izanami molesta para luego dirigirse a su compañera, — ¡Te he dicho mil veces que eso no es una jugada decente! — Izanami se acercó a Mitsui que hacia de árbitro y le explicó lo que había sucedido. No lo había visto en esta ocasión, pero conocía aquella técnica, no le gustaba aquella conducta. Creía que era un juego de lo más sucio y estúpido —. No puede contar, ¡ha hecho trampas!

— Yo no he visto que hiciera nada fuera de lo normal, era una finta. — Contestó el árbitro encogiéndose de hombros.

Nada, que la técnica del "aishiteru" como la había bautizado la misma Hatsuchiko era una sucia jugada que no se salía del reglamento muy a pesar de la opinión personal de Izanami.

Finalmente el partido lo ganaron los de segundo y tercero, mas como La melliza puntualizaría luego cada cinco minutos sólo fue por unos pocos puntos. Repetía que de haber jugado cinco minutos más hubieran ganado. Lo mismo le ocurría Hanamichi que además le echaba las culpas de perder a Kaede Rukawa.

—No vas a jugar en un solo partido oficial — sentenció Izanami al terminar el partido de exhibición.

Estas palabras en un primer momento cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre la lanzadora del equipo femenino. No podía creer que algo así fuera posible, menos aun si pretendía que ganasen el nacional. De cualquier modo cuando Ushiko se acercó a la melliza preocupada esta fingió, no soportaba que la consolasen como si fuera una niña.

— Tal y como jugáis sin mí, me sacará tan rápido como se vea amenazada de perder — dijo de una manera despreocupada y ruda.

—En realidad, creo que tienes razón — contestó Ushiko que se creía que Hatsuchiko y ella juntas eran algo así como las reinas de Saba cuando jugaban al baloncesto.

Yuuka, Sakura y Nanami, que acababan de bajar de la azotea, corrieron hacia la cancha. Nanami se había convencido que Sakura debía presentarse a Rukawa sí o sí, de modo que la rubia buscaba al chico con el único fin de empujar a su amiga delante de él. Al divisarlo en una esquina tomando un refresco, hizo lo planeado: empujó a Sakura justo delante de este.

Su decepción fue gigantesca al ver que su buena amiga lo observaba pero no abría la boca. Rukawa levantó la cabeza la miró y tras hacer una extraña mueca continuó bebiendo como si Sakura no fuera más que un parasol. La chica de piel morena suspiró resignada. Rukawa tampoco iba a hablar con una chica por el simple hecho de que se plantase delante suyo, en todo caso le daría las gracias al marcharse por hacerle una cómoda sombra. Se acercó a aquella esquina y saludó a su compañero de clase:

— Rukawa, esta es Sakura de tercer curso — dijo la chica amigablemente.

—Ah, vale — contestó el preguntándose por que motivo su compañera de clase le presentaba a una chica de tercero. Sakura tuvo la sensación de que todo lo que tenia de guapo lo tenia de estúpido.

— ¡Mira que eres seco! — exclamó Nanami poniendo los ojos en blanco —, me voy.

—Buff que pesada — comentó Rukawa pensando que Nanami era una presumida que buscaba atención.

Aquel día Sakura se decepcionó con su mitificado seductor de primer curso. Definitivamente todos los hombres eran un asco. Parecían encantadores, pero o bien se pasaban la noche emborrachándose en las faldas de una desconocida o eran más secos que una semana en el desierto. Con la decepción la chica sólo sentía ganas de volver a casa, su Mukawa era más interesante o por lo menos no tan deprimente, aún y siendo un pánfilo. Cualquiera que mirase a la chica podía ver la tristeza que llevaba en su interior. No era que esperase nada de Rukawa, tal vez sólo un par de palabras amables que la ayudasen a pensar que existían hombres que se enamoraban y cuidaban de aquellos que tenían alrededor. Pero estaba más que claro que no, los hombres eran unos egocéntricos.

Hatsuchiko que se jactaba de lo genial que era el equipo femenino de primer curso se dio cuenta de que Sakura se iba con la cabeza agachada y apenada. Sin pensar en ir a cambiarse de ropa, ni ducharse, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo detrás de la mangaka. No conseguiría alcanzarla hasta después de un par de manzanas.

— ¡Eh! ¡Sakura-chan! — Gritó la jugadora de baloncesto. Estaba algo preocupada, Sakura no solía exteriorizar sus emociones, pero aquel día había salido corriendo del instituto sin más cuando todo el mundo estaba felizmente charlando. La situación le resultaba rarísima, además ella misma se sentía extraña, tampoco solía correr detrás de sus amigas para hablar con ellas. Habitualmente eran sus amigas las que se acercaban a hablar con ella para oírla hablar o simplemente explicarle sus dramas personales — ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Nada —contestó Sakura intentando evitar hablar, estaba llorando. Se temía que su voz sonase quebrada y su amiga notase el hecho de que se veía en aquella situación.

Hatsuchiko no sabía como reaccionar, era una situación realmente forzada. Tomó a su amiga por el brazo y con ella se adentró en un parque, la obligó a sentarse en un banco y enfrentó la situación directa y clara:

— Si nada te ocurre ¿Por qué lloras? — Preguntó Hatsuchiko. Sakura evitaba contestarle, en cierto modo no quería explicarle toda la problemática que tenía en casa y se negaba a quedar como una llorona que se deprimía por que el chico que le gustaba fuera un borde. Pero Hatsuchiko se mostró impasible, se plantó frente a su amiga y se negó a recibir un no por respuesta. La coraza de Sakura era fuerte, pero la tenacidad de la otra chica se podía asimilar en nivel a esta coraza. Después de diez minutos en tensión sin que ninguna de las dos chicas dijera una sola palabra, Sakura rompió el silencio y empezó hablar sobre sus problemas:

— No paso por el mejor de los momentos. Había puesto mis esperanzas en que Rukawa fuera un adorable ikemen y un seductor y bueno no… — No terminó aquella frase, no quería explicarle sobre la decepción de aquel día. Necesitaba explicarle todo lo que sucedía en su casa, quería hablar con alguien de sus frustraciones reales, no de un chico, por mu guapo que fuera —. Mis padres no cuidan de mi hermano, se pasan el día peleando, hay días en que mi padre pega a mi madre. Ella dice que no quiere divorciarse por que si lo hace no podrá pagarnos la universidad ni a mí, ni a Shuichi. Yo tengo que cuidar de él, y creo que ya anda metiéndose en bandas, no tengo ni idea de que debo hacer. — La chica rio como si se tratase de una broma y trató de ser irónica, en realidad por dentro estaba destrozada —, no se siquiera si yo quiero ir a la universidad o si debería meterme en cosas de bandas.

— No sé que decirte… ¿no podrías tratar de conseguir una beca de estudios?—. Hatsuchiko entendía a Sakura, a pesar de que ella siempre había sido una niña consentida por su hermano mayor, quien a su vez era el niño consentido de sus padres—. Lo cierto es que te comprendo pero… no sé que decirte.

— Quizá tenga suficiente con que me escuches — dijo Sakura más aliviada después de haber soltado todo lo que tenia dentro —, no me había atrevido a contarle estas cosas a nadie. Ya sabes Tatsu diría que es una vergüenza por parte de mis padres hacerme soportar algo así, Yuu me diría que los mandase a tomar viento y bueno Nana me aconsejaría maquillaje para los días sombríos.

Las dos chicas se rieron. Hatsuchiko se acercó a Sakura con intención de abrazar a su amiga. La mangaka puso cara tensa. Las costumbres tan efusivas de las mellizas siempre la dejaban confundida.

— ¡Oh! Es verdad, costumbres japonesas —comentó Hatsuchiko como hacia cada vez que se daba cuenta de que su comportamiento era más típico de una chica americana que de una japonesa.

— ¿Y tu? No te he preguntado ¿que tal tu existencia de niña malcriada? — preguntó Sakura para intentar cambiar el tema.

—Pues, creo que de verdad debo ser muy caprichosa — dijo Hatsuchiko algo decaída —, me paso tres años de mi vida detrás de un chico, y cuando finalmente me hace caso… ¡Me aburre!

Sakura arqueó las cejas, ¿se refería a que el chico con el que había estado pesada diciendo que era su destino y no sé que rollo más? Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo lo hubiera tenido que escupir. Realmente sí le parecía una caprichosa.

— Sí, si era mi destino — aclaró la chica al ver la cara de Sakura —. Es que es muy decepcionante pensar que vamos a estar "conociéndonos" tanto tiempo. Yo quiero que me bese apasionadamente y paseemos de la mano y él dice que quiere conocerme, ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en conocer a una persona? ¡TODA UNA VIDA!

— Pero, pero… si antes estabas más que encantada — dijo Sakura sorprendida por las palabras de la morena.

— Ya, ¡me encanta! Es un chico genial pero algo falla —. La chica bajó la cabeza hacia el suelo, su cara solo denotaba resignación —.Yuuka me dijo que buscase un chico con quien tuviera cosas en común, Creo que en parte tenía razón .En parte espero que si le añadimos un poco de pasión a la relación todo será algo más interesante, no me da ni un mísero e insulso beso de despedida.

— Es por que eres más alta que él y le das miedo —dijo por lo bajo Sakura.

Hatsuchiko suspiró, tenia la impresión de que la mangaka no la entendía lo más mínimo. Yuuka si que lo hacia. Era dramática y lo achacaba todo a un amor fantástico y casi de novela rosa, pero la entendía. A fin de cuentas ella se pasaba el día fantaseando con tener a un hombre que en el pasado había satisfecho todos sus deseos entre las sabanas.

— Me cuesta acostumbrarme a ser tan distante — dijo la chica pensando en lo que había dicho Sakura —. En Estados Unidos con los amigos del colegio nos reíamos en voz alta y gritábamos en la calle sin que la gente más mayor nos mirase mal. Me hubiera quedado allí, pero mis padres tampoco consideraban bueno que gritase en la calle.

— Pues imagínate lo que pensarían de que Yohei te besase apasionadamente—. Comentó Sakura entre risas.

—Nunca lo sabrían, por eso ellos siguen allí y yo estoy aquí.

Después de algunas bromas más las chicas volvieron al instituto, quizá aún estaban a tiempo de ver la exhibición de Judo. Hatsuchiko podría ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

**NA: ¡Me muero! xD tengo mucho trabajo y aun que he podido hacer los últimos retoques en este capitulo no se cuando podré actualizar el siguiente… la cosa se alarga hasta la eternidad T….T Menos mal que el fic no tiene demasiados capítulos. Recuerdo que había cosas que tenía que terminar de matizar en este capitulo, pero como no consigo recordar cuales eran me veo obligada a dejar esto casi como está… **

**Referente a los pensamientos de Sakura… el personaje y su historia están semi inspirados en alguien que se siente así respecto a los hombres… En fin, sé que parece un poco exagerado, pero la vida real a veces supera a la ficción xD y sí, hay gente así de dramática.**

**De Hatsuchiko… no sé que decir, probablemente que sí es un poco caprichosa y bueno ya se verá como va avanzando la cosa entre ella y Yohei. **


	7. Los deberes de inglés

Capitulo 7 – Los deberes de inglés

"_¿Podemos fingir que nos vamos para encontrarnos de nuevo?"_

My chemical Romance – Helena

* * *

Domingo, Siete de la mañana. Hatsuchiko se había levantado temprano, quería entrenar, cuanto más deporte practicaba más ganas tenía de seguir. Con la mochila en la espalda y procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su hermana, salió silenciosa en dirección al parque.

Su objetivo era la cancha de baloncesto, cuanto más temprano fuera menos probabilidad de encontrarse con gente. No es que fuera una antisocial, pero a la gente del parque no le gustaba su forma de jugar. Era por que era un poco tramposa, eso era algo que ella sabía. Para Hatsuchiko las diferencias entre una buena estrategia y las trampas que ella cometía eran realmente pocas.

Al llegar al parque corrió hacia la cancha. Alguien se había adelantado a sus pasos, pues una pelota botaba ya en la cancha cuando llegó. La gran sorpresa de la lanzadora fue al levantar la vista, pues se trataba ni más ni menos de aquella persona con la que llevaba días soñando enfrentarse. Kaede Rukawa estaba entrenado allí solo, eso solo podía ser una oportunidad de realizar un uno contra uno, con él.

Hatsuchiko dejó su mochila en un lado de la cancha y se acercó al chico, que en caso de haber reparado en su presencia la ignoraba completamente.

—Te reto a un uno contra uno Kaede Rukawa— dijo la morena colocándose en posición de defender.

Botando la pelota Rukawa dribló dejando a Hatsuchiko detrás de él. Ella corrió por alcanzarlo y aun que consiguió ponerse frente a él de nuevo bajo la canasta no consiguió parar su lanzamiento. En un amago de saltar y taponar la anilla la morena cayó de culo al suelo. El chico la miró y bufó decepcionado, esperaba algo más de alguien con el valor suficiente para retarle.

Ella se levantó y cogió la pelota molesta e intentó atacar. No consiguió nada, Rukawa intentaba ignorarla, tomaba la pelota con facilidad y encestaba. Aquella situación era un reto más que interesante por dos motivos; Rukawa la infravaloraba y también intentaba ignorarla. Tenia que conseguir que él la viera como un contrincante digno. Insistió durante toda la mañana, hasta que Rukawa se empezó a tomar el juego en serio, resignado de que la melliza no lo dejara jugar en paz.

Fue aquella mañana cuando Sakura en busca de jugadores de baloncesto a los que dibujar fue a parar al mismo parque. Desde el otro lado de la valla pudo ver a su amiga Hatsuchiko, se disponía a saludarla, pero en ese momento vio a Rukawa. ¿Queeé? ¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¿Conocía ella a Rukawa de algo más que la exhibición del día anterior? Después de hacerse todas aquellas preguntas empezó a sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido: Celos.

No le gustaba Rukawa más allá de las fantasías usadas para su comic. No tenía intención alguna de acercarse a él y no tenía ningún interés romántico hacia el chico, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía de aquel modo? Sentía que Hatsuchiko la había traicionado. Un montón de sentimientos confusos se adueñaban de su mente mientras los observaba jugando a baloncesto. Era aquello que su amiga le había dicho el día anterior, buscar un chico con el que tuviera algo en común. Si repasaba toda la información que había obtenido del jugador de baloncesto, aun que fuese escasa, realmente había muchos puntos en común. Ambos jugaban al baloncesto desde críos, ambos soñaban con vivir en Estados Unidos y poniéndonos dramáticos los dos poseían los rasgos más característicos de la raza japonesa.

La chica no podía soportar sentirse apuñalada por aquella amiga en la que había confiado tanto. No podía seguir allí plantada. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta casa y se maldijo por haber descubierto a Rukawa y Hatsuchiko en la cancha. Había sido más feliz el día anterior incluyendo el momento de la gran decepción.

En casa de las mellizas, como todos los domingos Tatsumi y Nanami habían quedado. Solían quedar siempre para hacer el tonto, ponerse mascarillas, estudiar, cualquier cosa por pasar tiempo juntas. En líneas generales, la diferencia de edad no les permitía pasar mucho tiempo juntas en el instituto y tras el abandono del judo por parte de Nanami tampoco se veían muchas tardes, por estos motivos el domingo era el día que quedaban.

Aquella mañana Tatsumi estirada en la cama leía la Ribon magazine, una revista de shoujo manga, mientras su amiga le relataba desde el suelo algo que Hatsuchiko le había contado. Se suponía que era un secreto, pero los secretos no existían entre la gyaru y la judoca.

— La situación de Saku es terrible, realmente deberíamos hacer algo — dijo Nanami después de exponerle todos los desastres de la casa de los Akita —. Me cuesta imaginar que realmente todo eso sea cierto. Es siempre tan reservada.

— Becas, ya le dije yo en primero, que empezase a pensar en algún modo de conseguir una — comentó Tatsumi irritada, siempre le había dicho a Sakura que debía estudiar más y dibujar menos. En aquel momento pasó una página de la revista y vio que Sakura tal vez no había errado tanto al dibujar todo el día. — Nana ¡Mira! Quizá hay algo que sí podemos hacer.

La chica de las gafas le enseñó la revista a Nanami. La Ribon magazine organizaba un concurso de jóvenes talentos, el premio era nada más y nada menos que una beca de estudios superiores en manga, dibujo y artes.

— ¡Es genial! El manga de Pakura y Mukawa podría ganar — exclamó la rubia convencida de lo que decía —. A fin de cuentas aun que Mukawa sea un pánfilo, es el ideal de chico que te gusta ¿no? Si te gusta a ti a muchas más chicas japonesas les gustará.

Las cejas de Tatsumi se elevaron, se sintió molesta por el comentario de su amiga. Siempre era tan delicada como un elefante con tutú. A pesar del comentario realmente era una buena idea mandar el comic al concurso.

Las dos chicas decidieron que debían llamar a Yuuka y Hatsuchiko. La primera no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía, pero los problemas de una debían ser los problemas de todas, de este modo que se lo contarían.

Después de la comida Yuuka se presentó en casa de las Usui. Cuando había recibido la llamada de Nanami horas antes se las había ingeniado para fingir que sus recados en Tokio habían sido cancelados por la mañana, y como a Nanami no le interesaba en absoluto aquella información tampoco lo cuestionó. Hatsuchiko le explicaría la situación mientras las otras chicas pensaban en como organizarse para obtener el manga y así poder enviarlo al concurso con los datos de Sakura.

Durante toda la tarde plantearon posibilidades. Finalmente fijaron una fecha, el primer partido oficial del equipo masculino del Shohoku. Esta fue elegida por que todas se saltarían clase para ver el partido. Tatsumi le pediría a Sakura que se quedase a dormir a su casa la noche anterior para acompañarla, las otras tres se encargarían de la sustracción del manga y después se encontrarían en el estadio para ver el partido las cinco juntas.

Yuuka y Tatsumi se despidieron de las mellizas, después de un buen rato de discusión sobre lo que debían hacer, y se dispusieron a caminar hacia sus respectivas casas. Las dos chicas no habían hablado desde aquella fatídica noche en que la chica de tercer curso había gritado y la otra había escupido a los pies de la primera.

— Yuu… yo creo que deberíamos pactar una tregua — comentó Tatsumi esperando que Yuuka no empezase a gritar o algo por el estilo —. Hasta que hayamos terminado todo lo del concurso de Sakura.

— Pensaba lo mismo, si te soy sincera no me hace mucha ilusión — contestó —, pero Sakura no tiene la culpa —. Reprimió añadir un "que tu seas imbécil", realmente la amiga que tenían en común no era culpable de nada.

— Está bien, yo no me acercaré a Mitsui más de lo estrictamente necesario y tú tampoco — añadió la judoca. A pesar de sus diferencias en el pasado todo el problema mayor aparecía cuando el chico.

Yuuka asintió, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Aun que aquel "más de lo estrictamente necesario" la hacía desconfiar. La chica estaba segura de que Tatsumi se saltaría a la torera esa tregua y con la excusa de "soy delegada y representante de los alumnos de tercero frente al consejo escolar, además de capitana del equipo de judo y la organización de eventos deportivos". Ella también buscaría alguna excusa, a pesar de haber decidido dedicarse al baloncesto, Mitsui seguía siendo uno más de la banda de Hotta.

En realidad Tatsumi no pensaba en saltarse aquella tregua, con o sin excusa. Pero si se la saltó. Fue algo inevitable y" estrictamente necesario". Cuando la chica salía del entrenamiento de judo él estaba en la puerta del instituto, esperándola. El chico se había sentido herido en el ego, hasta el día de la exhibición ella le había prestado atención constantemente y aquel lunes NADA, ni lo había saludado por la mañana. ¡Ahora que él empezaba a divertirse!

— Tatsumi-chan, hoy no esta Murakawa para acompañarte — dijo él a modo de saludo.

— Ya tengo una edad para ir sola a casa — contestó la chica irritada. Aquel cretino no se cansaba de que le prestasen atención, ¿no podía darse cuenta de que todo había sido un juego que ya había terminado? Como mínimo darse cuenta de que estaban en el descanso. Aun así una parte de ella se sentía contenta de que él siguiera jugando.

La chica echó a andar ignorándole. A él le molestó lo suficiente como para empezar a seguirla sin importar a donde se dirigía.

— ¿Por qué haces todas esas cosas? — preguntó el sin especificar que eran todas aquellas cosas.

— ¿A que te refieres? Y ¿Por qué me sigues? — Aquel cretino, ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar cosas? ¿No podía irse a su casa y dejarla en paz? Tenía muchísimas ganas de continuar coqueteando, pero había hecho una promesa y debía alejarse de él.

— Ya lo sabes, el club de judo, delgada de clase, tus súper notas… — el chico había estado observándola, se daba cuenta de que siempre estaba atareada, controlando su ira y su histeria. En general siempre fingía que era encantadora, pero cuando estaba realmente encantadora era cuando ignoraba todas las obligaciones. El día de la exhibición parecía haberse comportado de aquella otra manera, relajada y tranquila solo prestándole atención a él. — Me he fijado en como eres de verdad.

— Entonces también deberías haberte fijado en por qué — contestó ella tratando hacerse la misteriosa. Lo que consiguió fue hacerle reír. — ¿Qué? ¿No te das cuenta? La selección natural crea a la gente como tú y como Yuuka, guapos, atléticos y capaces de cualquier cosa sin tener que esforzarse demasiado. Luego esta la gente como yo, gente mediocre, nacida de la mediocridad de una familia normal. Si quiero conseguir algo tengo que esforzarme el doble y eso es lo que hago. Trabaja…

Las palabras de la chica se acallaron en aquel momento. Mitsui se había lanzado a besarla. No lo había hecho completamente a propósito, de alguna manera simplemente lo había hecho, sin pensarlo. En su interior se dijo "estas son las cosas que no tienes que hacer si no quieres que luego las chicas vengan a hablarte de sentimientos".

Tatsumi se echó hacia atrás hasta tocar la fachada de una casa que tenían detrás. Él se sintió avergonzado y molesto, le acababa de llamar guapo y se había pasado los últimos días adulándole y coqueteando ¿se sentiría así Yuuka?

— Perdona — dijo Mitsui intentando sonar más desconcertado que furioso. Le molestaba mucho y no comprendía por que le acaban de rechazar.

— No, me has pillado desprevenida — contestó ella—, tienes suerte que no te haya hecho una llave de judo.

— Presumida —dijo él, ahora se ponía chulito para intentar intimidarla. ¿Quizá así funcionaría? Yuuka caía en ese sistema, Yuuka y la mayoría.

— No soy yo quien se abraza con una hoy y mañana se besa con otra — le retrajo Tatsumi. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, acababa de invadir su intimidad de una forma totalmente inesperada. Le había encantado, pero le odiaba. Ahora era un hecho, le gustaba de verdad.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta casa de Tatsumi, ella se despidió secamente en el portal y entró en el ascensor sin mirar hacia atrás. No quería volverlo a ver y quería girarse para lanzarse a sus brazos a modo de telenovela. Pero había firmado una tregua, cualquier sentimiento podía esperar.

En el restaurante de ramen "Tatsu no mizu", Hatsuchiko tenía una cita con Yohei. Como era amiga de la hija del dueño, Tatsumi, tenía una mesa apartada en la que podía hablar tranquilamente con el chico. Ella no sabía de que debían hablar o si debía hablar de cuánto esperaba de él sin recibirlo. En cierto modo le parecía injusto, era ella quien había ido a buscarlo, quien se había declarado y era quien intentaba romper ¿romper? No tenía ningún no salían juntos, no podían romper. Pero no se podía decir que no tuvieran ningún tipo de relación, existía una relación entre ellos dos. No tenia muy claro cómo ni qué debía hacer.

— Que guay ¿no? Eso de tener una mesa reservada siempre que quieras — comentó él para romper el hielo. Ella no podía evitar pensar que era monísimo y adorable.

—S-si, supongo — contestó ella. A La chica le importaba un bledo la comida en aquel preciso momento. — Esto…

La chica se disponía a hablar pero los dos tazones humeantes llenos de fideos con mucha carne y extra de verduras llegaban a la mesa. Yohei se dispuso a empezar su comida, pero después de dividir los palillos se dio cuenta de que Hatsuchiko no había tocado sus palillos. Tampoco daba la impresión que fuera a comer nada.

— ¿Usui? ¿No vas a comer? — Preguntó el chico. La preocupación se le notaba en la voz — a duras penas has dicho nada desde que llegamos, estas más rara de lo común.

— Sigues llamándome Usui — dijo ella mirando en el interior del bol de ramen, como si los fideos fueran relatando aquello que debía decir —. Sé que sólo nos estamos conociendo, pero es más frustrante que ir detrás del ti todo el día sin que me prestes atención.

— Ah es eso, la verdad es que también quería hablar de ese tema — dijo él. Su sonrisa de fue difuminando hasta convertirse en un gesto serio que Hatsuchiko a duras penas había visto hasta aquel día—. Esta es una situación un poco forzada ¿no crees?

— Sí, no, no sé —.Ella movía la cabeza, no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar exactamente. Después de mirar de nuevo dentro de aquella sopa de fideos alzó la vista hacia su compañero, se sentía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Tenía las palabras que quería decir en la cabeza, pero no quería que salieran de su boca. Hatsuchiko se temía que le rompería el corazón al chico de sus sueños —. Creo que te he idealizado, me he hecho una idea de ti que no es. Me miento todos los días pensando que va a suceder, que vas a hacer las cosas que he imaginado durante estos últimos tres años. Y no sucede nada, no sucede nada por que tú eres tú y no el Yohei Mito de mi cabeza —. Después de una mueca de dolor las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos —. ¡Yohei lo siento!

— No llores — dijo apaciblemente el chico fingiendo que no le dolía en absoluto, lo hizo tan bien que la chica realmente pensó que Mito no tenía sentimientos. Alargó la mano hacia el rostro de la chica y lo levantó hacia arriba —, soy yo quien se esta llevando las calabazas. No deberías ser tú quien llora.

— A veces creo que si te echasen acido a la cara responderías amablemente con un "me ha molestado" y una sonrisa — .Hatsuchiko esbozó una sonrisa

—Sólo si lo hicieras tú — añadió él con el único fin de hacerla sentir un poco culpable. A fin de cuentas le estaba dando calabazas, no iba a aplaudirle la broma. Realmente a ella le sentó fatal hasta el punto de volver a llorar, pero se aguantó las lágrimas. Él tenía derecho a decir cualquier cosa para herirla —. Comete esos fideos y luego te acompaño a casa.

El resto de la cita fue silenciosa y el camino de vuelta a casa aún más. Tan sólo intercambiaron palabras al despedirse.

—Bueno vas a tener que seguir sentada a mi lado en clase, así que espero que sigas dejándome copiar los deberes de inglés — bromeó el chico. Necesitaba dejarle claro que a pesar de lo sucedido aún la apreciaba, que de verdad podían ser amigos.

La jugadora de baloncesto sollozó a la vez que reía. Sentía ganas de abrazarle, mas sabía que no sería un abrazo bien recibido de modo que se contuvo.

— Siempre — sonrió. Pensaba en todas las veces que había cambiado su nombre en los exámenes de inglés para que Yohei sacase buenas notas en la materia que más le costaba. Por un momento se preguntó si él lo sabía y por eso había hablado de los deberes de aquella materia.

—Hasta mañana Usui — se despidió él marchándose antes de que Hatsuchiko entrara en la casa.

* * *

**NA: no puedo dejar de pensar que Hatsu y Yohei tienen una relación y una no relación forzada… xD pero todo sea por la trama que necesita de los conocimientos de rompe corazones que adquiere Hatsuchiko aquí… **

**No voy a hablar sobre Tatsumi y Mitsui T_T'**

**La pura verdad es que cuando escribí esta historia me comí la cabeza y me pareció que estaba muy bien montada. Ahora creo que se cae por todos los lados… xD pero no quiero cambiarla, por que no tengo tiempo ni ganas de modificar mi aberrante creación por mala que sea xDD **


	8. ¡Qué es un beso!

Capitulo 8 - ¿Qué es un beso?

"_Al igual que el viento agita una rama,_

_Él me mueve con una sonrisa._

_Lo difícil lo hago ya,_

_Lo imposible me tomara un rato"_

Billie Holliday – Crazy he calls me

* * *

— ¡Por Dios Nanami! ¿Aún sigues ahí dentro? — Gritó Yuuka desde la salita de estar, se preguntaba cómo podía ser posible que la Gyaru se llegase a pasar horas para estar lista para salir. Hatsuchiko en veinte minutos se había duchado, vestido, desayunado y cepillado dientes y cabello, y no por ello parecía desaliñada ni mucho menos.

— ¡Vámonos a hacer eso que tenemos que hacer! Vendremos a por ella más tarde —dijo Hatsuchiko impasible. Nanami podía pasarse la adolescencia entera en el baño peinándose y luego parte de su post adolescencia con el maquillaje y la ropa. — ¡Nos vamos! vendremos a buscarte en media hora.

La jugadora de baloncesto hablaba continuamente omitiendo la información principal, esto ponía de los nervios a Yuuka. La misión para sustraer el comic de "Pakura y Mukawa: el amor adolescente en desenfreno" era alto secreto, para Sakura, el resto del mundo no tenia motivos para ignorar lo actos que se llevarían a cabo aquella mañana.

— ¡Yaaa loo se!— gritó Yuuka irritada.

— No grites, es una misión de alto secreto — contestó Hatsuchiko en voz baja y fingiendo un acento ruso muy forzado, irónicamente imitaba las películas americanas. En su mente aquel camino de su casa a la casa de Sakura era como un método de infiltración en la base enemiga para obtener los documentos secretos del Armagedón.

Al llegar a la puerta de aquella pequeña casita unifamiliar, mientras Hatsuchiko buscaba alguna manera de colarse por la ventana Yuuka llamó a la puerta. Un niño de unos diez años abrió la puerta sin quitar la cadena.

— ¿Quién eres? — Dijo Shuichi de una forma ruda —. No hay nadie en casa, ¡vete!

— Ya sé que no hay nadie en casa, lo que me sorprende es encontrarte a ti — Contestó Yuuka pensando que si la hermana era reservada, este encima era borde — ¿No tienes colegio o que?

Hatsuchiko que había dejado de buscar ventanas abiertas se acercó a la puerta, pensaba que todo lo que tenia de secreta aquella misión se había perdido por la poca imaginación que tenia su amiga.

— A ti que más te da — espetó el niño.

Yuuka apretaba los puños. No soportaba a los niños de por si, pero este era particularmente irritante. En parte sólo le molestaba el doble que de costumbre por que ya estaba de mal humor de por si.

— Bueno, tú no has ido al cole. Yo tampoco, pero yo no tengo hermanas mayores, ni padres que se enfadan si hago campana — dijo Hatsuchiko fingiendo despreocupación —. Pero si colaboras con nosotras tal vez, y digo solo tal vez, podríamos guardarte el secreto.

Yuuka alucinaba con lo bien que se le daba la coacción a la jugadora de baloncesto. Realmente no sabia cómo se metía en problemas sabiendo dominar las situaciones de ese modo, pero para que quede claro estaba coaccionando a un niño de diez años. El hecho de que Yuuka comparase esta situación con una pelea de la calle era lamentable.

— ¿Qué queréis? — Preguntó Shuichi maldiciéndolas.

— ¡Ayudarte! — soltó Hatsuchiko metida aún en el papel de mafiosa extorsionadora.

El niño cerró la puerta rápidamente, ¿Quién eran esas chicas? ¿Qué hacían en la puerta de casa? Sakura le había mentido. Estaba metida en alguna banda, y de lleno.

Yuuka golpeó la cabeza de Hatsuchiko a la vez que soltaba un "Idiota", seguidamente volvió a tocar el timbre. Esta vez Shuichi no abrió, pero escuchó lo que la chica bajita intentaba decirle.

— Somos amigas de Sakura . — Dijo. "Ya, amigas" pensó el niño, pero Yuuka continuaba hablando —. Queremos conseguirle una beca de estudios para la universidad. Para ello necesitamos el manga, ya sabes cual.

— ¿El de Pakura y Mukawa? — Preguntó el niño que se había calmado al darse cuenta de que sí parecían amigas de su hermana. — si lo cojo y se entera me pegará.

— No te preocupes, haremos fotocopias y te lo devolveremos antes de que se dé cuenta. — Contestó Yuuka.

Las dos chicas oyeron como el niño corría por la casa, ¿lo habrían conseguido o estaría llamando a la policía? Se preguntaban. Un minuto más tarde el niño abrió la puerta, esta vez quitando la cadenilla. Llevaba una carpeta con muchos folios en la mano, se los entregó a Yuuka.

— ¿De verdad vais a conseguirle esa beca? — Preguntó el niño. No podía evitar imaginarse a su hermana como una mangaka famosa mundialmente, al hacerlo una sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

— No lo sé, pero tú deberías ir al colegio —. Contestó Yuuka tratando de ser dulce con el niño para contrarrestar la idiotez de Hatsuchiko.

Shuichi bajó la cabeza avergonzado, se despidió y entró en casa. Después de ese día Sakura no tuvo que amenazarle ni obligarle para ir al colegio nunca más. Tal vez la dulzura fingida de la chica del pelo corto había conseguido más que la coacción y la obligación a la que se veía sometido, o probable y simplemente a Shuichi le gustó Yuuka y pretendía impresionar a la amiga de su hermana.

Tras hacer las copias, preparar el sobre con toda la información necesaria y devolver el comic a Shuichi, las chicas volvieron a la casa de las gemelas. Allí Nanami aún no estaba preparada para salir.

— No puedo salir sin maquillaje, la gente pensará que soy una descuidada — decía Nanami en vano, pues Hatsuchiko y Yuuka tiraron de ella hasta salir de la casa y casi hasta la estación de tren donde la Gyaru por fin se resignó. "Enfadarse es malo para la piel" se repetía la chica cada vez que su hermana o su amiga argumentaban la necesidad de llegar cuanto antes. Para Hatsuchiko ver TODO el partido era fundamental, por otro lado para Yuuka lo fundamental era llegar cuanto antes y evitar que Tatsumi y Mitsui pudieran tener un rato de cómoda charla antes del partido.

Al llegar al estadio deportivo las gradas estaban casi vacías, en realidad aquel no parecía un partido demasiado importante. El Miuradai no era un gran equipo desde el punto de vista de Hatsuchiko, y el Shohoku tampoco gozaba precisamente de buena fama. Los motivos por los cuales aquellas cinco chicas asistían a un partido de baloncesto en horario escolar, sin ser este en realidad un partido muy importante eran sencillos:

Tatsumi y Yuuka a pesar de la tregua pactada de su guerra, sentían la necesidad de animar a Mitsui en aquel partido. Para Tatsumi era algo que hacia por demostrarle interés, para Yuuka era una manera de intentar comprender a aquel chico que parecía no ser el mismo de antes.

Sakura no estaba realmente enamorada de Rukawa, pero había aprendido a apreciar su forma de jugar al baloncesto y sí, seguía admirándole. ¿Tal vez podía centrar su manga más en el baloncesto y menos en la relación amorosa entre Pakura y Mukawa? Era algo que valoraba como opción. Además estaba mosca, quería observar más de cerca a Hatsuchiko. Su amiga acababa de dejarlo con Yohei, casualmente después de aquellos entrenamientos secretos con Rukawa. No debería importarle, pero lo hacía.

Nanami realmente sólo quería ver chicos guapos, así como evitarse un día en la escuela sin sus amigas. Finamente los motivos de Hatsuchiko. Ella de por sí amaba el baloncesto, aún que ese no era el motivo real al cien por cien de querer estar allí. El motivo real de por que la chica quería asistir a aquel partido era que era el primer partido oficial de Sakuragi. Quería apuntar todos los errores que cometiera Hanamichi para luego pasárselos por la cara para demostrarle que sólo era un principiante que no debía ir de chulo por la vida. También una parte de ella le guardaba aprecio, pero era mínima.

Cuatro de las chicas sentadas en primera fila estaban expectantes de que el partido empezase. Cuatro sí, por que Nanami se aburría bastante. Ella estaba expectante de encontrar algo con lo que distraerse, había olvidado su Game Boy en casa y no sabia que hacer. La chica se dedicó a observar a la gente que había en las gradas y la búsqueda resultó fructífera, pues allí estaba el chico del vinilo de Duke Ellington.

Nanami se escondió de rodillas en las gradas y le tiró de la falda del uniforme de Hatsuchiko, Su hermana bajó la cabeza y la miró.

— Ahora vengo —. Dijo en un susurro.

—Vale, pero trae refrescos — contestó la hermana también en susurros. Instantáneamente se preguntó por qué susurraban, pero no iba a preguntarle a Nanami. Si se trataba de algo importante más tarde se lo contaría.

En el suelo Nanami observaba a aquel chico, esta vez si llevaba uniforme. Se frotaba las manos, podría adivinar a que instituto iba y… "Para el carro Nami-chan, tu no eres Hatsu" se dijo a si misma mientras cavilaba que tal vez lo mejor sería volver a sentarse al lado de su hermana y escucharla hablar sobre baloncesto, jugadores y equipos. Por algún motivo el chico se levantó de su asiento y salió de las gradas hacia la entrada del recinto, esto le dio motivos para continuar espiándole. Ya que el chico no podía verla Nanami se relajó un poco, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Desde la ventana redonda de la puerta podía verlo caminar. Era tan mono, con aquel pelo de punta y aquella sonrisa. Era el chico más guapo que había visto nunca fuera de una revista.

Cuando lo perdió de vista decidió abandonar el espionaje profesional e ir a comprar las bebidas que le había pedido su hermana. Se sentía algo decepcionada, justamente tenia que encontrarse con aquel chico tan mono ese mismo día. No iba maquillada, se sentía como una foca bigotuda cuando no llevaba maquillaje. Compartía constitución con su familia paterna, todos altos y extremadamente delgados, pero igualmente se sentía como una foca. Y si realmente lo que contaba era el interior a la gyaru le parecía que también tenía las de perder.

La chica caminó hacia la maquina de refrescos más cercana. Cocacola, Zumo de lichi, Fanta de naranja… No estaba la bebida favorita de Hatsuchiko. No era que realmente importase, pero a la chica le gustaba complacer a su hermana, a fin de cuentas era la única familia cercana con la que tenía contacto. Caminó en busca de otras maquinas y allí estaba el buenorro del pelo de punta, hablando con otro chico guapo con un bronceado que despertó su envidia. El baloncesto en el instituto era realmente apasionante, una productora de tíos buenos por doquier.

Nanami se escondió detrás de una columna para esperar que los dos chicos se marchasen, el día sin maquillaje no era propicio para aparecer delante de dos chicos guapos. Mirando fijamente al techo empezó a pensar en sus cosas, no quería parecer una cotilla espiando detrás de la columna. Estaba ya repasando la última capa de maquillaje que se pondría al día siguiente cuando una voz relajada la saludó.

— Hola chica de la tienda de discos — dijo Sendoh mirándola, por que así se llamaba, lo ponía en su sudadera —. Me pasé por la tienda una mañana y tu jefe casi me echó a zapatazos. Dijo que ese disco no estaba ni estaría nunca a la venta… Menos mal que estas tú por las tardes, sino no podría volver.

Ella lo miró, estaba nerviosa "no te vas a poner roja, el bronceado lo cubre todo" pensó, no sabia que decir en su cabeza había un mono con platillos "clong clong clong". Tenía que pensar y ser rápida. Yuuka siempre decía que lo importante era sonreír, la presencia era importante. "Mierda" pensó al recordar que no llevaba maquillaje. Tatsumi decía: sonríe, ríete de sus bromas aun que no tengan gracia y di tonterías. Sendoh la miraba con una sonrisa enorme, era consciente del efecto que producía en las chicas.

— Si, supongo que yo también prefiero que vengas por las tardes — contestó Nanami con una sonrisa exagerada. Le temblaban las piernas, tenía que decir algo más "piensa en algo inteligente" se dijo, pero su cerebro y su lengua parecían tener una pelea justo en aquel momento en que no podía confiar en su apariencia física para solucionarlo todo. — Mi nombre es Nanami, mi color favorito es el violeta, antes hacia judo y mi cantante favorita es Billie Holiday, ¡ya sé que no esta de moda!, pero su voz era impresionante. Ahora que ya me conoces si quieres podemos casarnos.

La chica se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se puso roja como un tomate y se tapó la boca. Tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca, Yuuka estaba en lo cierto sonreír y centrarse en la apariencia era la mejor opción. El chico se reía mirándola, debía estar pensando que era tonta. Seguro que tenía un club de fans y recibía cartas de chicas guapísimas, seguro que se estaba riendo de ella.

— Bueno, somos un poco jóvenes para casarnos, pero una cita no estaría mal —dijo el chico. Ella boquiabierta se ponía más y más roja por segundos —. Pero tu tranquila que mi color favorito también es el violeta así que seguro que tenemos futuro — bromeó Sendoh. — ¡Oh! y no estaría de más comentarte que mi nombre es Akira.

Al escuchar esto Nanami salió corriendo hacia las gradas. Tenía que contarle a Tatsumi que tendría una cita. Una cita de verdad, con un chico guapo, nada que ver con las citas que tenía cuando era una niña del parvulario. Al acercarse a su amiga le susurro al oído que tenía una cita.

— Si ya claro, ¿Dónde y con quien? — Preguntó Tatsumi incrédula.

— ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Debería preguntarle — contestó la Gyaru, después de esto volvía corriendo hacia la maquina de refrescos cuando lo encontró en la puerta. Nanami Usui tendría una cita de verdad por primera vez en su vida.

Después del partido, en el tren de regreso a casa, Sakura llevaba un buen número de bocetos, Hatsuchiko tenía una lisa de errores que compartir con Hanamichi, además ¡le habían expulsado! Teniendo en cuenta que ella era de las que jugaban sucio pero no solían pillarla, aquel era material realmente divertido. Nanami estaba en su mundo de fantasía pensando en "Akira-kun" y la futura cita con él. Finalmente en un lado más oscuro del vagón se encontraban Yuuka y Tatsumi que se lanzaban miradas funestas.

Justo al terminar el partido Tatsumi había bajado a la pista para hablar con Mitsui, ofrecerle un refresco y una toalla. Esto había molestado a Yuuka pues consideraba que estaba rompiendo la tregua al cien por cien ¿Como podía ser tan cretina? Fingía que eran amigas por un bien mayor y luego a la primera de cambio se lo saltaba a la torera. También Yuuka había ido detrás del chico cuando este salió del vestuario para "felicitarle" de una forma realmente afectuosa el haber ganado aquel partido.

Yuuka se había colgado del cuello de Mitsui, este instintivamente la había agarrado para no perder el equilibrio, y la chica lo había besado en los labios apasionadamente delante de todo el mundo. En es momento Tatsumi creyó que había perdido la batalla por completo. Después se había sentido infinitamente humillada después cuando escuchó a Ryota decirle a Mitsui que era todo un casanova y que todas le iban detrás.

Cuando bajaron del tren, Sakura se marchó directamente a su casa por que tenia cosas que hacer. Las otras cuatro chicas andaban en busca de un restaurante barato donde celebrar que Nanami tendría una cita, el envío del comic de Sakura a la Ribon magazine y en parte Yuuka celebraba para si misma que había ganado sobre Tatsumi.

Antes de llegar a ningún sitio, Tatsumi que llevaba todo el camino pensando en lo que había hecho Yuuka, estalló. — ¡Eres una zorra vulgar! Había una tregua decretada hasta que solucionásemos el tema del manga de Sakura.

— ¿Si? Que me dices de llevarle toallas, refrescos y pasarte el día besándole el culo diciendo "¿Hisashi-kun quieres que te ayude?" ¿es que también le vas a atar los cordones? — Yuuka se quedó callada por un momento, pero solo porque había algo que quería decirle desde el primer momento que la oyó llamarle por su nombre de pila — ¿Sabias que odia que lo llamen Hisashi? No le conoces de nada.

— ¿Y tu? Se te da muy bien mentir ¿verdad? —, También la chica de tercer curso tenia un as bajo la manga — ¿Mitsui es tu novio? Por favor no me hagas reír si hasta hace dos días no sabias que le gustaba el baloncesto.

Las caras de estupefacción de las mellizas eran como cuadros. Sabían que aquellas dos no se llevaban nada bien, pero no se podían imaginar que se odiasen tanto y mucho menos que todo fuera por culpa de un chico.

— Aun que lo consiguieras se acostará contigo y luego te dejará tirada —. Exclamó Yuuka totalmente convencida de lo que decía.

— Claro, eso es lo que pasó contigo y te niegas a creer que yo pueda significar algo más—contestó Tatsumi con chulería. Realmente esperaba con toda su alma que así fuese, que para Mitsui ella fuese algo más.

Yuuka que aguantaba su ira como podía llegó a su límite con las últimas palabras de la otra chica. Había intentado aguantar por el aprecio que les tenía a las mellizas, quienes miraban atónitas la situación sin saber si debían parar aquella discusión o no, pero ya no podía más. Con el puño cerrado y con fuerza, golpeó la cara de Tatsumi. Esta cayó hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio.

En ese instante las mellizas tomaron la iniciativa. Nanami ayudó a Tatsumi a levantarse, con toda su experiencia de judoca la sostuvo para que no se aproximase a Yuuka. En el otro Lado Hatsuchiko tomó los brazos de Yuuka a su espalda inmovilizándola. Las mellizas no necesitaban hablarse para concertar ningún plan, acompañarían a cada una a casa por separado. Cuando se rencontraran en casa ya comentarían lo sucedido.

Tatsumi que lloraba de rabia en un primer momento se calmó debido a la necesidad de taparse la nariz con un pañuelo. El puñetazo que le había dado su "amiga del alma" la estaba haciendo sangrar.

— No sabía que te gustaba tanto el chico de los triples — comentó Nanami.

Las chicas caminaban a paso tranquilo por un parque, buscaban una fuente para que Tatsumi se lavase la cara. Los padres de la chica se preocuparían si la veían en aquel estado.

— Yo tampoco lo sabía con certeza, hasta que le ha besado — contestó apenada la chica de mayor edad.

— ¿Qué es un beso? La gente se besa y a veces no significa nada, no sé, no es como si él le hubiera jurado amor eterno ¿no? — La gyaru intentaba animar a su amiga del único modo que le parecía realista, restarle importancia al asunto.

— Quizá, pero duele. — Al divisar una fuente las dos chicas quedaron en silencio. El agua estaba fría y le molestaba en la cara. Seguía pensando en aquel beso tan apasionado, ¿tenía que significar algo? Tal vez si hablaba con él, si le preguntaba… separó su cara del chorro de agua y se dirigió a su amiga —. Me gusta tanto Nana-chan, nunca me había gustado ningún chico hasta ahora. Al principio solo era un juego divertido y tal vez por molestar a Yuuka, pero después aquella tarde… Yo creo que los besos si que deben significar algo.

Nanami escuchaba y sacaba sus propias conclusiones, se figuraba que algo había sucedido entre Mitsui y su amiga. Lo cierto es que así era. Había sido una porquería de beso, pero para Tatsumi era obvio que aquel momento había cambiado por completo su forma de ver al chico. De chico guapo con el que coquetear por el chico con el que quería estar.

Después de caminar un rato más, las dos chicas llegaron al portal del bloque de pisos en que vivía Tatsumi. Allí Mitsui esperaba sentado en el escalón con su bolsa deportiva.

Las chicas se despidieron, él miraba de lejos a las dos chicas, esperaría allí a que Tatsumi se acercase.

* * *

**NA: que alguien me diga que no he creado los personajes más tontos del planeta… xD releyendo esto me entra la risa xDDD porque son rato idiotas... xD **


	9. Si te digo que te apartes, hazlo

Capitulo 9- Si te digo que te apartes, hazlo.

"_Como un rio que desemboca en el mar,_

_Vas a estar a millones de millas de distancia y lo sabré_

_Sé que puedo lidiar con este dolor,_

_No hay razones para llorar."_

X Japan – Crucify my love

* * *

En la entrada de un pequeño bar, Yuuka peleaba con un portero para que las dejase entrar. Iban con el informe escolar, no entrarían ni a una cafetería pero la chica insistía que necesitaba un trago.

— Yuu, venga ¡vámonos! — Se molestó en decir Hatsuchiko.

La otra chica golpeó la pared, se giró hacia su amiga y empezó a andar. La gente que había alrededor murmuraba, decían cosas desagradables. Era raro que dos adolescentes de secundaria alta intentasen entrar en un bar de copas.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos más sin decir una palabra, finalmente se sentaron en una acera, Yuuka empezó a gritar — ¡LA ODIO!

Hatsuchiko le pasó el brazo por el hombro a su amiga, tenía que tratar de animarla. — Hay chicos mucho más sexys —. La mirada de la otra chica enfurecida hizo que la jugadora de baloncesto intentase pensar en algo diferente —, ese Mitsui tampoco parece muy adecuado. Tu misma lo dijiste tienes que buscar a alguien con quien tengas cosas en común.

— Teníamos cosas en común — dijo muy seria, como decepcionada y con la mirada al frente. Realmente tenían cosas en común hasta que le había dado por empezar a jugar al baloncesto y comportarse como un señorito repipi y deportista.

—Entonces ¿no crees que lo idealizas? — Preguntó Hatsuchiko pensando en su propia experiencia con Yohei.

—No se por qué hablamos de mi relación con Mitsui, esta claro que me prefiere a mí — contestó la chica del pelo corto irritada por la suposición de su amiga —. Es a Tatsumi a quien no puedo sufrir, no podía antes y no puedo ahora.

— Entonces ¿prefieres a un chico que te ha tratado con indiferencia durante meses que a Tatsumi? Tatsu y tu nunca os habéis llevado bien, pero cuando has tenido problemas ha estado contigo, te ayudó a estudiar para los exámenes finales de la secundaria baja y si tuvieras problemas en el futuro te ayudaría de todos modos — contestó Hatsuchiko molesta por que aquella a la que consideraba su mejor amiga anteponía a un chico a sus amigas.

— ¿De que parte estas tú? — preguntó Yuuka molesta y sorprendida, dejando una pequeña aura de asco en su comentario —. Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir espero que no volvamos a hablarnos nunca más.

— Si es lo que quieres — contestó la melliza con los puños apretados, clavándose las uñas y tratando de no llorar. La chica morena se marchó a casa, no entendía a su amiga. Después de todas aquellas estupideces que habían hecho juntas, después de horas y horas de holgazanear por la calle, de risas y pensamientos compartidos se ponía un punto y final a aquella amistad. Le resultó más doloroso que toda la cita con Yohei.

En el portal de la casa de Tatsumi, La chica de las gafas se paró en seco frente a Mitsui, seguía pensando en si aquel beso con Yuuka había tenido valor para él o no.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tienes un aspecto horrible — comentó Mitsui sorprendido a la vez que preocupado. El aspecto de la chica no era el habitual, su pelo estaba mojado y su nariz roja debido al golpe. El chico podía darse cuenta de que algo le había ocurrido.

— Me metí en una pelea de bandas — dijo Tatsumi resentida con él. ¿Por qué no la había apartado? ¿Por qué no la había dejado caer al suelo? ¿Por qué no la había dejado en ridículo delante de todos? Era eso, ¿no quería dejarla más en ridículo de lo que ya se había puesto ella misma? La chica se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un poco borde y cambió de modales, aun que no demasiado. — En realidad sólo me he caído, trataba de impresionarte.

— Estás tonta — dijo él embelesado.

El cerebro de Tatsumi no dejaba de hacerse preguntas ¿por qué ha venido? ¿Si no quiere nada serio ni conmigo ni con nadie por que sigue insistiendo? ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Hisashi Mitsui? ¿Que pasaba por tu cabeza el otro día?

— ¿Qué quieres? Mañana tenemos clase, tengo que irme a dormir pronto o me dormiré en mi pupitre ¿Quieres que haga el ridículo? — Dijo la chica irritada por sus propias preguntas y por no poder anticiparse a lo que él iba a decir. Su vida era perfecta hasta que él apareció.

— Sólo quería hablarte —contestó Mitsui tratando de ser claro y conciso —, no de Yuuka , de lo del otro día.

— Creo que tengo mucho sueño — dijo ella, quería saber lo que pensaba, pero estaba enfadada. No tenía ganas de escuchar excusas sobre por qué la había besado.

Mitsui resopló, siempre le gustaban las chicas más problemáticas.

— No quiero que mal interpretes las cosas — empezó a decir él, empezaba con muy mal pie. Los ojos de Tatsumi empezaban a brillar, y no para bien, lo cual le dio un poco de miedo —, me gustas mucho, de verdad. Pero ahora no quiero salir con nadie, tengo que centrarme en el baloncesto. Llevo dos años sin jugar, no soy lo que era y tengo un sueño. — "Excusas" pensaba la chica y esto se reflejaba en su cara, con lo que Mitsui continuó hablando con la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara de verdad —. No estaría pendiente de ti, nunca he sido un novio ni un nada decente, aun que tú creas que soy perfecto es solo tu percepción. También tengo que esforzarme por las cosas que quiero, además solo tengo el baloncesto y hasta que no consiga entrar en la selección juvenil no puedo hacer ni pensar en otra cosa. Además esta el campeonato nacional de por medio.

La chica se sentó a su lado, en parte le comprendía. Ella nunca había sentido que fuera nadie hasta que no había empezado a ser "perfecta", hasta que no había conseguido gustarle a todo el mundo… Únicamente por que aquello le recordaba que podía llegar tan lejos como quisiera. No podía negarle tener un sueño, ella también tenia los suyos.

— Odias que te llame Hisashi ¿verdad? — Preguntó ella resignada y dejando de lado el rencor.

— Si, lo detesto— contestó el acariciándole la cara a la chica. Era tan extraño como había acabado de desarrollarse todo. Tatsumi no entraba en los planes de Mitsui, y en los de ella tampoco él. Los dos se quedaron hablando durante una hora más sobre sus expectativas y sueños. Ambos se morían de ganas de volverse a besar, pero una parte de ellos se negaba a ceder y admitir que aquello no tenía por qué ser contraproducente.

Había pasado ya una semana, Hatsuchiko se sentía molesta y a la vez deprimida. Todo lo sucedido con Yuuka le parecía inverosímil, no podía entender como su mejor amiga había decidido que un tío era más importante. Pero lo que realmente no podía entender era que esperase que tomara partido en el asunto y dejase de lado a otra amiga, parecía que la que hasta entonces había sido su mejor amiga no la entendía en absoluto.

La melliza se centraba en el baloncesto lo más que podía. Izanami había asegurado que no iba a jugar ningún partido y hasta la fecha no la había dejado jugar ni cinco minutos, por este motivo ella se esforzaba en intentar mejorar lo más posible. Si se convertía realmente en una jugadora imprescindible para el equipo la capitana tendría que comerse sus palabras y dejarla jugar sí o sí. Además, y a pesar de que no quería aceptarlo, lo hacía para mantener su mente ocupada.

Aquella tarde, después del entrenamiento se secaba el cabello pensando en qué era aquello que debía mejorar, en cómo había quedado como una niña de primaria frente a Rukawa el fin de semana anterior. Si seguía siendo tan lenta debía pensar más, intentar dejar de lado todas aquellas jugarretas sucias que Hideyoshi le había enseñado y tomárselo todo mucho más enserio. Siempre había tenido a su hermano como referente y romper con aquello suponía abandonar un credo personal, madurar y crecer como jugadora.

Necesitaba otro ejemplo a seguir. Las chicas de su equipo no lo entenderían; Izanami estaba demasiado enfadada, Ushiko se creía el centro del universo y al resto no las veía al nivel. Se preguntó si tal vez podría trabajar mano con mano con Sakuragi, pues había suficiente confianza como para pedírselo, pero no era más que un principiante y eso haría que acabase siendo ella la que le ayudase a mejorar a él. También pensó que ya que compartían posición en la cancha tal vez podía pedirle a aquel dichoso Hisashi Mitsui, pero desestimó la idea al pesar que era el imbécil aquel por el cual su grupo de amigas se había desmembrado. Estaba claro, le había admirado desde que supo de él, se lo pediría a Rukawa.

Buscó al alero, no tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en que aceptase. Con siete millones de fans femeninas como mucho pensaría que le estaba pidiendo una cita, después de su reciente experiencia con Yohei pensar en una cita le daba nauseas. Debía ser muy cauta con las palabras que utilizaba, no quería que Rukawa pensara lo que no era. Como no pudo encontrarlo lo espero al lado de aquella bicicleta violeta con florecitas. Se preguntó si era de alguna hermana o familiar del chico, de no ser de ese modo era un tipo muy intrigante y sin duda alguna poseía una alta autoestima y confianza en si mismo. Ni siquiera ella, en posición de chica, tenía el valor de ir en una bicicleta de ese estilo.

Minutos más tarde, el chico apareció. Decidido a ir a por su bicicleta ni tan siquiera reparó en Hatsuchiko que lo miraba expectante.

— ¡Espera! — dijo ella para conseguir su atención. Cuando la obtuvo se arrodilló a modo de reverencia muy rápidamente y empezó a hablar — ¡Ayúdame a mejorar por favor!

El chico se sentía confuso, estaba acostumbrado a que la mayoría de chicas se le acercasen y le pidieran salir, pero no de aquella forma tan rara. Le había pedido ayuda, ¿en qué? No entendió nada de lo que sucedía hasta que Hatsuchiko levantó la cabeza y le vio la cara. Era la chica del parque, aquella que con arrogancia le había propuesto un uno contra uno para después resultar ser un fiasco.

— Peloteo fuera, eres un gran jugador. Uno de los mejores que he visto desde que estoy en Japón — dijo ella. Lo adulaba, pero no mentía —. ¡Necesito mejorar mi técnica! Y creo que tú eres el único que puede enseñarme.

Rukawa seguía algo alucinado, aquella chica se había plantado delante de él para pedirle que la ayudase a mejorar como jugadora, normalmente sólo recibía cartas de amor que le decían lo guapo que era. Era extraño, pero también gratificante. Al mismo tiempo no tenía ganas de jugar al entrenador guay, él había aprendido sin ayuda de nadie.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó él.

— ¿Que por qué? ¿Cómo? —. La chica no se esperaba que le fuera a soltar un "porqué" —. Pues por que eres el mejor, por que me dejaste en ridículo el otro día y por qué… En serio, soy un asco de jugadora — argumentó ella. No creía ser un asco de jugadora, de hecho se creía mejor que mucha gente con la que había jugado, pero pensaba que auto humillarse siempre era un buen método para conseguir el respeto de la gente —. Por favor.

—Eres muy lenta — dijo él, no pensaba en entrenarla, pero puntualizar sus puntos débiles podía ayudar. Se rio para sus adentros, no sabía muy bien que decirle —. Tienes que pensar más rápido—.Se paró y reflexionó sobre los movimientos de ella aquel domingo —. Piensa más y habla menos.

Dicho esto Rukawa se fue a por su bicicleta y dejó a Hatsuchiko allí parada. La chica reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de decirle el jugador, era cierto. Mientras jugaba a baloncesto, cuando entrenaba, en los partidos… era incapaz de cerrar la boca. Nunca pensaba en que iba a hacer su adversario sólo pensaba en lo que ella se disponía a hacer. ¿Podía ser eso lo que quería decir Rukawa?

Sakura los había visto hablando. No había podido oír lo que decían, se decía que seguramente hubiera sido algo relacionado con el club de baloncesto. Pero otra vez afloraban los celos, aquel estúpido sentimiento que hacía que se sintiera un asco de persona. Corrió hacía la calzada y se planto delante de la bicicleta de Rukawa. Él se pararía en seco y le diría de que habían estado hablando. Si el chico le aseguraba que solo hablaban de baloncesto todo aquel resentimiento hacia su amiga desaparecería de una vez por todas.

Un error de cálculos cambió por completo el plan trazado por Sakura:

— ¡Quita del medio! — Dijo el chico secamente. Pero La chica no se movió, estaba segura que Rukawa frenaría antes de chocar y caer. Era lo que cualquier persona cuerda hubiera hecho, eso o esquivarla y seguir su camino pensando que aquella tía era una loca, pero Kaede Rukawa no se paró. Bicicleta, Rukawa y Sakura cayeron al suelo.

Sakura notaba peso sobre su cuerpo, miró hacia adelante. Rukawa estaba encima de ella, su cara estaba entre sus pechos. El corazón de Sakura se desbocaba, aquel Ikemen estaba encima de ella. Rukawa se levantó y fue a buscar su bicicleta, había ido a caer unos cuantos metros más allá de donde estaban. Estaba sorprendido de haber chocado, realmente esperaba que Sakura se apartase del medio.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó ella, roja como un tomate.

Otra vez aquel "espera", ¿que pasaba aquel día? ¿Se iba a cruzar con todas las locas de Japón? ¿Era una nueva moda? El chico no estaba para aquel tipo de cosas. Enderezó la bicicleta y pasó su pierna por encima de esta.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó irritado, si le pedía ayuda para jugar a baloncesto le diría que se pagase un entrenador personal.

— ¿Q-qué hablabas con Hatsuchiko? —. Al apreciar la cara de perplejidad del chico, Sakura advirtió que no sabía como se llamaba su amiga —. La morena con pequeños dientes de conejo.

—Ah ella, — contestó el cayendo en la cuenta de que no había hablado con ninguna otra chica más —. ¿A ti qué te importa?

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar el chico se montó en la bicicleta y se fue. Había dejado a la chica con más dudas que antes. Él no recordaba el nombre de su amiga, con lo cual no estaban liados. Pero nada explicaba el reciente interés de la morena hacía el chico, además de que no hablaba demasiado desde que había roto con Yohei. ¿Tal vez antes de romper con Yohei ya le gustaba el jugador de baloncesto? Sakura sólo quería gritarle a su cerebro conspirador que se callara y la dejase en paz, pero todas aquellas teorías eran más fuertes que ella. Si en realidad a ella él solo le atraía físicamente, ¿Por qué tenía que darle tantas vueltas? No quería nada con él.

En otro punto de la ciudad Yuuka esperaba sentada en el escalón de entrada de una casita unifamiliar. Una semana después de aquel beso delante de todo el mundo y Mitsui no le había dicho nada. No la había llamado, no le había dirigido la palabra en los pasillos del instituto y no se había acercado a buscarla a la hora de la comida ni un solo día. Una persona normal hubiera asumido que aquel era un beso de despedida, pero Yuuka no quería resignarse a ello.

Esperó durante un buen rato, había oscurecido hacía rato y las farolas estaban encendidas cuando Mitsui apareció. La chica se levantó del escalón y se acercó hacia donde estaba él, no sabía bien que decirle o cómo.

— Voy a matar a quien quiera que te haya dicho dónde vivo — dijo Mitsui al verla allí delante, le irritaba. Ellos nunca habían sido una pareja, pero ella seguía insistiendo. Había sido demasiado dulce diciéndole las cosas.

—Veras, es que después de lo del otro día yo… — empezó a decir ella, sus mejillas tomaron un tono sonrosado.

—No, no, ni de coña —contestó el chicho, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Otra vez aquella charla sobre sus sentimientos y lo romántico y pasional de su nunca existente relación —. Yuuka, basta. Tú y yo nunca, nada.

Ella se quedó helada mirándolo ¿Acaso no le había devuelto aquel beso a modo de reconciliación final? No lo entendía.

—Te lo dije antes, y te lo ratifico ahora — le explicó el chico—, no vamos a ir por la playa cogiditos de la mano, ni te acompañaré del cole a casa. No tenemos una relación, no la vamos a tener nunca.

La chica lo miró fijamente, no podía creerse que aquella guerra hubiera terminado y ella fuera la perdedora. Tampoco que Tatsumi hubiera ganado ¿salían juntos? ¿De verdad lo había conseguido aquella idiota? No se sentía con ganas de preguntarle, si él no quería darle explicaciones por si mismo tal vez esa era la respuesta a todas las preguntas. Yuuka salió corriendo sin fijarse en que dirección tomaba, sólo corría por alejarse de aquella situación tan embarazosa. Las calles estaban vacías casi como si todo aquello no fuera más que un mal sueño en el que estaban ella y Mitsui, pero si era un sueño ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Apoyada sobre una pared en un rincón oscuro se dijo a si misma que era el momento de despedirse de aquel chico, despedirse de aquellos sentimientos, de aquel dolor que ya no resultaba placentero por ningún lado. Aquellas mariposas en el estomago habían muerto y ahora empezaban a causarle indigestión.

Al volver a casa sintió la necesidad de meterse en la ducha. Tenía que lavarse, tenía que sacar de si misma aquello que hacia que se enamorase. Desde aquel momento era una nueva Yuuka, una Yuuka que usaría a los hombres como objetos, igual que ellos lo habían hecho con ella. Aun que debía admitir que si la habían tratado así, era por que ella lo había permitido. No iba a permitirlo ni una sola vez más.


	10. Fenómeno fan

Capitulo 10- Fenómeno fan

"_¿Por qué te adoro?_

_A duras penas nos acabamos de conocer…_

_Siento que haría cualquier cosa por ti,_

_Pero cariño, a veces olvido que_

_No puedo decirte como vivir tu vida."_

The pierces – The boy in a rock and roll band

* * *

Tatsumi se sentía sobrecargada de faena, el instituto Shohoku después de las magnificas exhibiciones deportivas organizaba el anual torneo de atletismo del instituto. Padres, alumnos, ex alumnos y posibles futuros alumnos se reunirían para hacer el panoli, o como dirían los profesores practicar deporte clásico y de verdad. Tatsumi les hubiera lanzado a la cara todos aquellos formularios que tenía que revisar. Además estaban todas las otras tareas que debía coordinar: el dinero que se gastaría, los carteles que se debían elaborar, organizar los actos, asegurarse de que todo el material deportivo estuviera en buen estado…

Si no fuera por que hacer todas aquellas cosas le abriría las puertas a una gran universidad todo aquello se hubiera quedado a medio hacer. Y ella estaría mirando el entrenamiento de baloncesto disfrutando el olor que se respiraba en el gimnasio. Por desgracia la compañera que debía ayudarla era Mari de segundo, solo lo hacia para asegurarse de ser la reportera estrella que entrevistase a los chicos guapos. Por fortuna, Nanami se había pedido días de vacaciones en el trabajo para ayudarla.

Aquella tarde a las ocho sentada en su pupitre aún arreglaba formularios de alumnos ineptos que cometían faltas ortográficas, dificultando la comprensión, cuando Nanami entró en el aula.

—Todo el material deportivo esta en buen estado — afirmó la chica robando una silla de otra mesa y sentándose frente a ella.

— Te quiero Nana-chan — dijo la chica de tercero.

A los pocos segundos Sakura entró en el aula con una lista de todos los alumnos que repartirían comida el día del evento. Se sentó en una mesa cercana a la de sus compañeras y empezó a hablar sobre lo que le había ocurrido con Rukawa la otra tarde.

— Solo quería hablar con él, pero se quedó ahí plantado. Fue maravilloso a la vez que raro — terminó de contar mientras recordaba aquella escena.

— ¡Que vulgar! — Exclamó Tatsumi escandalizada. Al momento recordó que Nanami aun no había contado nada de su misterioso chico —. ¿Y tu cita? No nos has contado nada.

—Bueno… — la gyaru se sonrojó, no les había contado nada por que la cita había sido un poco decepcionante para ella y no quería rememorar lo que había ocurrido el sábado anterior —. Fue muy bien, Akira y yo compartimos un helado, paseamos por el parque de la mano y nos besamos.

Nanami mentía, pero tampoco mucho. En realidad Sendoh había invitado a la chica a helado, pero no lo habían compartido; habían paseado a una distancia prudencial por el parque, y no, no se habían besado. Todas estas cosas habían decepcionado a la Gyaru, pues ella esperaba cuanto menos ir de la mano.

— ¿Y ya esta? — Preguntó Sakura esperando algo más interesante. A fin de cuentas Nanami era hermana de la chica del "quiero que me bese apasionadamente".

— ¿Y ya esta? ¿Cómo preguntas eso? — Exclamó Tatsumi chocada con la reacción de Sakura —. Que Pakura y Mukawa se besen después de verse por primera vez no significa que en la vida real esas cosas pasen.

La gyaru estaba muy sonrojada, tan solo imaginarse rozar la cara de Akira la hacía temblar como un flan, Era tan guapo, estaba tan bien hecho…

— Pero tenemos otra cita, hemos quedado el viernes — dijo Nanami con una sonrisa enorme en la cara —, vendrá a casa a ver el partido de la selección japonesa. Estaremos solos, Hatsu ha dicho que se irá a ver el partido fuera.

Las dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra boquiabiertas, iban a quedarse solos. Contando que no se conocían de casi nada, sólo encontraban una respuesta a que aquel chico no le importase ir a su casa y quedarse a solas.

— ¿Nana-chan te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? — dijo Tatsumi que pensaba que Nanami era de lo más inocente del mundo.

—N-no, no penséis eso — contestó la gyaru pensando que si el chico no era capaz de cogerle de la mano en el parque no podía pretender tener sexo con ella. Le resultaba inverosímil imaginárselo siquiera.

En ese momento entró Hatsuchiko en el aula. Parecía un alma en pena, como toda la semana. La melliza rodeó con sus brazos a su hermana y suplicó que se marchasen ya a casa, por que era tarde y estaba cansada. Sakura y Tatsumi repetidas veces insistieron que no podía salir el viernes si aquel Akira iba a quedarse en la casa. Creían no podía dejar a la inocente y vulnerable Nanami sola con un chico en la casa. La jugadora de baloncesto negaba con la cabeza, ya tenía planes y no iba a dejarlos pasar por que a su hermana no se le hubiera ocurrido que si invitaba a un chico a la casa, este aprovecharía para jugar a los médicos.

— ¡Que aprenda anatomía masculina! — Dijo la melliza sonriente—. Tu también deberías Tatsumi, ve a por ese lanzador de triples tuyo.

Sakura se quedó helada, parecía que ella también tuviera una cita, quizá con Rukawa, y fuera a ir a por todas. Lejos de eso había quedado con Sakuragi para ir a ver el partido de baloncesto en un bar, pues al verla deprimida este se había sentido mal y le había dicho que podía aprender de un genio como él.

— Pero ¿Qué dices? — Exclamó muy escandalizada la judoca de tercer curso —, ir con Yuuka tanto tiempo ha convertido en una pervertida.

En ese momento la melliza perdió la sonrisa que le había salido al hacer aquel comentario estúpido. Sakura preguntó sobre esto y sobre Yuuka.

Hatsuchiko explicó con pelos y señales la ultima conversación con su ahora ex mejor amiga. — es como si a ti y a mí nos gustase Rukawa — ejemplificó la melliza —, y que él quisiera salir conmigo, tu te enfadases, y obligases a Nanami y a Tatsu a odiarme.

— Ya veo lo que quieres decir — comentó secamente la mangaka. Pensaba que realmente tenía una cita con Rukawa. Las otras tres chicas la miraron sorprendidas, la misma Sakura se sorprendía se su propia reacción. Estaba muy enfadada y no llegaba a comprenderse a si misma —. Si tienes una cita con Rukawa podrías decirlo abiertamente.

Después de decir estas palabras la mangaka se marchó de la clase a prisa, el resto se quedaron perplejas mirando la puerta.

— ¿Pero a ti te gusta Rukawa? — preguntó con sorpresa Nanami que desconocía la información. Si a su hermana le hubiera gustado se lo hubiera dicho ¿no?

— Hombre, negar que Kaede Rukawa esta tremendamente bueno es una mentira — argumentó Hatsuchiko sonrojándose un poco —, pero de ahí a que me guste….

La conversación acabó degenerando en los chicos más guapos del instituto Shohoku y cual era el más sexy de todos. El veredicto final fue que Mitsui era guapo, discutirle esto a Tatsumi hubiera supuesto la pena capital, Kaede Rukawa tenía un toque femenino que lo hacía irresistible y que los chicos tímidos eran demasiado monos como para no formar parte de la lista de chicos sexys. Al cabo de una hora se marcharon a casa, siempre acababan hablando de lo mismo. Eran unas fangirls.

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que Nanami esperaba, pero en su mente lo tenía todo planeado. Aquella cita no llegaría tan lejos como suponían Tatsumi y Sakura, pero llegaría a algún punto. Tenía una estrategia infalible.

—Adiós Nami-chan — se despidió Hatsuchiko cogiendo las llaves —. Pórtate bien, lo de estudiar anatomía era broma.

—Si, si — contestó la gyaru —, pásatelo bien con Rukawa —. No pudo evitar bromear respecto a su inexistente cita.

Rato más tarde, Nanami estaba en la cocina cortando shushi cuando sonó el timbre. Sendoh llegaba tarde, por ese motivo se había puesto a preparar la cena despreocupada, y ahora la pillaba con el cuchillo en la mano. Abrió la puerta aún con el cuchillo en la mano y con una sonrisa que escondía un malévolo plan, le acosaría hasta que diera resultado.

— Me pillas preparando Shushi, espero que te guste por que no prepararé otra cosa — dijo la chica a modo de saludo. Seguido espero como mínimo un beso en la mejilla, pero nada. Dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo y apoyó sus manos y cabeza sobre el pecho del chico a modo de abrazo. El chico la miró extrañado por aquella reacción tan rara.

— Me has asustado — comentó amablemente —. No deberías abrir la puerta de casa con un cuchillo en la mano.

Nanami se apartó con rapidez ¿acaso era tonto? Lo del cuchillo era irrelevante, ella quería un abrazo, no un comentario agradable. Recogió el cuchillo del suelo y le enseñó el camino a la cocina al chico. Una vez en la cocina Nanami limpió el cuchillo con el que había estado cortando el pescado. Sendoh había cogido otro cuchillo y estaba cortándolo él, lo hacía con mucha gracia. Sabía cocinar, ¡Era el hombre perfecto! A lo largo de toda su infancia la chica no había visto entrar a su padre ni su hermano en la cocina si no era para pedir algo, o hacer destrozos considerables. El hecho de que Sendoh se manejase bien en la cocina era algo genial.

— ¿Por qué cortabas el pescado con un santoku? — preguntó el chico extrañado. La chica se acercó hacia donde estaba él para ver cómo cortaba el atún, que aun estaba entero sobre el mármol de la cocina. El la rodeó con los brazos y tomó la mano con la que ella sujetaba el cuchillo e intentó cortar el pescado. Ignorando la enseñanza sobre el cuchillo santoku y el cuchillo especial para cortar sashimi que Sendoh había elegido, se sentía genial por que estaba abrazándola y tocándole la mano —. Ves, el santoku es mejor usarlo para la carne.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de cocina? — preguntó curiosa la chica girándose hacia él. En aquel momento estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir su respiración sobre la nariz. No importaba la respuesta, era el momento ideal para que la besara. Pero todo lo conseguido con la cocina se esfumó rápidamente, pues el chico soltó su mano, se apartó hacia atrás y continuó cortando el atún.

— Me gusta pescar, y bueno a veces ayudo a mi madre a cocinar — empezó a decir —, mi padre trabaja en Corea y desde que no está intento que no se sienta sola.

— En Corea, debe ser muy duro ¿no? — comentó Nanami imaginándose al padre de Sendoh como un importantísimo ejecutivo.

— No, cuando él tuvo que marcharse mi madre y yo nos mudamos de Tokio a aquí — contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros —. A mí me parece más dura tu situación, sola con tu hermana y el resto de tu familia en Estados Unidos.

Nanami negó con la cabeza. No es que aquello fuera la panacea, pero tampoco quería explicarle al chico en su segunda cita que a lo largo de muchos años se sintió abandonada por su familia y responsable de las locuras que Hatsuchiko hacía.

— En realidad esta bien, puedo hacer cosas que si viviera con mis padres estarían más que prohibidas — argumentó la chica —, como…

— ¿Invitar a chicos a tu casa los viernes por la noche? — se adelantó a ejemplificar el chico con una sonrisa suspicaz.

La iba a besar, aquella sonrisa sólo podía significar que, frente a todo pronostico que no fuera real, era un chico de verdad y sí que era como Tatsumi había predicho. Aun que eso asustaba a la melliza, por otro lado sentía que era genial. Pero no, cogió los platos de shushi y sashimi de la cocina y la esperó para poner la mesa juntos.

Nanami arrastraba los pies algo irritada y colocaba las cosas en la mesilla de té, que se encontraba delante del televisor. Cuando la mesa estuvo puesta los dos se sentaron en el sofá y encendieron la televisión. Siguiendo su plan, después de comer, la chica se colocó muy cerca de Sendoh, pero este no pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros, el plan no había funcionado para nada. No había más remedio, lo haría de forma directa: Cuando el partido estaba a punto de empezar Nanami tomó el mando a distancia y apagó el televisor.

Sendoh se giró extrañado hacia la gyaru, no entendía que había ido mal.

— ¿Nami-chan? — dijo él, preguntándose si había hecho algo que le molestase. Le preocupaba que la diferencia cultural entre ellos dos dificultara la relación, por aquel motivo había estado siendo cauto constantemente. Sabía cómo y cuando debía actuar con una chica japonesa, incluso con una coreana, pero no con una medio americana. Algo había fallado, lo notaba.

El corazón de Nanami dio un vuelco, la acababa de llamar de una manera especial. Sólo la gente de su familia la llamaba de aquel modo. Pero qué, ni Nami-chan ni tonterías, seguía siendo aquel tío idiota que no se daba cuenta de las señales que le mandaba.

— Nada de Nami-chan, es nuestra segunda cita — exclamó molesta —, ni un mísero beso ¿tan fea soy? ¿O es que acaso me apesta el aliento?

Sendoh se lanzó sobre ella y la besó al momento, pero era un beso un poco extraño pues se reía al mismo tiempo. La gyaru estaba muy nerviosa, en primera instancia no supo como reaccionar, pero enseguida se le contagió aquella risa relajada y dulce. Dejaron de besarse por un instante para mirarse a los ojos y respirar, besarse mientras uno ríe puede llegar a matar. Sendoh se había muerto de ganas de besarla desde que ella le había pedido matrimonio de aquella forma tan absurda, se preguntaba por qué ninguno de los dos se había lanzado antes. Nanami maravillada y cansada de seguir esperando lo arrastró a un nuevo beso, ahora más intenso. Era como lo había fantaseado desde que lo había visto en la tienda de discos, tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan apasionado. Las fantasías eran reales ese día: sabía cocinar y besaba de miedo.

— ¿Y por qué no me has besado tu antes? — Preguntó Akira después del segundo y apasionado beso —, si tanto querías besarme podías haberlo hecho.

— ¿Es que acaso no te has visto? — Contestó muy sonrojada la chica. Pensando que en realidad no tenía sentido discutir aquello, estaba más que claro que era parte se la labor de un chico besar a su novia. ¿Novia? Novia, si le gustaba pensar en ser la novia de aquel chico tan perfecto.

— ¿Y tu? ¿Te has mirado en un espejo? — añadió él entre risas. Dio el tema por zanjado,Tomó el mando y encendió la televisión. Ahora no pensó en nada más, no tenía por qué ser cauto Nanami no era diferente de una chica japonesa normal y corriente. Pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella que se acomodó en su pecho y vieron el partido de baloncesto.

Mientras el partido transcurría, Nanami pensaba. Pensaba en que hasta que no había empezado a decir lo que pensaba las cosas no habían empezado a ir bien. Las ideas de Tatsumi sobre interpretar un papel y hacer todo lo que la gente espera no funcionaban en absoluto. Debía ser ella misma, el resto iría bien o no independientemente de su papel.

Mas tarde, después de que el partido terminase, el timbre de la casa de las Usui sonó. En ese momento Nanami se despegó de los labios de Sendoh y le dijo: — volveré, seguro que Hatsu se ha olvidado las llaves.

La chica se arregló un poco el pelo y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa. Akira la seguía con la mirada y se reía de un modo encantador, creía que la gyaru hablaba de una manera peculiar, pues a menudo soltaba cosas en inglés o con acento americano. Nanami abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados, su hermana era odiosa. En aquel momento tenía que aparecer, habiéndose olvidado las llaves, no podía haberse ido a casa de alguien para no interrumpir. Cual no fue su sorpresa al abrir los ojos y descubrir que no era la pesada de su hermana quien había llamado al timbre.

— Nami-chan ya pensaba que me había equivocado de casa — lloriqueó Hideyoshi, arrastraba una maleta y tenía cara de sueño —. Tengo mucha hambre.

La gyaru saltó a abrazar a su hermano mientras gritaba su nombre ilusionada. El estomago del chico rugió. Nanami lo arrastró hasta la cocina y empezó a abrir la nevera en busca de algo de comida para su hermano.

— Pues hay sobras de la cena, pero si quieres te preparo algo — dijo Nanami esperando que su hermano le dijera que necesitaba comida preparada al momento para enseñarle lo mucho que había mejorado como cocinera.

— No hace falta, las sobras me van bien — exclamó el chico al ver los platos con shushi y sashimi. Empezó a comer con las manos. Sendoh, al oír una voz masculina en la cocina, decidió asomar la cabeza. Hideyoshi le lanzó una mirada exhaustiva al jugador del Ryonan —. ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿El novio de Nanami?

—Si — contestó —. Puedes llamarme Akira.

La chica que seguía mirando dentro de la nevera, al oír lo que acababa de decir Sendoh decidió cerrarla y presentarle como era debido. — Yoshi-kun, Akira es el mejor jugador de baloncesto de toda la prefectura, además no ves que es muy guapo.

— Tskk — fue el sonido que emitió el hermano de la chica —, si le rompes el corazón a mi hermana te romperé esos brazos tuyos para que te conviertas en la vergüenza de la prefectura.

Sendoh no sabía si reírse o preocuparse. No había pensado en romperle el corazón a nadie, pero aquel tipo resultaba intimidante. Acababa de llegar y no había sido nada amable.

La incomoda situación no se alargó mucho más. Después de que el chico consiguiera robarle el corazón también al hermano de la gyaru, cosa que no le costó demasiado debido a su carácter afable y arrolladora personalidad, Sendoh se marchó.

Un minuto después Hatsuchiko entraba por la puerta de casa, venía saltando.

— ¡Nami-chan! ¡Nami-chan! ¡Acabo de cruzarme con Sendoh del Ryonan! ¡Es uno de los mejores jugadores de la prefectura! — Dijo Hatsuchiko completamente emocionada.

— Ya, ha estado en casa — respondió Nanami dando un sorbo a una taza de té. La cara de Hatsuchiko era un mapa, no entendió para nada lo que su hermana le había dicho ¿Cómo podía haber estado en su casa? — Chiko-chan, Akira Sendoh es mi novio.

Con los ojos muy abiertos asintió, preguntándose cómo podía haber sucedido aquello. En aquel momento tropezó con la maleta de Hideyoshi.

— No es verdad, ¡me voy a morir de tantas emociones! — Dijo la melliza que ya había supuesto de quien era aquella maleta. Salió corriendo hacia la cocina, se moría de ganas de hablar con su hermano.

* * *

**NA: sé que el mejor jugador de la prefectura es Maki pero Nanami hubiera dicho algo así a pesar de que el chico en cuestión fuera Hikoichi. **


	11. Los caballeros no son encantadores

Capitulo 11 – los caballeros no son amables

"_No debes dar el primer paso hasta que no conozcas el precio,_

_Pues los caballeros no son amables"_

Emilie Autumn – gentelmen aren't nice

* * *

Aquella misma noche en la discoteca Down Town Beat Yuuka se dejaba llevar por la música. Se encontraba rodeada de viejas amistades, gente a la que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Cuando decidió que entraría en el instituto había abandonado todas aquellas compañías de dudosa reputación. Pretendía invertir su tiempo en algo más productivo que peleas de banda y raves arriesgadas en las que la policía podía llegar en cualquier momento.

Con un top de tirantes demasiado corto acompañado de una camiseta de rejilla y unos pantalones negros ajustadísimos, Yuuka buscaba algo, y precisamente no era a una persona con la que pasear de la mano. La conversación con Mitsui, la guerra perdida contra Tatsumi y la perdida de la esperanza la llevaban a buscar un cuerpo frio con el que dejarse llevar sin importar nada. Frivolizar con su existencia era lo único que la alejaba del llanto y sus patéticos sentimientos.

Todas aquellas tórridas fantasías de escape se estaban a punto de hacer realidad, aquellas tenían un nombre. Satoki Mashiro, alto, con el pelo teñido de azul, y con aquel pendiente en el labio. La mayoría de chicos sentían miedo de agujerearse la piel, aquel piercing lo hacía rematadamente sexy. Corrían rumores de que tenía una novia, también que se machacaba muchas horas en el gimnasio, pero a Yuuka todo aquello le importaba un bledo. Estaba bueno, aquello era lo único que le interesaba de Satoki.

Ella se acercó sinuosa cual serpiente y lo rodeó con sus brazos de modo sensual. Satoki respondió al contacto acariciando las caderas de la chica.

— ¿Tu no estabas con Mitsui? — Preguntó él sin evitar el contacto físico. Era una mera formalidad, no le importaba si estaba con Mitsui o con su primo.

— ¿Por quien me tomas? — Frivolizó la chica fingiendo que la pregunta no le había dolido en absoluto. En realidad El chico no esperaba, ni necesitaba otra respuesta. Aquello significaba que podía desvestirla sin acabar llevándose una paliza por tocar aquello que no era suyo.

— ¿Quieres venir a ver el nuevo apartamento que me han comprado mis padres? — se adelantó a preguntar el chico. En realidad, no llegarían a ver ningún apartamento. El viaje seria de la discoteca al Love Hotel de la misma calle.

— Claro — dijo la chica pasivamente consciente de lo que ocurriría después.

A la mañana siguiente Yuuka se despertó en las sabanas de aquella cutre cama de Love Hotel. Satoki no estaba, era de esperar que el niño de papá no pagara la cuenta. —No debería haberme acostado con este imbécil — dijo en voz alta la chica del pelo corto para si misma. Habían tenido que dar el único carnet falso que le quedaba, ya no podría entrar ninguna discoteca más hasta que no consiguiera otro, pues no pensaba pagar. Recogió sus cosas, se vistió y calculó cuanto dolería saltar por la ventana. Sólo era un piso, ya lo había hecho muchas otras veces, así pues saltó por la ventana y empezó su camino hacia casa.

La chica se maldecía a si misma y maldecía a Satoki. Después de todo no podía usar a los hombres y esperar que estos no la usaran a ella. Otra vez se daba cuenta de que había estado equivocada, aquello dolía.

Todo el mundo la miraba por la calle debido a su aspecto, Yuuka sólo esperaba que su madre hubiera salido a comprar y no la viera con su atuendo de caza. No es que no la hubiera visto nunca antes, pero ahora si se sentía avergonzada, aun que nunca fuera a ser la hija devota que ella esperaba ahora sentía que no quería decepcionarla de aquella manera.

Al llegar a casa, dejó las botas en la repisa intentando no hacer ruido y se escabulló despacio hacia su habitación. Aún era temprano y su madre no se había levantado, se cambiaría de ropa antes de que se levantase. Fue en aquel momento cuando la chica del pelo corto se preguntó si realmente aquella guerra con Tatsumi había tenido sentido. Eso y otra cosa más importante para ella, ¿Por qué motivo no había escuchado a su mejor amiga cuando le decía las cosas? Hatsuchiko había hablado desde su propia experiencia y entregándole la sabiduría de lo que había sido una gran derrota para ella. Yuuka tenía que pensar muy bien lo que le diría cuando la viera, unas pequeñas disculpas le sabían a poco después de como se había comportado.

Después de todo, aquella borrachera de libertinaje le había enseñado algo. Equivocarte te enseña cual es el camino que no debes seguir.

En la puerta de la casa de las Usui, Sakura dudaba entre llamar al timbre y disculparse con Hatsuchiko o esperar al lunes para hablar con su amiga. Se había comportado como una idiota, se había precipitado con sus predicciones que podían no tener nada que ver con la realidad.

—L-lo siento Hatsu — ensayó la mangaka mirándose en el reflejo del cristal lateral de la puerta. Se sentía tan imbécil haciendo aquello. Se intentó calmar y apretó aquel botoncito metálico.

Se pasó como un minuto esperando; al parecer no había nadie, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse la puerta se abrió. Un chico de cabello oscuro le abrió la puerta. La chica le dio un repaso de arriba abajo. Estaba despeinado, se rascaba la cabeza a la vez que bostezaba como si acabase de despertar, para más desgaste iba en calzoncillos y camiseta. Sakura pensó que con lo que había tardado en abrir la puerta podría haber tenido el detalle de ponerse unos pantalones. A pesar de aquella mala impresión A sakura le resultaba atractivo, su cuerpo moldeado por el deporte le recordaba ligeramente al de Rukawa, aun que era mas bajo.

— ¿E-esta Hatsu? — dijo la chica con dificultad por la extrañeza del asunto. Se preguntaba quien diantres era aquel tipo ¿sería el tal Akira de Nanami? ¿Se habría quedado a dormir y abría la puerta de casa? Todo aquello era muy raro.

—No, ha salido — dijo secamente el chico, técnicamente esto no era verdad. Hideyoshi se ababa de levantar, no podía saber si Hatsuchiko hbía salido o no. — ¿Eres Yuuka? ¿Quieres pasar?

— Soy Sakura, y ¿tu eres? — dijo la chica intrigada. Le preguntaba si era Yuuka, ¿Quién era y por qué le preguntaba algo tan absurdo? Reparó sus rasgados ojos de color verde intenso. Él sonrió y vio aquellos pequeños dientes un poco salidos como los de Hatsuchiko, ya sabía quien era.

—Hideyoshi Usui, recién llegado de Estados Unidos, graduado en empresariales y con un master en marketing — contestó él como si estuviera en una entrevista de trabajo. El mismo se preguntaba por qué habría contestado algo así. Lo achacó al jet lag y le restó importancia. — Pasa, puedes esperarla en salón.

Los dos caminaron hacia el salón, Sakura se preguntaba cómo podía ser aquel tipo el genial Hideyoshi Usui. Era guapo, sí , pero de verdad quel chico era el que sus hermanas veían tan superior a Rukawa, que merecía una top model como esposa y que era tan fantástico y guapo que se hubiera caído de culo al verlo. La pura verdad era que al verlo había sentido la misma curiosidad que sintió tiempo atrás en la azotea al ver a su ikemen favorito, Rukawa.

— ¿Quieres algo para tomar? — Preguntó el chico amablemente, por un momento Sakura lo miró y creyó que los hombres amables y guapos existían. Eso y quela impresión negativa inicial era únicamente fruto de que acababa de levantarse y aún estaba algo zombi. La chica asintió con la cabeza, pensando que le iba a traer un té o alguna de todas esas bebidas de soda que las Usui solían tener en la nevera. — Bueno, sabes donde esta la cocina ¿no? De pasada tráeme un té — añadió él, para seguidamente sentarse en el sofá.

¿Qué se había creído? Ni guapo, ni se acababa de levantar. Aquel tío era un imbécil lo pusieran por donde lo pusieran. A pesar de pensar estas cosas Sakura se vio a si misma caminando hasta la cocina y preparando té para ambos.

Al volver al salón, le sirvió el té al chico que ahora estaba fumando. A la chica no le importaba, le gustaba el olor del tabaco por que le recordaba a su abuelo que fumaba tabaco en pipa, hasta que murió por culpa de su malsana afición al tabaco. Pero lo que Hideyoshi fumaba no olía a tabaco.

— Puedes dejar de fumar eso — pidió Sakura lo más amablemente que pudo. Le parecía totalmente irresponsable, estaba fumando marihuana. Sakura lo sabía por que alguna vez ella lo había experimentado, mas era consciente de lo nocivo que era para la salud. El hecho no era que fumase él, el problema estaba en que sus hermanas lo imitarían sin dudarlo. Ella misma imaginaba a Shuichi siguiendo sus propios pasos y se escandalizaba al pensarlo, un hermano mayor debía ser más responsable.

— ¡Oh! Perdona si te molesta — dijo mientras apagaba aquel cigarrillo liado y lo guardaba en una pequeña cajetilla que había sobre la mesa —. No se lo digas a Nami-chan y Chiko-chan, un hermano mayor debe fingir ser responsable.

A pesar de sus primeros pensamientos parecía no ser tan mal hermano. Si, en cierto sentido era encantador.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá y empezó a beber su té tranquilamente. La situación era un poco incomoda, pero no parecía tan terrible como para no poder sobrevenirla, al fin y al cabo ella lo había estado pidiendo cada vez que preguntaba acerca de ese fantástico hermano mayor. Además en parte se había imaginado que se enrollaban en el sofá apasionadamente, de forma espontanea. Únicamente por que la tensión sexual era demasiado grande, pero sólo pasaba en los comics hentai.

Hideyoshi después de dar un par de sorbos a su té se giró hacia ella, la miró de arriba abajo haciendo que ella se sonrojase ¿Podía leer el pensamiento? ¿La estaría analizando? ¿No le gustaría que sus hermanas se juntasen con alguien como ella? Aquel chico le ponía los pelos de punta.

— Oye, ¿y si nos liamos? — Preguntó el chico totalmente desinhibido como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo —, es que me aburro un poco.

Ella tenía muchas ganas de darle una torta, pero la poca confianza mezclada su inseguridad en el momento hizo que no se moviera ni un centímetro. Aquel tipo era un descarado, Sakura dudaba que aquello fuera algo cultural, culpa del jet lag, o de que acababa de levantarse. Era irónico que sucediese, acababa de pensar en ello, pero que lo hubiera soltado así era tan frívolo.

—No, ¿en que piensas? — Preguntó la chica indignada — las personas se tienen como mínimo que gustar para enrollarse, no es como comprar algo en el supermercado.

Hideyoshi la miró perplejo, no entendía por qué le decía eso. El chico se miró la entrepierna descaradamente, su erección matutina seguía ahí, como saludándole después del comentario de Sakura.

— Pues yo creo que me gustas lo suficiente — sentenció él. No era su culpa, su cuerpo le decía que ella le atraía. No podía evitar decirle a su pene que se estuviera quieto, pero este le ignoraba.

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate, ¿En serio aquello le estaba sucediendo a ella? Parecía haberse metido en un comic hentai, Sakura no se sentía comoda ella no tenía pecho de personaje hentai. Estaba a punto de gritar, pero cuando abrió la boca apareció Nanami en el comedor. La chica estaba en pijama, con lo cual Sakura dedujo que había ido demasiado temprano a visitarles. En realidad no, a los hermanos Usui les gustaba dormir hasta tarde.

— Yoshi-kun ¿Por qué no llevas pantalones? — dijo la gyaru, no esperaba una respuesta. Esperaba que su hermano fuera a ponerse unos pantalones.

La mangaka se sorprendió de lo efectiva que había sido aquella pregunta pues el chico se había ido, ¿quizá a por unos pantalones? De haberlo sabido ella hubiera formulado la misma pregunta rato antes.

— ¿Ha preparado Hideyoshi el té? Debes de caerle muy bien para que haya hecho algo más que sentarse en el sofá y fumar — dijo Nanami sirviéndose un vaso de té. Se sentó en el suelo y observó a su amiga que seguía roja como un tomate— a que viene ese tono rojo de tus mejillas ¿acaso te parece guapo? ¿O ha dicho algo que te ha incomodado? Suele hacer y decir las cosas sin pensar mucho.

— No, que va. Sólo espero a Hatsu — Contestó Sakura totalmente avergonzada. La chica se preguntaba seriamente como podía Nanami alabar tanto a su hermano sabiendo que era un impresentable. Curiosa respecto a la aparición estelar del chico, justo en aquellos días en los que se veía a Hatsuchiko tan apagada, preguntó — ¿Cuándo ha llegado?

—Ayer por la noche — explicó la rubia deseando explicarle las circunstancias en las que se había visto cuando su hermano llegó. Empezó hablando sobre el final de su cita, sobre la llegada de su hermana un rato más tarde y finalmente empezó a explicarle a la mangaka cosas sobre los motivos por lo cuales Hideyoshi estaba en Japón —. Ha venido por que quiere quedarse, ha terminado ya el master y quiere crear su propia compañía o algo así —. La gyaru continuaba hablando y hablando hasta que el chico volvió al salón.

Recién duchado, vestido y arreglado no dejaba de tener cierto aire descuidado, como si aún fuera un chico de instituto y no un adulto. Vestía una camiseta de un grupo toda llena de manchas como de pintura y unos tejanos destrozados, finalmente, y eso en realidad era algo que todo el mundo debía esperar del hermano de Hatsuchiko, llevaba unas deportivas de diseño.

Nanami se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó por las buenas. Aquellos hermanos realmente se tenían mucho afecto, a Sakura le costaba imaginarse a Shuichi siendo tan cariñoso con ella.

— Cuida de Sakura-chan, yo también tengo que ducharme — le dijo la chica a su hermano, seguido se giró hacia su amiga y le guiñó un ojo a la vez que se marchaba a ducharse. Presentía que había química entre ellos.

La mangaka se sentía realmente incomoda, se levantó y llevó la bandeja con todos los utensilios del té a la cocina, no quería estar a solas con él. Pero el muy condenado la siguió hasta la cocina.

— No tienes por qué hacer esas cosas, no es tu casa — dijo él con una sonrisa. Lo hacía para incomodarla, lo estaba consiguiendo al cien por cien.

— ¿Me pides que te preparé un té y ahora me dices esto? — contestó otra vez sonrojada y ligeramente irada. Que se creía aquel imbécil, le tomaba el pelo descaradamente.

En aquel momento y sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar el chico la tomó por la cintura, como si se tratase de una muñeca la levantó ligeramente y la besó en los labios. Se trataba de un beso corto, sencillo y superficial. La soltó antes de que esta le pegase un puñetazo y se retiró hacia atrás evitando al ira de Sakura.

— Ves, me gustas lo suficiente — comentó el chico como el que nunca en su vida ha roto un plato —. Dile a Nami-chan que me he ido ¿vale?

Sin esperar una contestación el chico se marchó dejándola sola. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Es que se trataba de demostrarle que era un rarito sexy? Lejos de eso, Hideyoshi era de esa clase de personas que no se permitía un no por respuesta, si quería algo lo tomaba aun que fuera a la fuerza.

Sakura esperó durante diez minutos sola en el salón hasta que Hatsuchiko apareció en la sala. Venia de un partido de baloncesto. Finalmente izanami la había dejado jugar, estaba eufórica.

¿En que pensaría la chica? Nadie la había visto nunca coger un libro para estudiar, y sin embargo se había pasado las ultimas semana entrenando para que por fin la capitana aceptase a dejarla jugar, ¿A dónde íbamos a llegar? En aquella casa estaban locos. Ahora Sakura empezaba a cuestionarse de todo acerca de aquella peculiar familia.

— Lo siento mucho Hatsuchiko — dijo la mangaka a la vez que la abrazaba. Asumía que tal vez estaría bien adecuarse a la cultura hibrida de su amiga. La jugadora de baloncesto se rio, estaba pletórica después de ganar el partido y de la llegada de su hermano, no parecía afectada para nada por lo de Yuuka. Cuando Sakura se separó de su amiga, la chica empezó a hablar:

— ¿Has conocido a Hideyoshi? ¡A que es genial! — para Hatsuchiko el drama del otro día era historia, ni se lo había tomado en serio —. Nunca he quedado con Rukawa, pero esta como para pensárselo.

— A mí que me vas a contar — dijo la chica mientras pensaba que realmente los tres hermanos se parecían mucho. — Si te invitarse a salir le dirías que no ¿verdad? — inquirió la chica bromeando.

—No, que va — rio Hatsuchiko con una mirada picara —, le diría que mi amiga Sakura y yo estaríamos encantadas de hacer un trio con él.

Sakura puso cara de asco. No le gustaba aquella broma y mucho menos después de lo sucedido, casi pensó que iba en serio. — Casi prefiero que te lo quedases para ti sola — contestó la chica.

Sakura nunca le contaría lo sucedido con Hideyoshi, ni a Hatsuchiko, ni a Nanami ni a nadie. Se sentía muy intimidada, incomoda y hasta cierto punto decepcionada. Acababa de perder un pulso de poder. Él le había propuesto una guerra y ella había perdido antes de reaccionar al primer ataque. Tenía que pensar como iba a devolverle aquella canallada a Hideyoshi.

* * *

**NA: cada día odio más este fic. xD **


	12. acción, reación

Capitulo 12 – Acción, reacción.

"_estas botas están hechas para caminar, _

_Y eso es exactamente lo que van a hacer,_

_Un día estas botas van a caminar sobre ti"_

* * *

Aquel martes después de las clases, Sakura se preparaba un baño de espuma. Quería relajarse, todo lo ocurrido el sábado con el hermano de las mellizas llevaba días sin dejarla descansar. Se pasaba horas preguntándose qué diablos pretendía aquel idiota y cómo podía devolverle la jugada de una forma que lo dejase en ridículo.

Sus padres no estaban en casa y Shuichi estaba encerrado en su cuarto, haciendo los deberes. Tenía tiempo para dedicarse a si misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cuando el baño estuvo preparado y ella se disponía a quitarse la ropa, el teléfono sonó destrozándole el momento de relajación. A regañadientes caminó hacia el vestíbulo para coger el teléfono y dejó ir un "moshi moshi" esperando que fuera alguien que quisiera hablar con sus padres para colgar enseguida.

— ¿con Sakura Akita? — preguntó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea. Sakura se presentó educadamente, en su cabeza estaba maldiciendo a aquella mujer y esperando que no fuera una encuesta telefónica o la mandaría a freír espárragos —. Llamo de la Ribon Magazine, hemos recibido el comic para el concurso y aun que desafortunadamente tu historia no nos ha llamado la atención, tu estilo de dibujo y tu técnica nos han impresionado. Nos gustaría que vinieras a hacer una entrevista para trabajar en nuestra editioral. Si lo deseas puedo darte la información ahora por teléfono, pero nos gustaría más que vinieras para hacerte una entrevista directamente.

Las palabras de aquella mujer se alargaron un poco más, le dio la dirección de la editorial a Sakura así como una cita para el siguiente lunes. La mangaka no estaba muy segura de que decir o que hacer, por no hablar de que no tenía ni idea de por qué la Ribon magazine la había llamado a su casa. Después de colgar, con la fecha de la entrevista concertada, se dio cuenta de que sólo una persona podía haber mandado su comic a una revista de manga: Shuichi. Era la única persona en la casa conocedora de la existencia de aquel comic.

— ¡Niño del demonio! — Gritó Sakura a su hermano — ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Shuichi no salió de su cuarto ni por asomo. Temía a su hermana cuando se enfadaba, pues sabía que terminaría por castigarlo de algún modo cruel, como fregar los platos de las cenas más grasosas o tender la ropa los días más calurosos. Así que Sakura subió las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, abrió la puerta de una patada y le empezó a gritar.

— ¿Qué es eso del concurso de la Ribon magazine? ¿Qué has hecho con mi comic niño ingrato?

— Yo nada, fueron unas amigas tuyas—dijo el niño con los ojos como platos, temía llevarse una colleja —. Una bajita guapetona y otra alta como un pino, me pidieron tu comic extorsionándome.

Sakura pensó en Yuuka y Hatsuchiko, ellas dos juntas eran inconfundibles. Era con ellas con debía pasar cuentas, no con su hermano.

— Esta vez te libras enano — dijo en un tono solemne —, pero no se te ocurra volver a tocar mis cosas.

En realidad Sakura estaba muy ilusionada, iba a tener un trabajo de verdad. Con un poco de suerte podría terminar el curso académico y se olvidaría de exámenes para la universidad. Estaba más cerca que nunca de ser lo que siempre había soñado: una dibujante de comics profesional.

Por la noche, cuando Nanami salía del trabajo, el sol se ponía en el horizonte y el ambiente olía realmente bien. La chica imaginaba su tercera cita con Sendoh. Iba a ser genial, compartirían un helado y se cogerían de la mano, todas aquellas fantasías no podían verse ensombrecidas por nada. Aquello era lo único en que pensaba la gyaru hasta que pasó cerca de aquel callejón que siempre le daba tanta grima, se cruzó con un grupo de chicas de banda que salían de allí. No era nada fuera de lo común, allí se reunían algunas bandas de tanto en tanto y hacían de las suyas.

— Esa Murakawa se lo tiene bien merecido — comentaba una de aquellas chicas —, siempre paseándose por ahí como si fuera la reina.

Las palabras de aquella desconocida hicieron que el corazón de la gyaru diera un vuelco, ella conocía una Murakawa, la misma que vivía en aquel barrio y era la mejor amiga de su hermana. Caminó despacio hacia el callejón para pasar desapercibida, no quería precipitarse y pensar que aquellas chicas habían pegado a Yuuka y la habían dejado en el callejón, pero era evidente que sí.

Al confirmar sus sospechas, Nanami corrió a la primera cabina para llamar a emergencias. Minutos más tarde una ambulancia se llevaba a las dos chicas al hospital, llamaría a la madre de la chica al llegar, así como a Hatsuchiko y las demás.

Yuuka despertó desconcertada en el hospital, la luz le picaba en los ojos. Tenía sentido que estuviera en el hospital, pero no recordaba como había llegado. Lo último que recordaba era la voz de aquella Hitomi Ozawa gritándole que no se atreviera a acercarse a su Satoki nunca más. Aquella chica era astuta y no había ido sola, de lo contrario la que estaría en el hospital seria ella y no Yuuka, había ido con unas cinco chicas más. Era absurdo, le dolía la cabeza y no quería pensar. Se giró hacia un lado y vio a Hatsuchiko con los ojos hinchados de llorar, su mejor amiga era una dramática, pero la quería de todos modos. Se preguntó donde estaría su madre, pero supuso que se habría ido a la capilla a rezar. Era lo que hacía siempre cuando tenía problemas.

— Hatsu — intentó decir Yuuka, le dolía muchísimo la cara. Le dolía más aún pensar en los moretones tan feos que tendría. Ella había tenido siempre la fortuna de ser la cara bonita de la clase, del grupo, de la banda…

— Ya no somos amigas ¿no te acuerdas? — Contestó la jugadora de baloncesto al oír aquel extraño susurro de la chica. — Como el medico tardará en venir me veo obligada a decirte que tu nariz esta rota, tu brazo derecho también y es mejor que no comas nada por que te acaban de operar.

— Lo siento — dijo la chica intentando incorporarse, las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas y le escocían en las pequeñas heridas de su rostro.

— Ya lo sentirás cuando te cures, ahora no llores idiota — dijo a punto de llorar otra vez la melliza. Estaba terriblemente preocupada, habían operado dos veces a su amiga. Aun que se suponía que se encontraba estable y era cuestión de tiempo que se curase, lo había pasado horriblemente mal. ¿A quién se le ocurría pelearse con seis personas ella sola en un callejón?

Yuuka se volvió a dormir, por lo menos los sedantes funcionaban bien y no sentía tanto dolor.

El miércoles por la noche Tatsumi daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, sentía que tenía que ir a ver a Yuuka, pero no sabía con que cara debía presentarse en el hospital. A pesar de no querer sentirse culpable por haber desenterrado el hacha de guerra, si sentía que era complicado presentarse allí sin esperar ser maldecida y desterrada por compadecerse de Yuuka.

En cierto modo si nunca hubiera decidido coquetear con Mitsui, Yuuka nunca se hubiera acostado con aquel Mashiro y la novia de este no hubiera querido propinarle una paliza. Si, por mucho que se lo negase se sentía culpable. Tatsumi se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el salón, su madre estaba allí viendo un show de variedades en que un cantante famoso hablaba sobre un escandalo de su compañía.

—Ratita ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? — Preguntó la mujer a su hija. Tatsumi se irritó, su madre siempre debía de llamarla por aquel mote tan cursi. Pensó en marcharse de nuevo a la cama sin decir nada, pero se acurrucó en el sofá al lado de su madre.

—Mami, le he robado el chico a una amiga y ahora ella esta en hospital — expuso la chica desesperanzada, era consciente de que había sido algo cruel con Yuuka —. Sé que nunca me perdonará, pero ¿debería ir a verla?

Su madre le acariciaba el pelo y la escuchaba con atención. Era muy consciente de como era su hija, sabía que era orgullosa, un poco falsa, cabezota y obstinada, pero también sabía que era buena y si decía aquello era por que se sentía arrepentida de haber herido los sentimientos de aquella chica.

— Ratita mía, creo que deberías ir y pedirle disculpas — dijo su madre convencida de sus palabras —. Puede que ella nunca acepte tus disculpas, o que te eché de allí, pero si no lo intentas nunca te lo perdonarás a ti misma.

En aquellos momentos Tatsumi adoraba a su madre, creía que no se parecían en nada. Para empezar por que la chica nunca se conformaría en ser la esposa de un mediocre cocinero de ramen, ni con trabajar hasta las tantas, ni tan siquiera se imaginaba casarse en plena euforia del amor a los dieciocho, ni teniendo una hija a los veinte o aceptando vivir de por vida en un piso en una prefectura en que la mayoría de las ciudades eran tipo dormitorio. Pero la quería tanto, creía que era una mujer muy fuerte. Ella tenía razón, debía ir a ver a Yuuka y decirle las cosas como las sentía, aun que la echase a gritos.

Yuuka llevaba ya varios días en el hospital, las visitas de familiares y amigos habían sido más bien pocas. Entre todos esos amigos que no esperaba que fueran a visitarla, aquella tarde apareció alguien en quien había estado pensando, Tatsumi.

La judoca entró en la habitación, mirando haca abajo e intentando evitar el contacto visual con Yuuka, esperaba que estuviera dormida. Se sentó en una silla y miró a la chica de bandas.

— Yuu-chan, lo siento — dijo con la voz entrecortada, se sentía mal pero no sabía como expresarse —, creo que, bueno, no me porté bien contigo. Luego las cosas se me fueron de las manos y al final fue todo una mierda.

— Nunca creí que fueras capaz de ser sincera — Rio Yuuka. Tatsumi se sintió ofendida por el comentario, y se disponía a marcharse de allí cuando la chica del pelo corto continuó hablando —. Espera, era broma. Yo tampoco hice las cosas bien. No tiene sentido que te disculpes, por que las dos nos equivocamos. ¿Crees que podríamos intentar ser amigas? De esas que se quieren y se dicen las cosas por ayudarse las unas a las otras y no de las que se pican constantemente.

Invadida por la emoción del momento Tatsumi se dispuso a abrazar a Yuuka, pero se retuvo pensando que le haría daño. Estaba llena de magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, no era plan de estrujarla, ni que fuera con todo el amor del mundo. Las lágrimas caían por los ojos de la chica de tercer curso, mientras Yuuka se reía a carcajadas. La escena era realmente extraña.

— ¿Sabes qué? Él vino — comentó Yuuka pensando en la visita que la había hecho Mitsui el día anterior—, le gustas mucho y me das envidia.

— ¿Mitsui? — preguntó Tatsumi sonrojada.

— ¿Quién si no? — Contestó la chica — realmente deberíais poner larvas juntos, sois una pareja alienígena adorable.

— Eres idiota — dijo esperando que el chico la correspondiera de verdad y que sus palabras no fueran una forma mona de alejarla.

La mañana del viernes, Sakura había conseguido idear una forma de vengarse de Hideyoshi, después de su subida de autoestima por la llamada de la Ribon magazine días atrás se había tomado su tiempo para reflexionar e idear una venganza que lo dejase en ridículo. Lo había sacado de una película de tipo comedia romántica, algo de Hollywood. Aquella estrella que venía de california se convertiría en un meteorito estrellado. Le enseñaría como las chicas de Japón también tenían agallas.

Se plantó inocentemente en la puerta de la casa en una hora en que Hatsuchiko y Nanami no estarían en casa, pues a esa hora había clase. Se había maquillado y daba una imagen muy obvia de estar interesada en él, cómo si él hubiera ganado ya aquella guerra. Sólo había ganado una batalla, ser el hermano mayor de sus amigas, guapo e impresionante eran buenas cualidades pero no necesariamente le daban las de ganar al cien por cien.

Sakura miró por la ventana, en el salón había más gente. Quizá aquello sería un contratiempo, pero también lo hacía más interesante. Volvió hacia la puerta y llamó. Hideyoshi abrió la puerta a la vez que hablaba por teléfono, al verla le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperase. Hablaba en ingles, se suponía que debía entenderlo después de tantas clases en el instituto, pero no, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que decía. Él colgó el teléfono, fue a dejarlo a su lugar y se la quedó mirando.

— ¿Estas ocupado? — preguntó la chica con voz inocentona. Sabía que así era, pero parecer más inocente de lo que era resultaba una estrategia ideal para que él bajase la guardia.

Hideyoshi seguía mirándola, obviamente estaba muy ocupado. Habían venido a Japón algunos conocidos suyos con los que se planteaba sacar adelante su proyecto de negocio, pero para el chico aquello parecía más importante, sus compañeros lo entenderían. Sobre todas las cosas del mundo estaban las chicas. Aquel maquillaje sutil y la falda del uniforme ligeramente recogida le decían que Sakura no se había presentado allí para compartir caramelos y hablar de anime. Sakura pasó al recibidor. El chico se había adelantado hacia el comedor y les dijo a sus compañeros que en un momento estaba con ellos. Lo había dicho en ingles pero la chica lo había entendido a la perfección, probablemente por que seguidamente tiró de su brazo para llevarla a su habitación.

El chico se sentó en aquella cama de forja gris y la miraba sonriendo, creía que había ganado, su guardia estaba más que baja. Sakura se sentó sobre el y le quitó la camisa de cuadros y seguidamente la camiseta que llevaba debajo de esta. Aquella imagen casi hace a Sakura dudar de si llevar el plan a cabo o simplemente dejarse llevar, pero debía mantener la cabeza fría. Era algo muy complicado, pues realmente aquel torso era impresionante. Cada uno de sus músculos bien definidos le decían a Sakura que aquella sería una experiencia fantástica y casi como sacada del mejor de los hentais que había leído.

Las manos de Hideyoshi acariciaban las piernas de Sakura, pero ella no se paraba por ello. Cada latigazo de calor que la invadía su cuerpo era substituido por alguna imagen desagradable: Señores gordos comiendo hamburguesas, tangas minúsculos en cuerpos desproporcionados…

Desabrochó aquel cinturón de piel y se lo quitó con destreza. Para ser la primera vez que hacia esto, Sakura lo hacía muy bien, ella misma se sorprendía de su confianza en si misma y la capacidad de reacción. Leer manga para mayores de dieciocho le había sido más útil de lo que pensaba. Como pudo le ató las muñecas a la cama, él se rio pensando que era un juego muy divertido. No se hacía a la idea de cuan divertido iba a ser para Sakura. La chica comprobó que tenia las manos bien agarradas y que difícilmente iba a soltarse solo. Fue en aquel momento cuando empezó a reírse, había pensado en desnudarlo por completo pero la situación le parecía suficientemente ridícula.

Sakura se tendió sobre él y besó sus labios superficialmente, tal y como él había hecho y le susurró al oído.

—No le digas a Chiko-chan ni a Nami-chan que he venido —. Tras decir esto salió de la habitación y se marchó dejando a Hideyoshi allí atado.

Su venganza se había llevado a cabo, ahora estaban en paz.

Días más tarde Yuuka salió del hospital y fue durante aquellos días en los que Hatsuchiko se presentó en casa de su mejor amiga, había llegado el momento que las dos chicas hablasen.

Era la primera vez que la jugadora de baloncesto pisaba la casa de su amiga, le resultaba extraño que después de tantos años nunca antes hubiera pisado aquel lugar.

La madre de la chica del pelo corto la invitó a pasar al salón a tomar un té mientras Yuuka dormía, la jugadora había aceptado amablemente por que deseaba saber como se encontraba, pero no quería despertarla. Se quedaría en la casa hasta la próxima toma de calmantes que los médicos le habían recetado.

Aquella extraña mujer era muy parecida Yuuka , bajita y con el pelo claro. También su personalidad se parecía un poco, pues a Hatsuchiko le asustó cuando empezó a hablar del padre muerto de Yuuka y de cómo era. Le recordaba mucho a los amores pasionales y novelescos de su amiga, el amor entre los padres de Yuuka era algo realmente fuerte y fuera de lo común. Hatsuchiko se figuró que si su padre muriera a los dos años su madre hubiera empezado a planear su boda con algún tipo con mucho dinero.

La madre de la chica le preguntó sobre las compañías que frecuentaba Yuuka y algunas cosas más, la conversación acabo degenerando en como se habían conocido ella y Yuuka, y en el enorme corazón de la chica.

— Teníamos doce años u once, no lo sé — explicó Hatsuchiko — yo hacía poco que había llegado de California y no tenia muchos amigos. Aquel día vi aquellas chicas pegando un gatito, era monísimo y aquellas chicas eran tan crueles. Dijeron que querían arrancarle los bigotes —. La chica pensaba que era un poco tonta por haberse metido con tres chicas para defender a un gato, pero la madre de su amiga la alabó por lo que había hecho —. Y bueno Yuuka nos salvó al gatito y a mí.

Cuando dijo esto Yuuka apareció en el salón de la casa y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

— No le cuentes esas cosas a mi madre — dijo la chica — ¡Qué vergüenza!

La madre de la chica decidió ir a comprar y dejarles tiempo para hablar, era sólo excusa por que era consciente de que su hija nunca contaría nada delante de ella. Una vez su madre se hubo ido, Yuuka abrazó a Hatsuchiko.

— Lo que te dije fue horrible — dijo — no deberías tomarme tan en serio.

— Si no debo tomarte tan en serio, y no debo tomarte tan en serio ¿que debó hacer? — bromeó la morena tomándole el pelo a su amiga. Quien decidió darle una colleja con su mano izquierda.

— Eres idiota Hatsu — dijo Yuuka. Después de pensar un poco miró a su amiga, si quería cambiar de verdad debía empezar por ser sincera —. Los domingos, no voy a Tokio. Voy a la iglesia con mi madre.

— ¡Vaya! Tantos domingos que no hemos quedado por que se suponía que estabas en Tokio — contestó algo decepcionada la melliza —. Supongo que ahora vendrás cada domingo a casa para compensarme, aun que venga Tatsumi también.

Las chicas se pasaron la tarde charlando sobre lo que había ocurrido. Rukawa, el enfado de Sakura, la cita de Nanami con uno de los mejores jugadores de Kanagawa y la llegada de Hideyoshi a casa.

Después de todo el primer trimestre de instituto las chicas se sentían extrañas, las experiencias que se vivían en el instituto eran realmente inolvidables.


	13. epilogo

Epilogo – Las historias de amor de la vida real nunca terminan.

"_Si sólo encontrase un souvenir_

_Tan sólo para demostrar que el mundo existió_

_Aquí tengo un globo rojo_

_Pienso en ti y lo dejo ir."_

Nena - 99 Luftballons

* * *

Con las lluvias de mayo la primavera iba transcurriendo y poco a poco el verano llegaba. En la playa se veían chicas en bikini y chicos tratando de aprender a hacer surf.

Para Hatsuchiko el final de la primavera sólo significaba una cosa, la final del campeonato regional. O lo que era lo mismo, la eliminatoria para el campeonato nacional de baloncesto femenino. La chica había conseguido que Izanami le permitiese jugar y se sentía más animada que nunca. Las cosas con Yuuka se habían solucionado, Hideyoshi seguía en casa trabajando en su proyecto, y no pensaba en volver a Estados Unidos, finalmente había encontrado un nivel de estabilidad. Ya no se sentía demasiado culpable por lo sucedido con Yohei y creía haber aprendido de aquella situación.

La jugadora de baloncesto fue a la cancha a entrenar por su cuenta un domingo más, allí se encontró a Rukawa. Al verlo allí de nuevo la chica se preguntó si no podría medir sus mejoras volviendo a retarle a un uno contra uno.

Sin aviso previo la chica se lanzó a robarle la pelota al chico. Rukawa tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar. No fue hasta que se percató de que aquella era la morena con dientes de conejo que le había sorprendido hacía algún tiempo con aquello de que la ayudase a mejorar ¿acaso aquello era un castigo? ¿Aparecía por allí por que querría más ayuda? Ni que el fuera una hermanita de la caridad.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Preguntó el chico a modo de queja. Se había quedado quieto y no pensaba en defender. Si no se movía ella se aburriría y acabaría marchándose.

— Voy a medir mis fuerzas contigo, de nuevo — argumentó Hatsuchiko en posición de ataque. Rukawa no se movía de modo que la chica se lanzó a hacer un mate. El chico se percató de que la velocidad de la jugadora había aumentado y también la gracilidad de sus movimientos.

Al descolgarse de la anilla la chica se quedó mirando al número once del Shohoku. No podía creer que no se hubiera movido un centímetro de su posición. Estaba evitándola, pero por encima de todo subestimaba su capacidad de provocación. Hatsuchiko Usui sabía hacer muy pocas cosas, pero por encima de todo era capaz de eliminar la indiferencia en el individuo más tranquilo del planeta.

— Eres consciente de que estas perdiendo contra mí — dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona. Le lanzó la pelota al chico que la cogió al momento y se dispuso a atacar. Aquel comentario, por absurdo que fuera, provocó cierto malestar al orgulloso jugador. El futuro mejor jugador de todo Japón no se podía permitir perder, y menos contra aquella chica.

— ¡Y tú que te lo creas! — contestó secamente mientras trataba de driblar con mayor dificultad de lo que había calculado.

Rukawa fingió avanzar por la derecha, cosa que descolocó a la muchacha, y avanzó hacia la anilla desde la izquierda. Hatsuchiko lejos de quedarse atrás, tan pronto como se dio cuenta corrió hacia la anilla adelantándose al otro jugador. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo anotar.

Rukawa se disponía ya a lanzar cuando Hatsuchiko saltó para taponar el lanzamiento. La chica no había calculado el salto debidamente y cayó hacia delante. La pelota golpeó la cabeza de Hatsuchiko, y esta se desplomó sobre el chico. Aun que este consiguió agarrar a la chica para no caer él también, no fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio y ambos se hundieron hacia atrás.

Cualquier fan de Rukawa hubiera envidiado a la melliza, pues esta se encontraba sobre el chico con la cabeza sobre su pecho y las manos sobre sus musculados brazos. Al percatarse de esto ella se apartó rápidamente tumbándose a su lado en el suelo.

— Perdona, soy una torpe — se excusó. No entendía cómo se había podido caer de aquella forma tan estúpida. Si lo hubiera visto Sakura…. Le daba tanta vergüenza que quería que la tierra se la tragase.

— No, si ya… — contestó el chico que ya se levantaba del suelo e iba a por la pelota. — ¿Es que te piensas que esto ha terminado ya? Aun que hayas mejorado sigues al nivel de la secundaria baja, no voy a perder contra ti.

Había taponado su lanzamiento, con la cabeza, pero lo había hecho. Aquel uno contra uno no se iba a detener por que se hubieran caído al suelo. En el fondo a Rukawa le divertía. Aquella chica no dejaba de intentar crecerse en el desafío de vencerle a pesar de ser consciente que no tenía el nivel.

Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en la cabeza de Hatsuchiko ¿estaba Kaede Rukawa considerando ayudarla de verdad? La tenía en cuenta, aun que fuera por unas estúpidas palabras o por el afán de no perder. Ahora la melliza comprendía por que todas aquellas chicas le iban detrás, era aquel carácter desafiante, tenaz y seguro de si mismo. Que estuviera bueno sólo era un añadido. Las mejillas dela chica se tiñeron de rojo. Sakura tenía razón, le gustaba Rukawa.

Hatsuchiko se levantó del suelo. Aquel uno contra uno no había terminado, no iba dejarle ganar tan fácilmente.

En la cocina de la casa de los Usui, Nanami preparaba bento. Había quedado con Sendoh para ir a la playa. El invitaría a un amigo suyo y ella había invitado a Yuuka. Nanami había planeado hacer de celestina para su amiga, y aun que el chico parecía reticente al principio, finalmente había accedido.

— Me abandonas — dijo Hideyoshi dramáticamente. Interpretaba un papel para probar suerte y que le preparase algo de comer a él también. Recientemente sólo pensaba en "su Akira" y olvidaba él también tenía necesidades. Si tenía que confiar en que Hatsuchiko cocinase al volver a casa podía empezar a creer en la existencia de los unicornios —. Yo vengo de Estados Unidos para estar contigo y tú te marchas a la playa.

— ¡Búscate una esposa que te cuide! — contestó la gyaru entre risas. Conocía bien el truco del drama, ella lo había usado con sus padres muchas veces.

—Eres cruel Nami-chan — dijo fingiendo una depresión absoluta —, además hay una chica que me gusta pero no me hace caso. Cree que soy un cerdo.

— Es que eres un gorrinito — dijo Nanami abrazándole por detrás a modo de burla —, ya sé que te gusta Sakura-chan.

Hideyoshi se sonrojo, no se había dado cuenta de que su hermana lo conocía tan bien. Cuando eran pequeños él solía pasar más tiempo con Hatsuchiko, de modo que las conversaciones con Nanami eran algo limitadas.

Tras un poco de charla en la que el chico intentaba negar que la chica en la que pensaba era Sakura, La gyaru tomó las cajas de bento y se marchó dejándolo solo.

Él pensaba en la broma que Sakura le había hecho. En cómo había tenido la sangre fría de dejarle allí atado semidesnudo, con todos sus colegas en el comedor. No sólo pensaba en sus anchas caderas y sus muslos llenos. Cualquier chica podía estar buena, Sakura tenía actitud.

Hideyoshi subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hermana menor, en su agenda debía estar anotado el número de teléfono de la mangaka. Intentando no desordenar demasiado, porque Nanami se daría cuenta de que había entrado allí, rebuscó en los cajones de su escritorio y encontró la agenda y el diario de la gyaru. Volvería más tarde a por el diario, ahora necesitaba la agenda.

El problema real lo encontró al abrir la agenda, había tres Sakuras distintas. Descartó a Sakura Akita y se dispuso a llamar a Sakura Ishisaka y Sakura Kishima. Al parecer Ishisaka era de la prefectura de Saitama y era amiga de Nanami por el campeonato estatal de judo. Habían tenido una conversación rara después de descubrir que no era la Sakura que buscaba. Kishima era una chica con voz nasal que no se parecía nada a la de Sakura, así que al descubrir que no era quien buscaba colgó descaradamente con un simple perdón.

"Así que Sakura Akita" pensó justo antes de empezar a marcar el número de teléfono. Empezaba a imaginarse que le diría exactamente hasta que alguien descolgó el teléfono en el otro lado de la línea.

— Casa de los Akita ¿Quien es? — dijo una voz masculina, ronca y poco amable.

—Usui Hideyoshi, ¿podría hablar con Sakura? —. El chico se sentía algo intimidado. Era como volver al instituto. Recordaba que en el instituto cuando llamaba a la chica que le gustaba y descolgaba algún familiar siempre le decían "tú eres el japonés ese que no deja en paz a mi niña" y las cosas se complicaban.

Por suerte, aquel hombre no contestó más. Pudo oír como llamaba a Sakura por su nombre, después de aquello durante los siguientes treinta segundos no se oyó nada más.

— ¿Si? — preguntó Sakura con desgana. Se preguntaba seriamente por qué aquel idiota se molestaba en llamarla.

— ¡Sakura! — Exclamó al darse cuenta de que no había decidido colgar directamente —, sólo llamaba para pedirte disculpas. Me pasé al robarte aquel beso y bueno… me preguntaba si… —. No sabía como decirle claro y directo que quería quedar con ella — ¿quieres quedar un día? No me tendrás que preparar el té ni nada, iríamos a algún café o algo así.

— Únicamente si tú pagas — dijo la chica. Por un lado creía que era un pringado, pero por el otro se moría de la ilusión. Iba a tener una cita con un ikemen nada presentable e idiota.

Su padre sentado allí al lado la observaba y escuchaba la conversación detenidamente. Aquello le resultaría problemático.

En la playa de Kamakura, Nanami y Sendoh disfrutaban de su almuerzo felizmente con Yuuka detrás de ellos. Tumbada al sol ella pensaba que aquello era lo más aburrido que había hecho en toda su vida, incluido ir a la iglesia en domingo.

En aquella cita doble eran tres personas, pues el amigo de Sendoh no se había presentado aún. La chica de cabellos cortos estaba allí escuchando las cursiladas que Nanami le decía a su fantástico novio y como este se reía.

— No lo hagas más — decía, pero si la chica volvía a decir alguna de sus cursilerías el otro volvía a reírse. Aquella relación que Nanami describía cómo algo muy físico era en realidad algo súper pastelazo.

Entonces fue cuando llegó el chico en cuestión. No era guapo, y aun que su musculado cuerpo no dejaba nada que desear a simple vista a Yuuka no le gustó nada la forma en que la miró. Como si tuviera rayos X en los ojos examinó a la chica de arriba a bajo.

— Pues es verdad que esta buena — comentó el chico en voz alta antes de saludar.

Sendoh se rio, Fukuda era bueno en ataque pero nada en la defensa, también en la vida real.

— ¡Eh! ¿Y si esa no fuera mi amiga? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría? Eres un desconsiderado — le reprendió Nanami. Ella no esperaba que Sendoh hubiera invitado al Ala-pivot del Ryonan, le parecía un cretino — ¿Por qué has invitado a este? Koshino era un tipo encantador.

La estrella del Ryonan se partía de la risa. Lo primero que hizo Koshino al verla fue preguntarle a Sendoh por qué salía con aquella chica teniendo un club de fans en el que alguna chica guapa y lista debía haber. Akira besó al frente de su novia, era la mar de inocentona.

— Yo ya los he soportado un rato — dijo Yuuka levantándose del suelo arenoso —, yo me voy a dar un paseo.

Dicho esto la chica se marchó hacia el paseo marítimo. Fukuda para nada dispuesto a acompañar a la parejita feliz también se marchó. Como el chico iba en la misma dirección que ella Yuuka se molestó, que se creía siguiéndola de aquella manera. Llegaba tarde, le hacía un comentario absurdo y ahora la seguía. Empezó a caminar tan rápido como pudo, la arena le impedía acelerar el paso, del esfuerzo por intentar moverse tan rápido la chica se tropezó y cayó de bruces en la arena.

— ¿Quieres ayuda? — Preguntó Fukuda al pasar por su lado. Se reía a carcajada limpia de la chica.

Yuuka se puso roja como un tomate, aquel tío era imbécil y no le pagaban por serlo.

— ¡NO! — contestó la chica agarrando la mano y poniéndose en pie —. Gracias.

El chico espero a que ella echara andar y salieron de la arena. Una vez en el asfalto del paseo marítimo el chico se despidió con la mano. Yuuka, algo avergonzada por su reacción minutos atrás, trató ser amable. A fin de cuentas él lo había sido con ella cuando se había caído.

— Vaya éxito de cita doble ¿no crees? — dijo la chica con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

— A esos dos parece irles muy bien — contestó Fukuda evitando mirarla y fijando la vista en un punto inconexo del horizonte. El chico se sentía un poco incomodo, había soltado aquel comentario sin pensarlo demasiado. Era verdad, estaba buena, no pensaba en disculparse por decir lo que pensaba.

Yuuka se sentía realmente rara. Aquel chico era el primero que le soltaba las cosas superficiales que pensaba directamente. Quizá si Mitsui hubiera dicho directa y tajantemente las cosas desde el principio todo hubiera ido mejor para ella.

— ¡Nos vemos! — dijo ella con ganas de repetir aquella estúpida experiencia cuando estuviera preparada para soportar a los hombres. Aún seguía algo resentida de sus últimas aventuras romántico-sexuales.

En una cafetería de Atsugi, Tatsumi y Mitsui charlaban sobre sus inquietudes esperando a que la camarera les trajese sus bebidas. Mitsui había insistido en compartir un batido, pero Tatsumi le había dicho que la comida no se compartía. Era algo muy romántico, pero ellos no eran una pareja, a pesar de los sentimientos que guardasen el uno para el otro. Después de dar mil rodeos sobre los motivos por los cuales no era decente compartir el batido soltó que le parecía tacaño por su parte no invitarla a un batido para ella sola.

— ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos? — Preguntó la chica. En realidad no le interesaba el equipo del Shohoku, sólo como iba él y su progreso para entrar en la selección juvenil.

— Bien — contestó el algo decaído. Realmente tenían posibilidades de llegar al campeonato nacional, pero se daba cuenta de que él como jugador había perdido mucho en aquellos dos años de rebeldía y absurdez —. ¿Tu crees que puedo conseguir entrar en la selección juvenil? Ya sabes después de todo…

La chica alargó su mano y rozó la de él con los dedos reconfortándolo. Aquella pregunta era lo más doloroso que el chico se había atrevido a decir en voz alta.

— Yo creo, que no tienes cuarenta años dos niños a los que criar y una esposa que no trabaja — Dijo Tatsumi mirándole a los ojos con fiereza — ¡Claro que puedes entrar en la selección juvenil! Quizá te cueste un poco más de lo que habías calculado, pero no veo por qué no puedes conseguirlo.

Los labios de Mitsui dibujaron una sonrisa. Aquella era la chica que le gustaba, una chica cínica y prepotente a más no poder. Se deponía a decirle algo pero la camarera les trajo los batidos y les interrumpió.

—Además, pienso ir a animarte a todos los partidos y como perdáis te pateare el culo — añadió la chica golpeando la mesa. Al darse cuenta de lo vulgar que había sonado se puso roja como un tomate.

Tatsumi se pondría más roja segundos después, pues Mitsui se levantó apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa se inclinó a besarla. Él pensaba que era muy rara, pero era perfecta cuando se comportaba de aquella manera tan enérgica y sincera.

FIN

* * *

**sé que queda un poco demasiado abierto.. pero este fic estaba planteado para ser algo más corto de lo que ha sido... ya les digo adios a estos OCs... tal vez en alguna otra historia de SD que escriba puede que hagan cameos... xD **


End file.
